Welcome to the wonderful world of puberty
by Blaquediamond Princess
Summary: Sora finds himself left out when it comes to a certain aspect of his puberty, he seeks help, but what else will he discover next to the answer to his questions? Reposted, censored version, explanations inside ::COMPLETE:: AU, WAFF, Bi, Yaoi
1. Explanations & Modifications

**Hey peeps, _Blackdiamond__ Princess_ here (I hope you haven't forgotten about me?)**

**So yeah, I've decided to put this story back on the site, but there will be some major modifications.**

**For one, since my previous account got deleted here, I've decided to cut out all lemons from this story. The links to the uncut version stand in my bio.**

**Second, it has been two months already since this story disappeared from this site, but that doesn't mean that I haven't continued it. And with the continuation of it came a slight change in the ages of the characters:**

**-Riku: 18yrs**

**-Sora: 16yrs (almost 17)**

**-Kairi: 16yrs**

**-Tidus: 17yrs**

**-Wakka: 18yrs**

**-Cloud: 24yrs**

**-****Leon****: 26yrs**

**-Yuffie: 22yrs**

**There, that's all I wanted to say for now. I still hope you enjoy this story as much as you did before it got deleted and… well, don't forget to review if you'd like!**

**_Blackdiamond_****_ Princess a.k.a Diamant Noir_**


	2. There's nothing to be nervous about, rig...

Usual disclaimers concerning Squaresoft & Disney...

* * *

**ONE: There's nothing to be nervous about, right?**

* * *

There you had it again. It was always the same, why didn't they tell him this in advance like normal parent would? 

_Dear Sora,_

_Your father and I we're called on a business trip at the last minute and won't come back for an entire week. We're so sorry honey, but we believe that you can take care of things around the house and act responsible enough to make sure everything goes okay._

_We didn't want to send you to your grandmother because of that, but she said that she would come and check on you on Wednesday, so that she can be sure everything is alright._

_In the cookie box on the top of the fridge you'll find your father's credit card. The code for it is in the box as well. Make good use of it, you have a credit of $9000. Just in case something was to go wrong or if you were to need anything. We do not expect you to finish it, alright? Your birthday is in a couple of weeks, so think about that too._

_We love you, dear and hope you can manage. All dinners for the week are in the fridge._

_Think of us,_

_Mom and Dad_

He groaned, but felt his feeling of annoyance slightly ebb away. At least they hadn't forgotten about his sixteenth birthday... but why did they always sent grandma over to check up on him? Alright, $9000 was a lot of money, but they had left him with money before? And besides, he was not a kid anymore...

He tore the note from the fridge and crumbled it in his fist. He then opened the door and searched for his breakfast. Glancing at his watch, he noticed that it was only 9.30, which gave him plenty of time before Riku would come over to go to the island.

The brunette sat himself at the kitchen table and started to make his cheese and ham sandwich, thinking about the day ahead of him. Of course they would just go and hang around the island, they always did. But he didn't know exactly when or why, but with time their group didn't 'play' like they used to anymore. They spent their time more talking about stuff then wrestling or racing each other like in the old times. Noticing that he had forgotten his orange juice, he shrugged the thought off of him and stood up again. Everybody was probably just maturing and starting to leave their childish behaviour behind them and taking on their responsibilities. Like he was now.

But the person, who really changed in the last two years, was without a doubt Kairi. He knew that girls grew... well, more curved when they entered their puberty, but he just couldn't believe that it could happen that fast. Everything that had been plain and simple about Kairi was now round, well defined, sometimes complicated and... kind of causing strange feelings and thoughts to enter his mind. The redhead had always been precious to him and to Riku too, they had always seen her as their little sister; that they had had to protect at all times. Never would he want to change that between them... They would always have so much fun together...

And not much had changed about the fun, but they just experienced it in a different way than before... like when they went to Riku's birthday party almost a year ago. And that was when he had noticed that something else had changed...

The older teen had thrown it without the supervision of his parents on the beach they would always hang out, with loud music and soft alcohol drinks. All youngsters on the island above 15 and below 18 had been invited; making his birthday party the wildest one Sora had ever seen. A lot of his classmates had been there too and some of Riku's.

At some point when they were dancing, he spotted Riku making out with a girl the brunette didn't recognise on the dance floor. The sight had him a little baffled and without realising it, he had been standing there gaping at the two until Kairi's hand on his chin closed his slightly parted lips. After the song had ended, he saw his best friend leave the party with the girl and only returning a good half hour later with a satisfied look on his face.

When the silver haired teen had come to sit next to his best friends in the sand he didn't say a word. The look on Sora's face must've been hilarious for Kairi glanced at the puzzled brunette and started to stifle a giggle. Sora asked her what had been so funny and she then looked at Riku who was shaking his head, softly chuckling.

"Oh god Sora, you really are ignorant at times." Riku smirked.

"I'm not! Where did you go with that girl anyways? And why did it take so long for you to come back?"

At that Kairi burst out in laughter, letting herself fall on her back in the sand and giggling non stop. "Oh my God, Sora!"

Now the brunette was totally lost, what the hell were they both laughing about! "What did I say!" he growled, looking back at Kairi who was wiping her tears from her eyes and sitting up again.

"I think the question should be 'Where the hell you were during the sexual education classes!'" The little redhead chuckled, "You can't be serious about this, Sora." She then stood up and walked towards the dance floor, still chuckling.

"Huh? You mean...you...no...Riku?" Sora whispered, his voice slightly shaking, feeling kind of uneasy although he didn't know why. After all, the platinum blonde was his best friend and they would talk about everything...eh, right?

Riku laid himself in the sand and stared at the star filled sky. He slightly nodded and gave his friend a wicked smile. "You wanna know how it was like?" he whispered in a strange tone.

"Yeah! Ah... eh I mean, no! Uhm... I'm not sure..." The younger teen whispered in a small voice. The images of the man and the woman having sex in the educational video had disgusted him, but in a strange way he had found it rather fascinating... and he didn't exactly know what Riku had meant when he had asked that question.

Sea-green eyes closed themselves in amusement and the birthday boy laughed softly, "Maybe we'll wait a little with practising for you. I think the theory scared you enough."

"I was not scared...!" Sora hastily said, eliciting a nod from his friend and a soft 'sure', "I wasn't!" he assured him again. "I just... I thought...I mean only parents have that...do that...make babies..."

"Oh, Sora!" Riku laughed, sitting up again and patting his hand on his friend's shoulder, "You crack me up! Parents have sex not only to make babies! Other wise you would have six or seven sisters and brothers now!"

The brunette was a little confused and couldn't help but ask, "Why... why do they do it then? It looks so gross and messy..."

"For the pleasure it gives." He answered with a reminiscent look on his face and a small smile.

Sapphire blue eyes shot open wide, "P-pleasure? You mean... it's fun?" he said loudly, grimacing.

"Uh huh, and when they moan it makes it all the more exciting." He whispered, biting his lip and moving his eyes towards the dance floor. Sora followed his gaze and saw Kairi dancing with Tidus. He frowned when he noticed how close they were dancing and gulped when the redhead grinded her body against the blonde, making him smile in a very odd way. He didn't know why but watching her like that in her short purple top and jeans skirt stirred something in him, or preferably something lower on him...

"Kairi has grown into an attractive girl, you know Sora."

He snapped out of his reverie with his friends words and nodded absently, turning his head towards him. "Don't you think she's dancing a little too close to Tidus?" he whispered. The other teen chuckled and shook his head again.

"She's just responding to her body's call."

"Huh?"

"When you're ready, you'll hear it call too. But until then, you should probably don't try to understand or rush it." he stood up and made his way back to the dance floor, leaving the young brunette with his puzzled thoughts.

That had been almost a year ago and he could understand the part of his body calling and the part of pleasure now, but he was a little terrified at the thought of being that close with someone and exchanging body fluids in that way... But his curiosity grew with each passing day and he really wanted to find out...but he knew he would need help. And now that he thought about it, his best friend had in some way offered to help him...

He nodded and stood up determined, if he was to learn what there was to learn then it would be best to do it now, when his parents weren't around to walk in on him or worse...

He looked at his watch again and read 10.15. Okay, so he had enough time to take a shower and clean up the house a little before Riku would get here. Good. Now just hope that he would be willing to show him.

There was no need to be nervous, right?

* * *

Watching his chronometer as he reached his house, Riku stopped it and smiled in satisfaction as he saw that he had beat his own record with a whole minute. He laughed and breathed in deeply, running his fingers through his sweaty hair. The usual jog around the island always made him feel more awake and active than anything else. Even morning sex couldn't beat the feeling of satisfaction his daily run procured. 

He entered his house and smiled as he met his mother in the kitchen making breakfast. Her silver hair that he had inherited, was still damp from her shower and she looked at him with a loving smile. "How did it go this time?"

"One whole minute." He simply answered and walked to her to kiss her on her forehead, "And I'm starving."

"Ugh!" she jerked her head away and pushed him off, "Go get a shower first, Riku."

He chuckled and grabbed a pancake from the table before leaving the kitchen.

As soon as he set a foot outside his house, Riku noticed the little droplets of water starting to fall on his nose. Even though the day had started brightly and rather hot, it was fairly common to see it change into nothing but rain for the rest of it here on the islands.

Breaking into a run as it rained a little harder, he spent less than 2 minutes on his way to Sora. By the time he arrived, it was really bucketing down and he hastily knocked on the door, his hair already dripping and his jean and tank top all drenched.

"Riku! You're all wet!" Sora cried and hastily stepped aside to let him in. "I didn't think you would come anymore seen the weather."

"I was already out before it began." He whispered, sniffling a bit and wiping droplets off his nose.

"I'll get you a towel, just wait here." The brunette said, turning around and making his way up the stairs.

Noticing how silent it was around the house, Riku asked in a loud voice, "Hey Sora, your parents gone again?"

"Yeah, for a whole week." Came the answer, followed by the sound of descending steps, "Here." He handed him the towel and stepped into the kitchen. "You want to eat something?"

"Na uh, ate at home." He whispered back, noticing the evasive behaviour of his friend, like he didn't want to look at him, "Why are you acting like you're uncomfortable around me? Do I smell bad or something?" he joked, seeing his friend give him a weak smile and leaning against the dresser.

"Why do you say that?" the brunette asked in turn, pushing himself away from the furniture and walking passed him and into the living room. Riku dried his hair with the towel and then dropped it on the kitchen table, raising one eyebrow as he followed his friend.

"Then why can't you just stay still for one minute? You haven't stopped moving ever since I got here." Leaning against the doorframe of the living room, the older teen watched Sora as he tucked away his console under the TV set and arranging the scattered magazines that were lying on the low table. "Oh, now you're cleaning? Ok, what's wrong with you?"

Sora sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "I'm trying to buy time." He then whispered, one eye opened to look hesitantly at the silver haired teen.

Riku folded his arms on his chest and smirked, he knew that the brunette wanted to ask him something and he was either going to like it or he absolutely wasn't. "Ok, shoot already, what is it?"

"Uhmm..." was the only thing Sora said for a whole minute before shaking his head, "Never mind."

"I sure won't." pushing himself away from the doorframe, he walked towards him and stopped just in front of his face. He had an idea of what this all was about and he decided to use Sora's one weakness in battle; his inability to lie efficiently. "Look me in the eyes and tell me that this isn't about sex." He whispered in a low tone, putting a soft stress on 'sex'. Aqua met blue and for a moment it was very silent in the room. Riku felt an exciting tingle running up his spine and couldn't help but smile when his friend started to stutter. He was close enough to feel the younger boy's erratic breathing on his own skin and his smile widened itself.

"Thought so." He then whispered, lowering his eyes on the other boy's lips when the brunette closed his eyes in defeat. Running his tongue over his lips briefly, Riku felt the sudden urge to catch the brunette's ones with his own. He frowned for a moment and took a step back in confusion. What was that?

"I just thought that it would be better to do it now, now that my parents aren't home and..."

"Do what, Sora?" Riku calmly inquired, masking his surprise, his tone so low it made the other boy shiver unwillingly.

"Hum...well; remember at your birthday party last year you said..."

One eyebrow raised itself again and the platinum blonde chuckled, "I know what I said, Sora. But I'm just wondering how we're going to do it."

Now it was Sora's turn to be surprised, "Do what?"

Riku chuckled, "Nervous already? We didn't even begin." He laughed again as brown eyebrows knitted together in worry.

"Begin...what?"

"Come on, Sora. There's nothing to be nervous about, really. All you need to do is relax and let it take over. You trust me, right?" Gulping again, the young boy nodded.

After all, he was his best friend and he probably knew what he was doing. There was absolutely nothing to be nervous about.

Right?

* * *

_To be continued…_

**_-Diamant Noir-_**


	3. Lesson number one

**Since this chap has a lot of sex in it that is important for the plot of the story, a big part of this chap has been cut out, but please check my bio for the full version.**

Usual disclaimers concerning Squaresoft & Disney...

* * *

**TWO: Lesson number one

* * *

**

It was raining really hard outside and it didn't look like it was going to stop anytime soon. The entire house was filled with the sound of falling raindrops, a strange, tranquil mood settling itself all around. The two boys were still standing in front of each other, the younger one with a worried look in his beautiful sapphire eyes. The older one just kept looking at him with a soft expression. Earlier he had noticed something shift inside of him while he had been standing inches away from his friend. He didn't exactly know why, but it came back now that he saw him looking at him with such innocent and trusting eyes. It was really strange...

"Okay," Riku smiled, "I think I've found out how we're going to do this." He whispered and walked past Sora towards the hall.

"You...you do?" the brunette whispered in respond, following his friend down the hall and to the stairs. "Where are you going?"

"To your parents' room." Was the simple answer. Sora gasped and shook his head, holding him back with a hand on his shoulder,

"Why do you want to go in there? I hardly enter that place..."

The older teen chuckled, "Maybe you should."

This caused more confusion to the brunette, who shook his head, non-understanding. "And are you going to tell me why?"

Riku just continued his way and entered the room of Sora's parents with no hesitation. "Remember my last sleep over?"

The brunette following him frowned, but nodded, "Yeah?"

"I couldn't sleep that night. And I overheard something coming from this room. Guess what?" Riku stopped in front of the TV set and crouched in front of it, admiring their collection of video's and DVD's.

Sora raised his shoulders, "What?"

"They were watching porn." He simply said with a grin on his face. "And some nasty one too."

"Ack! Riku! Shit, that's gross! They're my parents!" the younger teen cried out and turned around with a hand on his eyes, "Man, now I'll never be able to sleep when I know they're in bed!"

The platinum blonde laughed, "Oh man, you're such a baby. It's really time to turn you into a man, Sora."

"I'm not a baby, anyone would be disgusted when it comes to their parents having sex or watching obscene movies...! Oh, gross!"

Riku chuckled, "And I who thought that you really wanted to learn something new..."

"We're going to watch it!"

"Bingo."

Sora gulped as his friend came to stand in front of him with a video in his hands.

"Found it."

* * *

**_"Oh... That's so good... you're so deep...hmmm... harder...oh..."_**

**_"You want it harder...how's this... ah, you like it?"_**

**_"Yes...oh please...hmmm...oh yeah..."_**

Riku slowly shifted his eyes from the screen to his friend, who was sitting beside him. The boy's face was all blushed and his mouth was slightly open. He looked like he had been petrified and couldn't move his body to save his own life. The older teen slightly smiled and moved his gaze lower on the other teen's body and saw what he had expected to see. Looking back at the action in front of them, he could have got sworn to have heard a small whimper escape from the brunette's lips. He raised an eyebrow and hoped that the boy had not just come in his pants.

**_"How d'you like it up your ass..."_**

**_"Mmmm! Fuck me... it's so good..."_**

**_"Open your mouth... oh yeah... lick it...like that...hmmm..."_**

**_"You're so thight... god yeah..."_**

Sora let out a soft sigh and needed to shift a bit, just to ease the growing pulsations in his pants a little... He noticed that he was sweating all over. Man... This was extreme... three guys and one girl... that was... the shit! He couldn't tear his eyes from the in going and out going members of these muscular men... they were so huge! And the girl seemed to love them all stuffed up in both her entrances and even in her mouth...He didn't even know it was possible to have sex with a girl like that... oh man... he needed to ease his slightly painful erection and fast...

"Uhm... I need to go to the toilet." He mumbled and stood up, turning around quickly to prevent Riku from seeing his obvious erection.

"Sit back down, Sora. If you want to jerk off, you should just say so." His friend spoke in a low tone, "But if you feel that ashamed of yourself, I'll join you if you want."

"Eh..."

"Come on, it's just like when we we're little kids... you know checking out each other's weenie?" he chuckled as he undid his pants.

Sora gulped and softly chuckled, totally embarrassed now, "Yeah, but there wasn't a woman in the background moaning for more...And we we're just kids..."

"Just sit down, Sora. How are you going to know what you like, if you don't find it out first? And besides I'm only here for the support. It is you who wanted me to teach you."

The boy reluctantly sat down and didn't move anymore. Riku sighed and stood up, unbuckled and unzipped his pants, then let them fall around his knees. He stood there, his lower body fully exposed to the brunette, who was staring at him with wide eyes.

"Wow..." The younger teen whispered in awe before realising the sound had left his lips. He cleared his throat and tried again, "I mean...you're..." he gulped and adverted his eyes, "so big..." he then almost inaudibly whispered. _Ok, that sounded like some sort of dick-hungry slut!_

The older teen softly chuckled and sat back down beside his friend. "Ok, do you want me to show you how I do it?"

**_"Yes! Oh yes!"_**

Seeing that Sora didn't respond and only blushed more, Riku slowly raised his hand towards his swollen erection and closed his eyes, resting his head back on the couch. "Just keep your eyes on me, alright?" he whispered throatily, somehow the sensation of someone looking at him while he was pleasuring himself all the more exciting. First he closed his hand around his long shaft and then slowly moved it up and down.

Blue eyes were fixed on his friends arousal and he gulped again as he realised that the sight of him jerking off in front of him kinda got him... well, more aroused. Trying to suppress the feeling he shifted his gaze to Riku's face. Just when he did, the silver haired teen opened his aqua eyes and met his gaze. His hand was moving faster and he bit his lip, arching his neck to let out a low growl.

"Oh Sora!" he lustfully moaned, keeping his eyes on the cerulean ones.

"Eh... Riku!" Sora jumped back a little and covered his burning face with his hands in total shame as his friend burst out in laughter.

"Oh...boy... this is so much fun...!" he moaned again, softly chuckling. "Why are you so ashamed of yourself?"

The brunette mumbled something beneath his breath that Riku couldn't catch. The silver haired teen felt a little bad for making his friend so uneasy, but he wasn't willing to stop his 'education'. He didn't know why, but he felt like doing some little bit of exploring himself... why did he feel himself so attracted to his best friend? Why only now, after all those years? Hormones?

Feeling the little tingling shocks starting to spread themselves in his lower body, Riku took a decision. With no hesitation he gripped the younger boy's right wrist and guided it towards his throbbing arousal. "Sora, look at me." He softly whispered as he saw the boy turn himself hesitantly around to face him. "You will have to stop acting so childishly if you ever want to get laid one day." Riku knew that he wanted to reply that he wasn't acting like a damn child as the brunette pouted and opened his mouth. Launching himself forward, he gave in to his earlier urges and pressed his lips against Sora's, closing his eyes. At first he was sure that the younger boy would jerk his face away from his and as the elder felt that he didn't, he raised his free hand and pulled him closer by resting it on the nape of his neck. Moving his lips a little on the younger one's, Riku smiled as he heard a soft whimper escape the brunette's lips. He deepened the kiss a little, while he brought Sora's hand, which he still held down, on his erection.

Gasping as his hand rested on something hard and pulsing, Sora didn't get the time to protest as his friend 's tongue suddenly brushed passed his softly. He whimpered again and felt Riku smile against his lips in appreciation before pulling back. The brunette only blushed another shade of red and shyly opened his eyes to find those beautiful sea-green ones looking at him.

"Do you have a problem with me kissing you?" The platinum blonde whispered, his breathing a little ragged, "Do you want me to stop?"

Before he knew it, the brunette was shaking his head, "I mean... it's just... I didn't expect you to..." Sora trailed his eyes away from his friend, not able to look at him. This was so strange... he had expected doing this with a girl... not with another boy... and especially not with his best friend. But deep down, something told him that he was glad that it was Riku and not someone else...

"Do you want me to do it again?" Riku whispered in his ear, his tongue flickering briefly against the younger one's earlobe, causing him to gasp.

Sora could feel his heartbeat racing in his chest and unconsciously tightened his grip on his friend's arousal, causing him to moan throatily in his ear. "Riku..." he breathed, turning his face to look at him."I-I want..."

"What do you want...?" the elder whispered in a sexy, low tone, now trailing soft kisses the long his best friends throat and softly adding some downwards pressure on the boy's hand on his erection. Sora couldn't help but moan again and arch his neck, exposing more tanned skin for the other teen to explore. He could hear Riku chuckle as the blonde's one hand resting on his neck slid around his throat and cupped his face slightly, bringing him back on his eyelevel. "What do you want, Sora?" he asked again, his aqua orbs looking at him with such intensity, that it made him feel completely and deliciously numb.

"T-teach me... I want to feel... I want to..." his voice faded out as his hand on the other boy's erection was being coaxed into slow pumping motions. Riku's gaze was still on his, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. He used the hand that was cupping the brunette's face to bring him closer and kissed him again softly. Opening his eyes, Sora let out a shaky sigh and pleaded; "P-please Riku... I don't know how much longer..."

"Shh..." The silver haired teen interrupted, "Just lay back, then.", pushing his friend on the sofa to rest with his back on it. Doing as he was told, Sora laid himself on the couch and waited... waited for what actually?

"Riku?" he whispered as he couldn't sense the older teen near him anymore. His body was sweating all over, he could feel it through his clothing and it kept getting warmer in the room. He glanced at the TV and saw that the movie had already ended. Funny, they hadn't given it that much of attention in the first place. But then again, something told him that this was Riku's plan all along. And that kind of confused him... didn't Riku like girls? And didn't he himself prefer them as well? Then why were they doing this? Why did it feel... so natural? He closed his eyes and sighed, hoping that maybe Riku would have an answer for that too.

Something crept up his body and he shivered slightly as he felt a hand slide under his t-shirt, soft, slender fingers caressing their way up his torso. He opened his eyes and saw Riku smiling down at him mischievously, his eyes locking with his. Then the young boy gasped, his eyes open wide.

_Daaamn..._

Riku was naked.

Naked and on top of him.

**_( To read more, please go check my bio...)_**

* * *

_To be continued…_

**_-Diamant Noir-_**


	4. Attraction

Usual disclaimers concerning Squaresoft and Disney...

* * *

**THREE : Attraction**

* * *

Soon, after their intimate intercourse, the boys fell asleep, the heavy sent of satisfaction lingering in the air. Riku had spooned Sora's petite body against his and held him close, breathing in his scent. As he opened his eyes, he found themselves in this position and he tenderly smiled, reminiscing everything that had been said and left unspoken earlier. _I've always been very protective over him... I guess I've always loved him... but he showed me something new, something I would never have dreamt of finding...and now...I'm afraid... afraid of what he would say or think if I told him that..._

Suddenly the brunette turned himself around in his sleep, moaning softly and chuckling childishly. His face was now close to the blonde's, but he was still in the comfortable slumber of unconsciousness. Lifting a pale hand slightly, Riku felt his heart melt away at this endearing sight. Softly running the back of his hand on Sora's left cheek, the silver haired teen thought again about their recent joining. The passion and the pleasure they had shared had been so overwhelming, the amount of trust and willingness from the brunette increasing the feeling of intimacy between them. After what they had shared, there was no way they could ever return to what they were...just the best of friends. _We are so much more now...lovers... but does he feel the same about me?_

Sora stirred in his sleep and slowly resurfaced from his brief, deep slumber to find the Aqua eyes that had been present in his dreams fixed on his. A smile immediately crossed his features and he sighed, scooting closer to his friend and resting his free hand on the elder's right hip.

"Hey..." he sleepily whispered, closing his eyes to the caress on his cheek. Tender, warm lips pressed against his with a little hesitation and Sora smiled in the kiss, returning it with determination. Opening his sapphire eyes again and breaking their kiss, the younger teen thought to have seen a brief expression of insecurity on the other teen face but it disappeared as soon as those beautiful sea-green orbs opened again. Sora felt himself blush a little, and dropped his gaze shyly, "Thank you, Riku."

"Hey... come here..." the blonde whispered back and dropped a kiss on the boy's forehead and held him in a tight embrace, "I'm going to be honest with you..."

Blue eyes looked up expectantly, heartbeat starting a frenzied rhythm... and as a result, he blushed more. "Yeah?" _What do you expect him to say? You think he feels the same? He said it before; he is only here for the support..._

"I've never... had sex this intense in my whole life... especially with someone..." Riku slowly said, averting his gaze a little, avoiding those expressive sapphire orbs and their content for fear of what they would say. _How can I tell him this? How I want to..._

"From the same sex? Heh...me either... I can honestly say that it was the best sex I ever had." The younger boy chuckled nervously, suddenly fascinated by one of his brown, spiky tresses.

"Umm, no I meant to say someone dear to me..." Riku grinned back, turning his gaze back to that innocent, angelic face. "And besides, it was the only sex you ever had, Sora."

"I-I know and I loved it, Riku. I'm really glad you were here..."_He likes me... but probably not in that way..._

"Are you getting all soft on me now?" the elder joked, seeing Sora blush again. _If he keeps drawing blood to his face like that the rest of his body will run out of it..._ He laughed softly and waited for an answer from the brunette, who was still fidgeting with his hair.

"I guess it's just because we were so intimate with each other and because we've known each other for so long...I don't know, but I feel..." He fell silent as he realised what he had wanted to say. _Shit! Not now...oh please don't ask further..._

Riku frowned a bit and had expected something else to come from the blushing teen, but got nothing. Deciding to break the embarrassing silence without embarrassing him further he just shrugged, "Umm... sex can have that effect on people. I mean when two people share something that intimate, some... 'feelings' can surface. Only it is never sure if they are... lasting..." the blonde took a deep breath and closed his eyes. _Now he either says something or he doesn't... then we'll know..._

Sora frowned a bit and looked up at his friend, feeling his heart sank. _He wouldn't be saying something like that if he did feel the same about me...I thought he had felt something, but apparently it's already fading for him... _"Oh...right." he whispered, his face lighting up as if he had just found out that two plus two was four. But inside, he could hear his heart crackle. "Ok then." He whispered and smiled, "Thanks for showing me..." _I will have to get over it... and it's probably just a crush, it'll pass..._

"It's okay... it was quite enlightening for me as well..." Riku whispered, faking a soft smile while he actually felt his throat grow heavy. He swallowed and smiled again. _We'll just leave it at that then..._ he respected Sora's decision and decided for himself to let it go. And if the load of shit he had just said was actually true, these feelings would go over...

"Alright then," Sora smiled at him and turned himself around, determined to suppress what he felt in the hope it would fade out. He pushed himself off on his hands and looked at the damaged couch. "I think it would be better to buy a new one... there's no way I'll be able to explain it to my parents if they asked about the stains on the fabric. I'm pretty sure it doesn't go off either. Well, this sofa was old anyway... they will be happy with a new one."

Riku just watched him talking to himself and shook his head, "How do you expect to explain to them what happened to it?"

"Eh... well, uh..."

"You don't have a freckin' clue."

"A really fat cat came to sit on it."

"You must be kiddin' me. They'll never buy that."

Sora scratched his head, "Hum... how much does a couch cost, d'you know?" the elder shrugged and moved himself to stand up.

"How much did they leave you with?"

The brunette gave him that cheesy grin again, "A little fortune... $9000..."

Riku raised his eyebrows in awe and nodded approvingly. "Jeez..."

"Yeah... they must really trust me... well yeah, I'm almost sixteen, and it was pretty damn time."

"Uh-huh. And that's why they probably will send your grandma over to check up on you." Riku stood up and snickered.

"Hey!"

There was that famous pout again. Riku rolled his eyes and chuckled, bending over to retrieve his clothes that were scattered on the floor. "Don't tell me they didn't...?"

"Well...no..."

"See?"

"Shut up."

The elder teen got dressed swiftly while grinning, how he loved the usual bickering between them. _Maybe it's for the best to just stay friends... now that I think about it, a lot of things could've got changed between us... the question was if he would've got wanted to take that risk..._

"Hey Sora, what do you think we go shopping for a new couch later?" He walked to the window and opened the curtains, "It's raining less and maybe in an hour it'll stop."

"Alright," the younger teen stood up and picked up his discarded clothing, "But I was kind of hoping to get Kairi to help us out pick out one, you know? Girls are usually better at this stuff than we are."

Slapping a hand against his forehead, the blonde shook his head playfully, "Why didn't I think of that! Of course, we'll just go all together and when she asks what happened to the old couch, you'll give her that cat excuse, right? Sora, come on!"

Mentally sweat dropping, the brunette scratched the back of his head and smiled sheepishly, "Oh yeah..."

"I knew you were a little dense, but this proves that you're a half-wit on top of that too." Riku laughed and tried to evade the brunette's launch at him. Sora growled and jumped on him, sending them both to the floor in front of the TV. They wrestled for a brief moment and for once, Riku found himself straddled by the younger boy.

"Take that back."

"Make me."

"You asked for it." And with that Sora started to tickle the platinum blonde on his side, making him chuckle softly. But the brunette wasn't his equal in speed and soon Riku had grabbed his hands in his and held them to his chest. Trying to pull his arms free from the iron grip of his friend, the younger teen found himself struggling hopelessly. But in no way was he going to admit to himself that the elder was stronger than him.

"Let go, damn it!" Sora growled and bent over to bite the blonde's left earlobe.

"Ouch! No, wrong spot anyways." the elder teen chuckled and pushed him away from him, but still holding his hands. "Try again."

Sora pouted at him and got that look of I'm-not-giving-up-I'll-show-you-what-I-can-do-you'll-regret-it on his face. He launched himself forwards again and this time set his teeth softly in the blonde's throat, making the elder gasp.

"Uh, looks like I'm close. I wonder what this will do..." sapphire blue eyes roamed the handsome features displayed beneath him and he mischievously grinned. He let his tongue flicker out briefly over Riku's chin and chuckled as the blonde's lips curled into an approving smile. "How close am I?"

The silver haired teen chuckled too and his eyes fluttered shut, "Very close."

"And here?" Sora now brushed his lips teasingly over Riku's and withdrew a little too look at his expression. The platinum blonde opened his eyes and let go of the hands he still held captive.

"Riku...uhm...I don't know if you want this to go any further...uhm..." Sora blushed again, shifting his eyes to the carpet beside the blonde's head. _I don't want to be doing this now and end up making him do something he'll regret later. The sex was a one-time thing only. It's probably better to stop now we still have the chance._

"You know, one kiss isn't that big of a deal. It's just a kiss." Riku throatily whispered, running his right hand in the thick mass of brown that crowned the younger teen's features. "It doesn't have to mean anything. And... Honestly, you could use the practice..."

"Fuck you!" the brunette scowled playfully, chuckling.

"Yes, I fucked you... and you said you loved it."

"Why you..."

He never got the chance to finish his grumbling as Riku pulled his head down on his and locked their lips together. Sora smiled into the kiss and let the elder lead, granting him access to his mouth to come and play.

Accepting the offer, Riku gently let his tongue lick the brunette's lower lip before entering and searching for his reward. Before they both knew it, they were both out of breath and blushing furiously, panting uncontrollably.

"Great kiss, you're improving a little."

"Thanks, you're not that bad yourself."

The blonde chuckled and Sora stood up. "I think we don't want to continue otherwise we'll end up..." He looked meaningfully at the broken couch and smirked. Riku snickered again and took the hand his friend offered to help him up.

"Yeah, so are we going to do some couch hunt today or not?"

"Sure."

"Without Kairi, Sora."

"Alright, alright, I get it!" he whispered in exasperation. He then punched the blonde's arm playfully, "You still owe me an apology."

"For what? I was only telling the truth." The other teen innocently whispered back.

"I could strangle you, Riku."

"Yeah... you could, but first you should try and succeed at just trying."

"I... gah! I hate you!"

Riku pursed his lips to him and blew him a kiss before exiting the room, "I love you too." _No, honestly, I think I do..._

_If only you did in the way I wished you did, Riku...

* * *

_

"Hey you guys!"

Both friends turned around and saw Kairi running up to them. They were now at the big mall on the main island of Destiny Islands and to the joy of all people the sun was shining again, making the day a beautiful and enjoyable one. Like most of the days around here anyways.

"She looks good today..." Riku whispered, making the boy standing next to him chuckle at his friend's exclamation.

"Hey Kairi!" Sora greeted, smiling. He was really happy to see her. "What are you doing here?"

"Uhm... hanging around..." she chuckled back, smiling at him. "I'm just here with a couple of friends, but I left them at the fountain one storey below." She rolled with her eyes and shook her head. "Pff...The only problem is that they all brought their boyfriends along...kind of feel left out, heh... so what are you doing here?"

"I... eh...well..." the brunette stammered, how he hated to tell lies!

"Little Sora needs a new wardrobe." Riku filled in, "For his birthday. He's turning sixteen in a couple of weeks, isn't that so Sora?" he talked as if he was addressing a four year old, which unnerved the brunette.

"Cool!" The violet eyed girl said, "Are you going to give a party, Sora?"

Sora looked at Riku for a moment and pondered over the idea. "You know... I could give a party..."

"No scrap that, you should give a party!" the blonde enthusiastically said, wrapping his arm around the other boy's shoulders. "He's home alone, Kairi."

"Seriously!" the girl's eyes shot open wide, "Well, what are you waiting for, Sora? How long are they going to be gone?"

"Until next Monday."

"A whole week! You're so lucky!"

"Yeah. How about throwing it Thursday at my place?" Sora asked, looking up at his friend for confirmation. The blonde nodded.

"Why in only three days?" Kairi frowned and put a hand on her now feminine hips.

"Well, first there's the issue of my grandmother who is going to check up on me Wednesday and I still need to rearrange the music installation and stuff like that...and also you guys have to inform the maximum of people."

"Oh so now we're you publicity agents?" Riku grinned, "No prob, just leave it to us." He winked at Kairi and she winked back.

_Ok, am I missing something here?_

"Why the suspicious look, Sora?" the redhead asked, grinning at him. "You don't trust us?"

"Of course I do!" he immediately snapped back.

"Or are you...jealous?" Riku whispered in his ear, while looking at Kairi.

"Riku stop that!" he pushed him off of him and shook his head. "As if!"

The redhead giggled and waved a hand at them, "Well I'll leave you guys bickering, I'm going back to see my friends."

"Kairi, wait." The blonde grinned, "Let me go introduce myself to them."

"Why?"

"What do you mean why? Just trust me." He turned towards the brunette again, "Meet me at the store in 10minutes, Ok?"

Sora raised an eyebrow, but didn't ask. "Ok."

"Ok, see ya later."

"Later Sora!" Kairi waved at him and then followed the blonde to the escalator.

_What is that Riku planning now? Oh well, I'll find out sooner or later, we need a new couch first._

"Oh my god, Kairi! You're serious!"

Standing hand in hand in front of her friends with Riku, Kairi felt strangely at ease with this. They were just going to pretend to be each other's girlfriend and boyfriend, just so Kairi wouldn't be embarrassed anymore. She thought it was such a caring gesture from the blonde and had only accepted because he had insisted. It was a bit odd, because she could have got sworn that the elder teen knew that she liked Sora over him. But it was true that she lately felt a lot of attraction towards the sixteen year old.

Riku looked down at Kairi and smiled warmly at her. He had decided to do this because he not only felt a strong attraction towards the girl, but also because he hoped that by doing this, the young brunette he was obviously crashing on would react and maybe... He knew he wouldn't hurt the little redhead, because he knew that she felt something for Sora. But he believed that he and the brunette were closer now than Kairi ever could get with him.

"Prove it and kiss each other!" another blonde whose name was Tidus said, smiling.

Kairi turned her head towards Riku's again and bit her lip. The platinum blonde brushed a strand of her hair behind her ear and smiled, pulling her closer with his other hand on her waist. One of the girls gasped loudly in anticipation, making Riku smile wider.

Soft arms then went around his neck and he moved closer, their bodies in full contact with each other. She lifted her head a little and he pressed his lips against her glossed one's shortly, liking the sweet fruity taste of her lip-gloss off his lips. He groaned in appreciation and kissed her again, this time coaxing her to part her lips with his tongue.

Kairi softly moaned and felt his grip on her waist tightening, pressing her closer. _Oh, god...how I've dreamt about this... he's so hot..._ she arched her neck and let him slide his lips over her throat, whispering his name.

"Uhm...yeah...ok. We, we believe you guys... you can stop you know."

But they didn't for a long time...

* * *

_To be continued…_

**_-Diamant Noir-_**


	5. Falling

**Since this chap has a lot of sex in it that is important for the plot of the story, a big part of this chap has been cut out, but please check my bio for the full version.**

Usual disclaimer concerning Squaresoft & Disney...

* * *

**FOUR: Falling**

* * *

Mindlessly looking at some couches displayed in front of him, Sora felt like he was about to die from the confusion. Finding an appropriate couch was more difficult than it initially had seemed. There were so many styles, too many colours and an absurd quantity of combinations between those two criteria's.

After only 5 minutes of walking through the store, he plopped himself down on a large sitting bag, holding his head in his hands. His mind immediately started to drift towards the things he and his best friend had experienced a couple of hours before... How he had loved it... How he craved for the blonde to touch him again... how he longed for his blonde headed friend to see him as his lover...

Never before had he questioned his sexuality. Like most boys he had figured that his first time would be with a girl, in his case Kairi maybe, and not with a boy. And on top of that his best friend too. But was feeling the way he did for the elder teen even normal? Maybe Riku had thought about it too and had already made his choice by subtly tell him that he wasn't interested in 'something more' between them. He had said so in some way, right?

Maybe it was best to stay the way they were... come to think of it; everything would have gotten more complicated between them for sure. And that was honestly something he didn't want to change: the way they got along together. It was perfect now; better not ruin it for something that was probably just a crush.

And then there was Kairi. It was totally obvious that the girl liked Riku over him. Well what girl didn't like Riku? He was handsome, his body looked like it had been made by gods, and he had the most gorgeous pair of eyes anyone had ever seen. And on top of all that was his charm and just this thing that he emitted... it was like...

_He emits sex, that's all..._

The brunette chuckled to himself at that thought. To think about the boy he had grown up with in such a way..._Man...I got it bad..._ He couldn't help himself, just the thought of Riku naked and on top of him was all he needed to get aroused.

They had grown. They all had grown and only now he saw in what way.

Sex had never been an issue to stand still at. It had just been too gross to even talk about. But now that he knew what kind of pleasure it could procure, it was crazy, but he craved it. "Riku, you've gotten me addicted." _Addicted to you..._

But he was wondering if he really was gay. Earlier, he had been extremely happy when he had seen Kairi bounce towards the both of them. And with the remark of the blonde, he had silently agreed. She had been looking good. No, attractive. Sweet, innocent Kairi looking attractive? Wow, that's something new! But inevitable. She will become a woman... _a very beautiful and appealing woman on top of that too..._

That then brought him to his next thought. He had experienced sex with another boy, but what would it be like to have sex with a girl?

He chuckled, would Riku be there to help him with that too?

"Hell no, he'd probably make the girl turn away from me and get all the attention on him! Damn his good looks and cute butt!" Sora just couldn't believe that he had said that earlier to him. What had he been thinking! He softly laughed. Yeah...he hadn't been thinking that was what. _He had gotten me to the point of utter frustration...but still, he has a cute behind... Ok...so I like girls and boys...? Sora, you're confusing yourself here! Stop thinking all together, it starts to hurt._

"Hey, there you are!"

The brunette looked up and smiled warmly as he saw his friend marching up to him. "Why are you sitting on your lazy ass instead of searching for a couch? And why the hell are you in this section? It's way too classic here."

"Oh it is? Oh well... uhm, why did you go with Kairi earlier on?" Sora whispered, following the blonde to the modern section of the store. He watched him smiling toward a brown leather lounge with three seats.

"Oh, it was just about the party. You can be sure that her friends will be there." The blonde nonchalantly said, plopping down on the couch and bouncing up and down slightly, "Comfortable... a great place to bump and grind something here." He flashed a mischievous smile at the brunette, who sat down beside him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. Nothing gay, just amicable, right?

"You know, sex looks good on you." Riku whispered, making the younger teen gasp._ Did he really say that! Was it just a compliment? Or did he mean something?_

The elder teen then stood up and snickered, knowing that he had confused the brunette, "Hey butthead, stand up we need to find that couch already."

Sora looked up to see Riku standing in front of another lounge sofa but this one had a two seat attached to it, so it made it perfect to fit in a corner. It was of a deep, warm red colour and was decorated with orange and red cushions, some with exotic patterns on them. It was quite nice to look at actually. The only problem was...

"The colour doesn't fit with the rest of the furniture, Riku."

The elder teen chuckled, "Only the walls don't match. But that can be easily helped."

"What do you... no way! We're not going to paint it over!"

"It has already been arranged. Cloud is coming over tonight to see what can be done. Remember he's an interior architect, he'll help us out."

Sora opened and closed his mouth a couple of times before shaking his head, "But I don't want Kairi's brother to help us out! My parents will kill me!"

"No they won't. They have been complaining about their living room for quite a while now, haven't they?"

Sora gulped and nodded a little... he did not like where this was going...

"Well, they never have the time anyways, so what do you say we help them out? Don't worry, though. I don't think we'll change that much. I just think it'll need a new colour on the walls and some changes here and there."

"But... but what about my grandmother? And the party? Won't it ruin everything?" Sora asked, silently hoping that it would help convince the blonde to give up his plan.

"We'll just say that we want it to be a surprise and that she can't tell your parents otherwise she would ruin it all. As for the party, it'll mostly be in the backyard, so the inside of the house will be pretty much saved from rampage."

"Pretty much? Rampage! Riku!"

"Hey! Chill already! I was only joking! We'll just close off the living room and whatever it is you want to keep secret from the guests, alright?"

"I'm...I'm still not sure..." the younger boy stammered, looking at the couch. "But this couch sure looks cool though."

"It does, but you won't be able to take it home with you if you don't change the interior first. Come on, Sora! We'll have so much fun painting! Kairi said she'd help too!"

Blue eyes lightened up a little at the mentioning of her name and Riku noticed this with suspicious eyes. "She did?"

"Yeah, she did."

"Well...eh...let's give it a try, but if I don't like it, we're going to paint it back!"

"I'm sure you'll like it. But just in case, Cloud will bring some drawings of interiors with him so you can see a little how the room will look like."

"Okay... then I think... it would be wise to wait with buying the couch until we've painted. I think you can order by phone too anyways."

"Cool, then we're taking this one?"

"I... guess..."

Riku chuckled at the hesitant look of his friend. _So cute..._ "You know...maybe the old couch broke because it had had a lot of 'bumping' in the past..."

By the look the brown haired boy gave him Riku knew he was still not comfortable with the fact of his parents having sex. "And some intensive one too..."

"I get it Riku!"

"Maybe the new one... should get some kind of inauguration..." Riku then playfully continued, wiggling his eyebrows. Sora raised his eyebrows in response and smiled.

"To test if it's comfortable...?" the brunette said and plopped down on the couch, bouncing up and down on it for a while. He had his eyes closed and bit his lower lip like he was bouncing on something...hard and hot... Riku couldn't help but take a sharp intake of breath at this sight.

_Oh man... why is he doing this! I swear, that sweet ass is going to be mine again... I can't believe how fast he has gotten me falling for him after all these years..._

"What do you think about Kairi? Honestly, Riku. I've seen the way you two look at each other." The younger teen suddenly whispered, totally changing the subject with no warning.

Riku raised an eyebrow at that and then frowned slightly, sitting himself beside his friend. _Sora, you're acting a little bit out of character here... was' up with you?_ "I already told you, she's starting to look very nice." He responded, not comfortable with the subject of Kairi. Why did he have to talk about her now?

"Nice as in fuckable?" Sora bluntly said, nonchalantly raising his shoulders as if he ha asked the most innocent of questions. The silver haired teen chuckled and shook his head in disbelieve.

"O...k. And here I thought that you were too innocent to even think about her like that."

"But you took that part of me already. Remember a couple of hours ago?" He then wrapped his right arm around the silver haired teen's shoulders again and wiggled his eyebrows. It apparently didn't have the desired effect on the blonde for his face looked like he was being hold by a mentally dysfunctional person.

"Uh-huh. Cut the crap, why are you saying something like this?"

_Damn you, Cute butt! You know me too damn well, don't you? _"I was just thinking about what you said earlier when we saw her."

"Well yeah she looked good. That doesn't mean I wanted to fuck her."

"Oww come on, Riku. It just glows off you!" Sora tried again, determined to have a confession out of the blonde.

Riku glared at him, looking offended. "You think I screw with every girl that happens to pass by or what? Even Kairi?" he spoke with a warning tone in his voice, making the smile the brunette had had on his face disappear into nothing.

"But I thought..." the younger one stammered as the blonde grabbed his arm and pushed it off his shoulder.

"You thought wrong, Sora!"

For a moment it was silent between them, only the dull music from the store interrupting the unspoken moment. Sora felt a lump in his throat and found himself holding back a sob. _Oh man...what have I done? Now he's mad at me! _"Riku... I didn't mean to..."

"Sora, look. It doesn't mean that just because a girl looks good and even attractive that she is suitable for having sex with. You have to know where to draw the line and hold your horses. Did you even think about the consequences if you were to sleep with Kairi?"

The blonde could tell that he had hit a tender spot. "Of course you didn't." He sighed as he saw a sad pout form itself on the younger teen's features and his eyes expressing the remorse he was starting to feel himself for scowling at his friend. "Hey... I'm sorry okay? I shouldn't have got snapped at you like that. But sometimes you can be pretty..."

"Stupid? Yeah, I know...I'm sorry too, but did you think about the consequences when you slept with me?" He whispered in a small voice, eyes sadly looking at the floor. _This hurts..._

Riku frowned for a moment and then hesitantly looked up at Sora._ But I thought you didn't... How foolish of me...!_ "Sora you...felt...?"

The younger teen gulped and blushed._ Now I've done it... Riku will turn away from me for sure..._

The blonde took a shaky sigh and raised a hand to brush some strands of his brown hair back, "I... " He stopped and found those wonderful pools of blue fixed on him with a hint of hesitation and surprise at the hand that was caressing his hair. "I was afraid you..." He stopped again and took a deep breath. " I think I've fallen..." The last part he blurted out hastily and found the courage to keep his eyes on the younger boy's. "Fallen for you..."

Seeing that Sora only let out a shaky sigh, Riku thought that he had ruined everything and that the boy was now shocked by what he had just said, but wasn't this what he had wanted too?

"Sora..." he tried again, his voice slightly shaking.

"Does this make us lovers?" Sora interrupted, face blushed fiercely and blue eyes shyly directed to the floor.

"Do you... do you want us to be... lovers?" Riku whispered back, heart jumping up and beating faster in his chest.

"Do you want us to take that risk?"

"I know I want to be with you, Sora, in more than one way."

"And I know I want you to see me in more than one way... but..."

The blonde chuckled softly and put a warm hand on top of one of the younger teen's, interrupting what the other teen had wanted to say "I thought you would have gotten shocked about what I was starting to feel for you..."

Sora sighed a little and shook his head, that's where the confusion began. These feelings he felt were not really romantic ones... but Riku seemed to think that he did feel that way... He still needed to find out some things before he could make up his mind "You know what you said about sex awakening some feelings inside of people? I believe it is true, you know? I'm afraid. I don't know if this is just pure wanting or if this is really lo..." he fell silent and closed his eyes.

"Sora." Riku whispered, making the brunette look at him by putting a hand on his chin. That was it... he understood now..."Sora look at me. I'm afraid too you know? I don't know in which way this will affect our relationship, but I know that I'm feeling a strong attraction towards you."

"I'm attracted to you too, Riku. The way you made me feel... I really loved it. I've been craving for it since then..." He shyly looked away again and blushed, "But..."

"But what?"

"I don't know... it's Kairi."

"Kairi?" _Ok, you're confusing me again. What the hell has she got to do with all of this!_

Sora took a deep breath, "Yeah...no matter how much I want to have sex with you now, I just can't help wondering about how it would be like to... have a girl... perhaps even Kairi... I'm sorry, Riku."

Riku's face lit up and he nodded understandingly, "I see. You're wondering about your sexuality? That's pretty normal you know."

"You're not mad?"

"Why should I be? I'm not your boyfriend."

"Would you like to be?"

"Do you want me to be?"

Silence. Sora bit his lower lip, an apologetic look on his face. Riku scooted a little closer to him and pressed his forehead against his, his lips inches away from the brunette's.

"Look, here's what we're going to do. Find out what you need to find out about what you're feeling, Sora. But I've made up my mind already; I'll just accept whatever you decide. I don't want to pressure you, okay?"

Sapphire blue orbs looked into aqua ones, expressing relief and happiness. He smiled and pursed his lips, pressing a soft kiss on the corner of the elder teen's mouth. "I know one thing for sure. I want you to be my lover... I want you to make me feel like you made me feel earlier."

"Sora..."

"Riku... do it to me. I know I'm not being fair towards you by acting like this, but I really, really want it."

_I know I should tell you about Kairi and me, but we promised to each other that we wouldn't tell you... how I hate to do this to you...I'm the one who's not being fair, but I still need my plan to work and gain you all for myself... release you of all doubts that are still lingering in your mind, Sora. And if this is the first step to take to reach my goal, I'll gladly imply to your wish... but you will find out that you've got the best here with me..._

"Let's get home then."

**_( To read the lemon, please check my bio for the links)

* * *

__To be continued…_**

**_-Diamant Noir-_**


	6. Doubts and regrets

**A small part has been cut out from this chap, to read the full version, please check my bio.**

Usual disclaimer concerning Squaresoft & Disney...

* * *

**FIVE : Doubts and regrets**

* * *

It had started to rain again. Heavy droplets were splashing against Sora's window, composing a soft, sleep inducing rhythm. One could say the perfect sound to relax to after an intimate session of guidance in the arts of making love. No matter how sinful the act. 

_Love crosses the boundaries of sexes...as they say...it is blind..._

Resting with his back against the wall underneath the window, Riku shifted a little on his spot beside Sora's on the bed and pulled him closer to him. He more felt rather than heard the brunette sigh contently against his bare chest and hold him close as well. Faces now inches apart, they both smiled at each other, the satisfaction of their joining reflecting itself in the gentle caresses and tender touches.

"Sora..." the elder whispered, wanting to ask if the other boy knew what he was doing to him by touching him in the way he did right now. No matter how much he loved him and wanted to love him like there was no tomorrow, he had to admit to himself that getting laid twice in one day with such short intervals was kind of weary, even for him. And every one knew that when it came to stamina, he was the grand champion amongst all boys on the islands. It is said that sex is one of the most exhausting sports... well, now he could understand why people said that... strange though that he never got that exhausted when he did a girl. _Maybe...maybe because I never did a girl twice...at least not in one day...and maybe because I love Sora so much and I've given him the best of me every time..._

"Yes...?" Came the half moaned response of the brunette in front of him, sapphire depths focused on him.. How he loved those eyes. As clear as the summer's sky on midday and as beautiful as the shining stars at night, always telling what went on in the younger one's heart. And always emitting the innocence the brunette seemed to be drenched in from birth. Even though he had given his virginity away to him, Riku could still see the innocence in those eyes of his, telling him that even though the years would add themselves on him, his friend always would be pure and, to him, untainted. But right now, the brunette was doing little to show his 'innocence' as the elder teen suddenly had to bite back a moan.

"S-Sora!" He whispered as he realised that one hand of the of the younger one had disappeared underneath the sheets and paying some sensual attention to one certain area of his body that he had thought inactive a few seconds ago._ I'm not up for another round just yet! How can he after what I did to him? I've created a monster!_

Sora then sweetly smiled back, as if he was a child caught trying to steel a cookie from the cookie jar. "Yes, Riku?" He whispered again, scooting closer if possible and his eyes fixed on the elder's lips to catch their movement as he would speak. "Is there something wrong?" he then purred, dropping a soft kiss on the corner of the blonde's mouth. "Am I doing it wrong? Is this better?" And with that he let go of Riku's member and caressed his balls carefully, and eyes still focused on his lips. The silver haired boy's reaction made him grin childishly and giggle in pleasure.

"I...g-ga-ah! N-no..." He whimpered, throwing his head back and tightening the grip his hand had on the younger teen's hip. "B-but Sora-ah!"

"Yes, Riku? Do you want me to try that thing with my mouth again? I promise I'll do my best this time." Sora sweetly whispered, knowing damn well that Riku was a little tired, but wanting to pleasure him right this time. After all, practise made perfect, right? Giggling he squeezed his friend's balls tenderly so not to hurt him and waited for his signal. Any signal.

"Do you want to feel my mouth around you again, my lover? Come inside of my hot and wet sweet little hole?" He teased, grabbing the elder's obvious erection now.

"Oh fuck Sora... Since when do you...t-talk so dirty...?" Riku managed to whimper out, before bucking his hips to the sweet torture his best friend was making him endure.

"Don't you like it? Don't you like hearing me moan your name, pleading for you to go faster...harder and deeper?" he punctuated the last four words with strong jerks on the now throbbing member of his friend.

"Sora! Oh fuck!" He cried out, bucking his hips to the movements of the brunette's hand, the spot where his tip touched the sheets starting to get moist. _Like it! I love it when you plead, makes me want to plunge into your tight body until you scream for me to stop..._

Sora throatily chuckled and ran his tongue over Riku's cheekbone, nipping his skin afterwards. "You want to come in my mouth? I promise I'll swallow every single drop, Riku my lover."

Letting out a loud moan, Riku just couldn't believe how seductive his innocent friend had just sounded and how good he was making him feel right now. But he wouldn't let the brunette be dominant over him, still, if he wanted to give him the pleasure so eagerly he wouldn't stop him. He wouldn't even be able to stop him now, not in the state he was in. "Get down there then. Show me what you can do, baby."

**_(To read the lemon, please check my bio)_**

"H-how did I do?"

Riku chuckled and threw an arm around the brunette chuckling tiredly and pulling him closer. "Do you still need to ask?" he smiled at him. Sora softly smiled back, blushing slightly.

"I knew you learned pretty fast, but this was really awesome. It was the best head anyone has ever given me. Thank you, Sora."

The brunette's smile widened itself and he nervously chuckled, "Really?"

"I assure you."

"Gee, Riku..."

"But do tell me one thing..."

"Yes, Riku?"

"Stop talking like that... you're making me..."

"Like what, Riku? What did I do?"

"That! You have no idea what kind of weapon you've got there... you're just so adorable at times... almost too adorable..."

"You think I'm cute?

"Of course you are... You're...you're the most adorable, sexiest creature to me on this planet, Sora. You know how I feel for you..."

Sora looked down apologetically and bit his bottom lip, "I'm sorry, Riku."

The blonde shook his head, he knew that he shouldn't have got said that but Sora needed to know how he felt. The last thing he wanted was for his lover to feel pressured in choosing between him or another girl. He wanted Sora to make his own choice, to follow his heart and be sure to make the right decision, whatever that was for him.

"Don't be...I love you, Sora and I don't think that will ever change, no matter what you decide. I'll always be there for you, we're friends and that is what we'll stay if that's what you wish us to be."

Sora sighed; he was caught in between two fires. He knew he wanted to see what his relationship with Riku could evolve itself into, but he also wanted to know if he had a chance with Kairi or any other girl. But most of all with Kairi. Did she like him back? Could they share something together?

But during the course of the day, there had been one thought that had had him thinking a lot. Was it even normal to like another guy? And wouldn't it be more likely to go out with Kairi instead of Riku? What would people think of him? Of both of them? He knew he liked Riku. A lot, but to go so far and say that it was love... he just couldn't... and he wouldn't..._ I need to talk to Kairi first... this just doesn't feel right anymore. I can't keep him on hold like this..._

He sat himself up and moved himself to straddle the blonde. "Riku."

"Yes, Sora?"

"You know that we'll never be just friends anymore. That's practically impossible and you know that too."

"We could pretend... that it never..."

"Happened? Are you serious?"

"Sora...if in the future you were to decide that you don't want to see me as your lover or anything more, then I do believe that it would be best to pretend it all never happened, right?" Riku chuckled as he saw a minim pout form itself on the brunette's lips. He reached a hand out to him and cupped his left cheek while caressing his lips with his thumb. Even though it was hard for him to say this, he still forced himself to speak. "I'd understand perfectly." _It would hurt, but I would understand... if it were to make you happy...I'd understand... God, how I love you Sora..._

"Oh, Riku! I'm so torn!" The little brunette threw himself on him, feeling like he needed to release the frustration that was taking over in his mind. "I don't want to hurt you! You mean so much to me; you've shown me so much. I could never live with the idea of forgetting about what you taught me. But at the other hand, I feel like I'm also attracted to Kairi. And I'm wondering... I like you, Riku and I like Kairi. You two are my best of friends. I'm caught in between two huge fires. And..." his voice trailed off and he sighed, trying to hold the tears back that were threatening to roll down his cheeks."…and I don't want to loose either one of you…"

Despite his efforts, Sora was crying now and Riku could feel the hot tears falling on his chest. It broke his heart to see his friend like this and to think that he was part to blame...

"Don't cry, Sora... please don't..." he tried to comfort him, running a hand over the shaking shoulders of his little tanned body, "I know...I know that you'll make the right decision... I trust you on that."

"I...I don't want to choose..." he whimpered and sobbed harder.

"Now you're just being a baby, Sora..." he soothingly whispered, earning another heartbreaking sob from the brunette.

"Will I ever get out of this...without loosing either one of you..."

"That's up to you, but know that you'll never loose me..."

"Right..." He smiled at him, sat up and climbed off of him and the bed, walking towards his clothes that were still lying on the floor in front of the still opened door. Riku just watched him doing this and almost wished he didn't feel the way he did towards him...just to ease the pain his friend was feeling... But he couldn't deny what his heart was telling him...

"It's raining again, so what do you say I make you dinner?" Sora's cheerful voice suddenly pierced through the dark clouds that were enveloping his mind. He looked up at him again and was surprised to see Sora fully clothed and standing by the door.

"Huh?"

"I said that I'm going to make dinner for us. It's raining too hard to send you home."

"Oh, sure. Thanks Sora. Need some help?"

The brunette shook his head and shrugged, "I only have to warm it up in the microwave."

"Oh okay." Riku smiled at him and couldn't believe how fast his friend could put on a mask to hide his sorrow. "Sora."

The brunette turned himself around to look at him again, "Yes, Riku?" he whispered in that cute voice again and chuckled.

The elder slightly chuckled back but quickly changed his expression into a more serious one, "Don't suppress it. It won't do you any good."

A watery smile appeared on his face, "Could we...not talk about this right now? I would like to think about it all later, okay?"

Riku could hear the tears behind those spoken words and nodded his head, watching as his friend quickly turned around to descent the stairs.

_I thought that after this, it would have been easier for him to take a decision... guess I was wrong... Oh man, I can't stand seeing him like this! But I will make him see that he doesn't need Kairi or any other girl... Sora...you will be mine...I will just have to patient.

* * *

_

"So if we paint the upper half of the walls in a beige colour and the under half in a soft bordeaux it will make the colours of the couch and the colours of the other furniture come out more. Making the room a very comfortable one to sit and relax in. I must say that your wooden floor is a little jewel. Have you always had it?"

Cloud had arrived half an hour ago and shown them the drawings of other interiors. They all had decided that a warmer colour for the walls would be more exciting instead of the dull white one. Riku had smiled in silent satisfaction as he had seen Sora participate vividly in the discussion about whether rearranging the furniture or not, he seemed to have more interest in the whole idea. Riku suspected that it was his way to hide what had been spoken of earlier, but it looked like he was having his fun.

"Ever since we moved in here, yeah. It has always been a part of this house, I guess." Sora responded and smiled towards Riku. "This is going to be so awesome!"

Cloud nodded, "It will. You have a very elegant sitting room, it only needs a little bit of paint and a couch. Which brings me to another thing..."

Riku raised an eyebrow at that, he knew what was going to be the next question, Kairi had asked him about it too and he had told her that it had been Sora's idea to take another couch to replace the other for it had been old.

"Kairi told me something about an old couch, but was it that old that you already threw it out without buying another? What really happened to it?"

"That..." Sora began, casting sideway glances to his friend, "N-none of your business..." he said trying to sound confident. Riku just kept looking at Kari's brother with a calm expression and did not speak. _I'm wondering if the rumours I've heard about him are true..._

"Really now?"

"What do you think happened?" Riku calmly said, raising softly smirking.

Raising an eyebrow in response, Cloud smirked too. Sora suddenly excused himself and went into the kitchen. Cloud followed him with his eyes until he was out of sight and then shifted his eyes back on Riku. "I always thought you liked the opposite sex, Riku?"

"I thought the same of you, until I heard the rumours of you and the mayor's daughter."

"Aeris? What did they say?"

"They said you ditched her for her brother... what's his name again...?"

Cloud merely chuckled and raised his shoulders, "Those crazy rumours..."

"You're denying them?"

"Of course. I never had something with Aeris."

"Is that so?"

"We talked a lot, but it never clicked between us."

Riku raised his eyebrows again, "But I imagined it clicked with someone else?"

"Riku... it's not going to be easy for the both of you if you come forth with this, people will have problems with accepting it."

"There's nothing between Sora and me."

"But I can see in your eyes that you would like it to be more than that, right? Did you two have sex already?"

Riku silently nodded and looked into the other blonde's cerulean eyes. "But he's not sure about all of it and... and it's causing him a lot of pain..."

"Ah. Kairi, right?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry for the both of you. I'm sure it will all work out. He'll make the right decision."

"Yeah..."

"Heads up. At least you've shared something with him that my sister hasn't. You could say that for the moment you're leading the course."

"I know that should be comforting me, but strangely it doesn't."

Cloud sighed, "Sora is a boy who follows his heart at all times, I've seen it so many times when you three used to come over and play with each other. I know you feel extremely guilty for having imposed him such a cruel choice, but know that when he'll make his decision clear, you'll be sure that he's acted like his heart told him to. And that, Riku, is important. One can't deny his heart."

Riku nodded and softly smiled. "Thanks, Cloud."

"You're welcome, Riku."

A soft beeping sound was heard in the room.

"Excuse me." Cloud grabbed his portable from his belt and opened it. "Hello? Oh, it's you... yes... sure... at Sora's place. No, you can come...we'll just go with your car, I can leave mine here... yeah, alright... I missed you too... me too... yeah, okay." He closed the device and found a smirking Riku looking at him. "Yes, it was Leon."

"I didn't say anything."

"You didn't have to."

That's when Sora came back in the room, face a little flushed. "You guys done talking?"

"There was really no need to hide, Sora. You can be sure that your secret is safe with me." Cloud winked at him and walked over to the kitchen to retrieve his drawings. "So tomorrow we'll go buy the paint and start painting. Be sure to wake up early so we can get an early start, ok?"

Sora looked at Riku and frowned, _what did he tell him about us? Did he tell him about what we did! Riku, did you?_

The door bell ringed.

"That's Leon. I got to go, boys. We'll see each other tomorrow; I'll bring Kairi along to help."

The blonde walked to the door and opened it to reveal a tall brunette with stunning grey eyes and a long scar that ran across his face. At first view it seemed like he was the stern type, but once he saw Cloud, he produced one of the most gorgeous smiles a man could make. Sora could tell that he didn't do that often and guessed that the rumours he had heard about Kairi's brother were true. He was a homosexual.

"You got here fast." Cloud whispered after they had kissed each other on the lips.

"One month without the person you love can have that effect on you." The other whispered back, running a hand through his lover's blonde strands. "Shall we go?"

"Yeah. Bye Sora, Riku. And Riku remember what I told you, ok?"

"Yeah, I will." Riku responded, slightly waving.

Sora just looked at his friend again after the door had closed itself. "You didn't tell Cloud about us, did you Riku?" he asked, disappointment apparent in his voice.

The blonde slightly frowned, "Is that a problem to you?"

"As a matter of fact it is!" the younger teen loudly said.

"Sora, calm down. Why does it bother you? I just needed some advice."

"From a homosexual, so that means that you were asking him about what we did. And about homosexual things, right?"

"Sora, what...?"

"No! I'm not...I don't..."

"Sora, why are you so upset about this?" He grabbed his friend's shoulders and shook him slightly.

"Don't touch me!" the brunette screamed and wrenched himself away from him, "You shouldn't have got told him, Riku! You shouldn't..." he whispered shaking his head and backing away from him. "It was supposed to stay between us. I trusted you! Why didn't you ask me first?"

Riku shook his head in disbelieve at the words his friend just spoke out, "Sora... are you ashamed of what we did?"

Tears were now falling the long his cheeks again and he turned his face to the side. "I'm not ready to tell the world Riku. Why did you do it?"

"But I didn't tell the world, Sora! I just needed some advice and he was the only person who could understand what we were going through... I just thought..." He fell silent as he saw Sora shake his head violently.

"No! What we did...no-no matter how good it felt was sinful! I don't want to be seen as a homosexual, because I'm not one!" he yelled out without thinking and immediately knew that he had made a terrible mistake. He put a trembling hand against his mouth as he saw one lonely tear travel the long his friend's right cheek. "Oh my god...Ri..."

"Is that what you truly feel?" The blonde shakily whispered, eyes as hard as stone and lips trembling slightly. "Is this what your heart is telling you? Even though I have confessed my feelings for you?"

Opening and closing his mouth without being able to produce a single sound, tears continuously flowing on his cheeks, Sora helplessly watched as Riku stepped up to him.

"Why don't you just rip my heart from chest then, because it will serve me to no good anymore." He harshly whispered even though his own tears were now flowing freely. "I gave myself to you. Entirely. Now I know it was of no use. Why did you lead me on like that? Why did you make me believe that we had something special? You say you trusted me and I let you down? Look at yourself. You're cruel, Sora. And I was too blind to realise it in time."

"Riku...n-no!" The brunette finally choked out as he saw his friend turn around and put a hand on the doorknob. "D-don't go! Don't go..." he fell on his knees and sobbed, "I'm sorry! Please!"

"Give me one good reason why, Sora."

"I'm...I'm afraid..." he whimpered, his shoulders shaking from his sobs, "Don't go... I need you..."

"Life is full of insecurities, Sora. If you're afraid of everything that means change or something out of the common to you, you might as well die right now and skip the rest. You do not want me to stay, Sora. If you truly wanted it, you'd accept the change and take the risk. Goodnight."

"Riku!"

As the door slammed shut, he could have got sworn that he heard something break inside of him.

_You said you wouldn't leave me..._

_Why did you go...?.Why does it hurt beyond words...?_

He slumped down on the floor and laid there crying his eyes out for hours until he dozed off, exhausted from all the tears he had shed.

_Don't it always seems to go; that you don't know what you've got 'til it's gone?

* * *

_

_To be continued..._

**_-Diamant Noir-_**


	7. What really matters

**This chap contains a small amount of sex, but nothing too graphic...**

Usual disclaimer concerning Squaresoft & Disney...

* * *

**SIX: What really matters**

* * *

The rain had diminished and the first rays of light had been able to break through the thick curtain of dark clouds surrounding the group of islands. The streets were silent and abandoned, on some places muddy and slippery, very traitorous for those who were up at this time of the morning.

Minding his footsteps and concentrating on his breathing and tempo, a platinum haired teen ran his daily jogging in the still sleeping streets of the small town. You would always see him out this early in the morning, for it didn't matter what kind of weather it was, he was relentless when it came to having his usual run.

Even though he had told himself to watch out for the muddy puddles of water, he didn't see the next one until he had felt his left foot splashing into to gooey substance. Cursing himself for being so imprudent, he decided that maybe it hadn't been a good idea to go running today after all. His mind really wasn't with it. Stopping his chrono-watch, the blonde let out a deep sigh and then ran a hand through his dampened hair.

_I'm still a good twenty minutes from home... I'll get myself something to drink... _

He spotted a small grocery store at the end of the street and ran to it. The owner, a friendly old man, was just putting out his fruits and vegetables for the day.

"Ah, Riku! How are you today? I see you've left your itching shoes at home, have you decided to take morning walks instead of runs, son?"

Riku gave the man a small smile and sighed. " No, mister Ishisu. I just... I have a lot of things on my mind lately... Are you open? I would like to have some water."

"Sure, son, come on in." The owner said, turning around and walking back inside of the small shop. "How is Sora by the way? I haven't seen that little boy in years, does he still has that unruly mass of hair?" he chuckled as he took place behind his counter, waiting for Riku to make his choice.

"Oh, Sora... he's fine..." The blonde responded with a fake smile to hide the hurt he felt in his heart and then opening the standing fridge with the drinks. He took out his bottle of water and turned around to pay for it.

"Ah you two boys have been friends for as long as I can remember. It was always Riku Sora, Sora Riku. You two were inseparable, never doing things without the other." Mister Ishisu smiled at him with his old, friendly eyes and nodded, "I'm sure your friendship is strong enough to stand the test of time... it would truly be a shame to see something that beautiful get destroyed by little changes..."

Riku let his head hang... he felt guilty. He had been feeling guilty all morning, explaining why he hadn't been able to keep his mind by running. He knew that the old man was right. _Why did I say those things...? _Sora had been right, he should have got asked him first before going talking to Cloud...and he also felt like he hadn't kept his promise to the brunette. No, he had lied to him. He had lied when he had told him that nothing would change between them and that he would accept whatever decision he would take...

"I'm such a dork..."

"What was that, my boy? My ear device sometimes bails out on me..."

The blonde's head shot up and he found himself staring into the honey brown eyes of the old man. "Uh… Nothing." He shook his head and reached in the pocket of his jogging pants, taking out some money. He then looked at his watch and read 8.00. "Here."

"Thank you. Send my regards to little Sora and to your parents, alright?"

Riku nodded and turned around to leave, "Okay mister Ishisu. Thank you for the advice."

Mister Ishisu nodded and smiled, "Alright, Riku. This one has gotten too old." He responded, ticking with his right index finger against the ear device in his right ear.

The blonde gave him a weird look and just shook his head, exiting the little shop. He now needed to get at Sora's in time to apologise before they left for the store.

"Hopefully they haven't left yet... I'm so sorry, Sora, please wait for me..."

* * *

"I thought Riku was going to be here too. Didn't he say that he would come? Shouldn't we wait for him?"

Kairi and Cloud had been waiting for Riku for about half an hour and Sora's living room had now been cleared of all its furniture and other decorative things.

"I've put all the stuff in boxes. They're in the basement now," Sounded the deep, rich voice of Leon from the living room entry. "If Riku hasn't shown up yet, maybe he'll come later to help out with the painting. But if we want to get the job done, we'll have to leave now."

Sora was sitting at the kitchen table, listening to their conversation. None of them knew what had happened after Cloud and Leon had left last night... The reason why Riku wouldn't come today to help them out. It was his entire fault... he had lost his best friend and it was his fault. All he wanted to do now was crawl into his bed again and cry the bits of tears he hadn't spilled last night. He didn't even know why he had cried that much, everything seemed to get more complicated by the minute. He knew that what he had said yesterday had been what he had been thinking at that time. And he hadn't meant to hurt him, but it was just that... _I'm just not ready yet..._

Riku knew that Sora was attracted to him physically. The brunette had told him so himself. But that didn't mean that there had to be romantic feelings attached to them, right? Riku knew this too, so why did he say those things to him last night? Couldn't he tell that the brunette was fucking confused about his whole situation and that he needed to sort things out before taking on other problems? Or did he really overdo it last night when he had screamed not being a homosexual at him?

_I don't even know why I said that... which is stupid, because I had sex with him... Sora you're such an idiot. If only you had thought before speaking, he would have got been here... and this all would have got been so much fun..._

"Sora? Sora, we're leaving."

"Eh?"

Ocean blue eyes looked up and saw Kairi smiling at the kitchen door, tucking a strand of hair behind her left ear. "Are you okay?"

Running a hand over his eyes, the brunette ran his other hand through his messy hair and then gave her a drowsy smile. "Just a little tired." He whispered.

The redhead approached him and softly smiled again, "Cloud and Leon are waiting in the car... if you want, I can tell them you want to stay. I'll stay with you if you want."

Sora sighed and rested his head in the palm of his right hand. Kairi rubbed a hand over his back soothingly.

"I'll tell them to go without us."

"Kairi, wait."

She swirled around and her shoulder length auburn hair flew around her, "Yes, Sora?

He softly smiled at her, "Do you think they'll mind?"

"Nah," she waved a hand to him, "Any chance they get at being alone, they take it... if you know what I mean..." she rolled her eyes and chuckled, "I'll go tell them."

He watched her bounce out of the kitchen and frowned. Kairi... had she dressed herself in that way on purpose or was it simply in function of handiness? He knew that he was somewhat naïve at times but...

The younger girl had been wearing blue, baggy pants and a white sleeveless top with a knot on her back so her flat, tanned belly was shown. And that was...it. Maybe a bra under her top and her panties and shoes at her feet, but other than that... even about the bra he wasn't sure... he didn't see any straps peeking out the broad straps of her top. He knew she dressed like that almost all the time, but that was when she was surrounded by her friends and not when she would be working all day... with nothing but male company... okay two of them were gay, one of them was her own brother, but what about the last one?

_I thought she liked Riku... maybe I was wrong? Maybe I'm just imagining things... maybe she did it for Riku... thinking he would be here..._

"Are you daydreaming again, you lazy bum?"

Sora scratched the back of his head and smiled at her, "What'd they say?"

"Cloud knew what he needed and Leon was suddenly very eager to leave... do not ask me why."

"I guess it'll be some time before they come back then, huh?"

"Uh huh." She whispered and walked over to the fridge, bending over and opening it. "Do you have some milk?" she asked.

"I think so, it should be in there."

"Ah, found it!" she happily said, "But, there's only the bottom... Can I have it?"

"Feel free to do so." He said and watched her put the bottle against her lips and start drinking. Little white drops escaped her lips and he found himself thinking naughty things as he lowered his gaze and saw her erected nipples. _No bra then?_ He gulped and averted his gaze. _I shouldn't be doing this... I don't even think that I want to..._

"You sure keep it cold." The redhead whispered after she had finished drinking. "I love milk."

She passed him and threw the empty bottle in the trash can behind him. "Milk is good," was all he found to say. _Milk is...good! Are you retarded?_

A soft giggle was heard in the small room and suddenly one pair of arms came from behind him in an embrace. "Sora..."

"Yes?" he whispered, turning his head to see her with her chin on his shoulder.

"I was kind of thinking like...uhm..." she rolled with her eyes as if in thought. But the brunette knew what she was doing, she wanted to ask him something and she was a little embarrassed. _Wait a minute... Uh-oh..._

Sora waited patiently, knowing what this was about... after all he knew her like the back of his pocket and hadn't he done the same thing when he had asked Riku for his help only yesterday?

"Thinking like what?" He softly whispered. _Don't let it be about..._

"Thinking like... sex...?" she then whispered in his ear with a soft giggle.

The only difference with him was that she had blown out said the word without stuttering. He felt himself become tomato-red and could only gulp as she started to laugh.

"I knew you picked up my signs." She gleefully whispered, running a finger the long his cheek. "Did you like them?"

"Kairi..."

"Yes, Sora? Is there something the matter?"

Yes, was there something the matter? He had wanted this, right? So why was he acting so reluctant all of a sudden? Wasn't he the one who had seduced Riku yesterday in having sex with him? Twice?_ Yes...but that had been with Riku... That doesn't mean that... Shit! Just say something!_

"I'm just curious to know... have you ever... done it?"

Now it was her time to blush.

"Yeah... one time... remember Riku's birthday party?"

His mouth slightly came to hang open, "You did not..." he whispered..."Don't tell me that... Tidus?"

She shyly nodded and smiled.

"Why didn't you tell me!" the brunette asked, unbelief written all over his face.

"Did you have to know? It's not like you're my father or something..."

"But Kairi... what if it had turned bad or something? What would..." he whispered, his protective side popping out of it's hidden place.

"But nothing bad did happen, Sora..." she softly whispered, her lips and hot breath teasing the skin of his cheek as she spoke. "I just want to do it again... this time... with you... it's been so long..."

She pressed herself closer to him and he could feel the soft swell of her breasts pressing against his back. One of her hands was gliding sensually down his chest.

"Don't you want it, Sora? Please... I do..."

His eyes were closed now and he could feel his erection growing in his pants at her sweet plead. Now he knew why Riku loved to hear him plead... _Riku... I can't do this! I'm attracted to her, but I just... it doesn't feel right..._

"So-ora? You there?"

He opened his eyes again and sighed. "Kairi, you sure you want to do this?"

In response she walked around him and sat on the table in front of him, her legs spread wide, "As sure as I know that you want to touch me. I've seen the way you look at me, Sora. I know you want to feel me." She whispered and took one of his hands, guiding it underneath the fabric of her top. "And I know that I want you to touch me... only..."

"What?" he whispered, having a hard time trying to concentrate on her face.

"I don't know if you've ever done it..."

He softly chuckled and thought back about what Riku and he had shared. "I have..."

"When?" she hastily asked, her eyes big with curiosity. "And why didn't you tell me?"

Sora flushed a little and shook his head. "I didn't get the chance to tell you and does it matter anyways? You're not my mother..."

The girl laughed and then cupped the blue-eyed teen's face in her right palm. "Then you're experienced... funny though...I always thought that we were going to be each other's first... and if it was not you..."

"Riku?"

She chuckled and shrugged, "I guess... I've always seen the both of you as my guardians... for as long as I can remember you two were always there for me... and then things changed... uhmm..."

There you had it again. She had wanted to say something and was now hesitating.

"I feel the same way, Kairi." He then softly whispered in understanding, "I felt the attraction too."

"Yeah, but I don't know if it's normal to feel attracted to..."

"To?"

"To two boys at one time...?"

She directed her amethyst eyes at his sapphire ones. Sora slightly frowned and wanted to open his mouth to reply to her when she let herself glide onto his lap and kiss him on his lips. When she leant back a little to look at him, the brunette still hadn't recovered from the surprise._ She likes Riku and me...! Oh boy..._

"I'm sorry... but I just can't help myself... I just want it so badly..." she breathed against his lips, and then claiming them again for another searing kiss. He let her lead his lips as he was still a little bedazzled by her sudden confession. _I had no idea that she thought about us in that way... what happened to sweet, innocent Kairi? _

"Sora... I know you want this...I can feel you through my pants..." she giggled in his ear before nibbling on the lobe. _Oh god... but for the moment I'm liking this Kairi..._ The brunette gasped and suddenly felt his surprise make place for a wave of excitement. _But I can't do this!_

"K-Kairi..."

"Uhmm... Sora…"

She was rubbing herself against him and he was close to grab her by her hips and throw her on the table. Instead, he ran his hand up her back and crept inside of her top. The little redhead shivered a little and arched her back, exposing her throat to him, giving him access.

Running his right hand in between her breasts hesitantly while his other supported her back, he moved up and cupped her face, making her look at him. "What if someone catches us?"

Her eyes opened to reveal deep pools of desire and she bit her lip, "Don't you think that it makes it all the more exciting? Besides... the only person who has any business in this house next to my brother and his boyfriend is Riku... wouldn't you love for him to join us?" she almost moaned the last part as the brunette's arousal was pressing against her thigh.

Sora almost moaned with her at that. _God, how I would love that..._

He glanced at the clock on the wall and read 8.15._ But it looks like he's not going to come... I don't even think that he will, because I had to be such an idiot last night... Oh fuck, where did she learn how to do that! _

Little, nimble fingers had found their way inside of his pants and he suddenly arched up to her, making her smile impishly. "I see you like that..."

"Kairi... K-Kairi… we can't..."

"Shut up and kiss me."

* * *

His lips were claimed by the redhead once more and he lost all coherent thought.

He glanced at his watch and read 8.15. _Oh shit, they just have to be gone by now... Fuck!_

Sprinting the last block to Sora's house, Riku couldn't care less if he arrived all sweaty and out of breath, he needed to tell Sora how much he was sorry for last night.

He ran up the stairs that led to the house and took a few seconds to even his breathing. While he was doing this, he heard a strange noise. Frowning a little, he tried to look through the windows to see what it was that he was hearing, but saw no one. _If there is no one at home then..._

Suddenly he heard something fall on the floor at the inside the house and that strange noise again. But now he could identify it as...

"Someone's... moaning...?"

Raising an eyebrow as he decided to check things out, the blonde went around the house and climbed the vine tree underneath Sora's bedroom window. _Knowing Sora, he must've got left it open to air his room... bingo!_

He smiled as the window swung open to reveal the younger teen's messy room. Riku climbed through and landed softly on the bed, now clearly hearing voices. _It's coming from downstairs..._ Carefully making his way to the door, he made sure he didn't trip over Sora's shoes, underwear or videogames and silently opened it.

"Am I hurting you?"

"N-no... oh S-Sora-ah!"

_What the hell...!_

Riku slowly descended the stairs and carefully looked around the corner to check, but didn't see anybody in the hallway. Moving on the tip of his toes and back against the wall, he first checked the living room and found it empty, and then he turned himself against the opposing wall and checked the kitchen.

_Talk about hardcore porn!_

He saw Kairi on the kitchen table, legs spread wide and Sora... holding her by her hips and pulling her onto him with every thrust he made inside of her. A chair was lying on the floor, totally neglected. They were really going at it... _Well, at least he got what he wants and he's happy..._ Riku let out a soft sigh as they both moaned, realising that this sight stimulated his lower regions. But what really got him turned on was the way Sora was looking... sweaty and so gorgeous with his face in focus-mode: eyebrows slightly frowned, eyelids narrowed and lower lip caught between his teeth. Add the small drops of sweat rolling down his tanned torso to his abdomen and lower..._I got it so bad..._ He rested the back of his head against the wall and bit his lip, _but I can't do anything... If he thinks it's better for him..._

"Oh fuck...K-Kairi..."

"Ah! Aahh... mhhmm! Sora!"

Closing his eyes and again letting out a sigh, Riku silently let his head hang and tried with all his might to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall._ Why does everything has to get so fucked up!_

"K-Kairi... you realise that this didn't mean anything, right?"

_Wait a minute, say what?_

Riku's head shot up and he turned his head to peek. Sora was already putting his pants on while Kairi still lay on the table, rubbing her flat abdomen with a lazy hand. They were both glowing from the sex they had just had.

The little redhead chuckled and sat up, reaching for her panties that had been lying next to her, "Yeah I do... but..." she smiled at him while putting her underwear back on. "Does this mean that it was a one time thing?"

The brunette frowned and gave her a suspicious look, "What do you mean?"

"I mean what I mean, Sora. I would like to do it again... you know... without that it has to mean anything... and I was kind of hoping that..."

"That what...?" Sora asked still giving her that look. _This is kind of getting interesting..._

"I don't know... that maybe next time... we'd have more company?" She giggled at him and jumped off the table, bent over to retrieve her pants from the floor and without knowing it, giving Riku an admirable sight.

_Who is this girl and what has she done with the Kairi I know?_

Both boys were thinking the same thing at the same time, but only Riku didn't know what she exactly had meant with the extra company... His mouth was now slightly hanging open in astonishment and he gulped.

Sora just watched her put her pants back on with one eyebrow raised. _Would he like that...? _

"Maybe you could ask him about it, Sora."

"Why me? It's your idea!"

She put her hands on her hips, "I know, but you two are much closer... please? It's going to be so much fun!" she whispered, walking towards him and putting her arms around him, "and I would like to know how it feels like, you know? Please? It's not like I could ask anyone else?"

_This is a very interesting turn of events... must say that it has gotten me curious..._ smiling to himself, Riku made his way back up the stairs and into Sora's room. In there he took a piece of paper that was lying on his desk and a pen. _And maybe things aren't looking that bad after all...

* * *

_

_Meet me at the secret place around __10PM__; I need to tell you something._

_Riku_

The brunette looked at his watch and read 9.30PM.

It had been and exhausting day, but they had done it. They had painted the room and it was great! It needed to dry a little bit longer on some places, but it really looked amazing. Cloud had been right about the colours and the furniture, and Riku had been right about the couch. All of them were disappointed when the blonde had called them to say that he couldn't come over to help. Sora had felt a sting of pain in his heart as he had heard how cold the elder teen's voice had sounded over the phone and had tried to keep a smile on his face.

After they had bought the couch and brought it home, he had gone up to his room and found the note on his desk. He hadn't been able to hide the big smile that had been plastered on his face after reading it, even though it didn't say much. The brunette had just been happy to know that the elder had wanted to see him and talk. Maybe everything was going to work itself out...

When he came back down, he saw that the crew had installed the couch in the room. Kairi had smiled triumphantly at him and he had smiled back. He had found out something else today, next to Kairi's secret fantasies. Namely, that after what they had done, he hadn't felt anything more than... friendship for his friend. But he knew deep down that he had known this all along...

He was now sitting on his bed with the note in his hands. He glanced at his watch again and saw that it was 9.40PM. Everyone had left and the house felt strangely empty. "I need to tell him how sorry I am... and how stupid..." he sighed and bit his lip. _I had made up in my mind that I liked Kairi, but... I realise now that it was all just a front... I never fell in love with her... I'm just afraid of what Riku is feeling for me...I don't think I can handle it..._ He then stood up and put on a light jacket, even though it had been hot all day and the night announced itself to be pretty the same.

"I just hope that he understands why I reacted that way..."

To be honest, he still didn't think that he felt the same way as his friend, but he could tell for himself that his sexual preference had changed... he had found out that he liked both sexes and he really didn't know how to handle that either...

Stepping out in the clear night, he looked at the sky and took a deep breath. _How the hell I'm I supposed to tell him this? If I tell him that I don't feel anything for Kairi... he's going to expect that I do for him... How do I fix this shit!_

Running to the docks were his little boat was waiting, he quickly took place in it and started to row towards the smaller island. After five minutes he reached it and tied up his boat to the dock. Stepping into the cold water, he felt his heart growing with anticipation and nervousness. _How am I going to tell him?_

Walking almost reluctantly towards the hidden cavern, the teen deeply sighed and entered it. He was greeted by a small beam of light on the sandy floor and followed it until he came inside the actual cavern.

There, resting against a small rock, sat Riku, his eyes emitting a strange glow due to the fire he had made in the middle of the room. He raised his hand to look at his watch and a small smirk started to tug at the corners of his mouth.

"Early. How strange of you."

The way he had just said that slightly confused the brunette, who had expected his friend to sound a little more... angry, annoyed, disappointed?

"I just couldn't stop thinking about last night...Riku, I'm..."

The blonde raised a hand and immediately hushed him. He stood up and walked over to him. Sora couldn't move his body even if he had wanted to because as a soft hand came to caress his left cheek, he followed the touch with his head, eyes closed. Did this mean that everything was alright?

"Riku?"

"Shh... don't say anything. Just follow me."

Riku took Sora's hand in his and led him outside the cave. "I've found a new place. I know you're going to like it."

A little confused, but willing to trust his friend, Sora let himself be led to the other side of the island, where the three of them had used to share their dreams about travelling and seeing other countries. As the blonde opened the door of the sea-side shack, still holding the younger one's hand, he made him stop. "Do you mind getting a little wet?"

The look Sora gave him made him smile warmly and he squeezed his hand softly. "Don't worry, I brought towels."

"Where are you leading me to, Riku?" Sora finally asked; a little worried about what the silver haired teen had planned for him.

"You'll see."

They walked over the platform and into the water, under the wooden bridge towards the small waterfall. "Do you remember those purple stones we used to collect?"

"The ones Kairi used to make necklaces with when we were little kids?"

"Uh-huh."

"Yeah?"

"We always used to find them here, near this waterfall and we never questioned how they came here."

"I always thought that they came from the sea."

"Well, I found out that they don't. There is an underwater cave here and that's where they're from. And that's what I would like to show you."

Sora frowned, "H-how are we supposed to get there?"

"We dive under the waterfall."

"B-but..."

"Don't worry; I brought everything we need with me."

Sora looked around, "Where?"

"Well, at the other side, stupid! Come on, we need to get out of our clothes."

Sora reluctantly followed the blonde to the other platform and started to strip to his boxers. He only agreed with this because he was curious of what Riku had to show him and of course because he would never show to him that he was a chicken.

After he had removed his clothes, Riku stepped back into the water and ran a hand through his hair, the moonlight giving the contours of his body a heavenly glow. Sora could only gape in awe... _He is so beautiful... and his body just makes me want to... I swear he's doing this on purpose... but I still don't understand why he's being so nice to me all of a sudden..._

"Ok, stop staring at me and let's go." The blonde chuckled as he turned his head to him.

_I don't know what made him change his mind all of a sudden... but I really don't mind..._ Sora followed his friend back to the waterfall. "So now we dive?"

"Yeah, it's really not that far. You have to swim about 5 meters under water and then you will be able to swim to the surface. I expect you to be able to do this."

"Hey!"

"Don't 'hey'-me, first show me that you can do it. I'll see you at the other side." And with that he jumped into the waterfall and disappeared from sight, leaving Sora with a small pout on his face.

"Stupid Riku, always thinking he's so much better than me..."

_"Sora!__ You're still over there!"_

"I'm coming already!" He yelled, annoyed. He then took a deep breath and jumped into the deep waters. Opening his eyes again, he immediately saw a light on the surface, about five meters ahead of him. He quickly swam to it and broke through the surface in a matter of seconds.

"Took you long enough."

Sora first wiped the water from his face and opened his eyes to see where his friend was standing, when he saw the beauty of the small cave they were in.

"Oh my god..."

It was as if he had landed in a dream... He now could see where the purple stones indeed came from. The entire cavity was made out of them. The stone walls were emitting a soft purple glow, illuminating the whole cave, making it look wonderful.

"When did you find this?" the younger one asked as he stepped onto the small shoreline, his eyes never leaving the many colours that were reflected onto the walls. "It's beautiful..."

"This morning... but that's not exactly why I wanted you to come here. I called you here to talk, Sora. About us." Riku whispered, rubbing himself dry with a towel. He handed Sora another one and they both sat on the soft sand. "I know what you did today, Sora... with Kairi... and I'm not talking about getting your living room painted." He immediately spoke once they were both dry. He heard him gasp and softly smiled, closing his eyes. He waited, listening to the sound of the waterfall in the distance, giving Sora the chance to defend himself.

"I needed to find out what I was feeling for her and..."

"That's a lie, Sora. And you know it."

Sora gasped again and wanted to reply, but couldn't find anything to say. Instead, he let his head hang.

Riku smiled again, "Isuspected it after you yelled at me last night and my doubts got confirmed this morning when I saw you with her."

The brunette slightly cringed when he heard him say 'yelling' and couldn't help but feel extremely guilty and sorry. "B-but Riku..."

"Shh... let me finish." He whispered, raising a finger and looking at the pool of water in front of them. "I'm not mad... I understand, but I can't say that it didn't hurt, Sora." He turned his head towards the brunette, who had his eyes to the floor and a remorseful look on his face. Riku brushed a strand of his friend's hair behind his ear, making him look at him.

"I'm so sorry, Riku... I hadn't been thinking... I didn't mean to hurt you, but I'm just afraid..."

"I know you are... and I'm sorry for not having been more understanding and for not having kept my promise towards you. I want to stay your friend or whatever you want me to be, Sora... I don't want us to end our relationship just because of little changes. I want us to be friends forever, no matter what."

Sora could feel his heart swell at these words and as he saw Riku tenderly smile at him he could feel a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach. "No matter what?" He reached his right hand to his friend's pale cheek, softly caressing.

"No matter what... even if that means giving Kairi what she wants so badly..."

"Oh my god, you heard that too?"

Riku nodded, "She really surprised me... but in a good way, I guess... really didn't expect that one..."

"So you're in?"

"Yeah... especially if you're going to look that hot again... I was really this close to join you guys..."

Blue eyes glowed with masked pride and he grinned, "You know if we found a fourth person, we would be able to copy that scene from the porn movie..."

"Two days ago that would definitely have got surprised me hearing this from you, but now... it just turns me on..."

Sora's chuckle abruptly turned into a soft yelp as Riku threw himself at him, pinning him to the floor. "Riku... wait..."

"Hmm... No... I don't want to..." the blonde murmured, spilling his kisses all over the brunette's chest and throat. "I've had to see you fuck Kairi today... do you know what effect that had on me?"

"I... I can imagine... I really can, but baby..." Sora whispered, trying to free his hands from the blonde's grasp. "We really can't do this now..."

"Oh come on, Sora... why not? You're not being fair..." Riku whispered back, softly biting in the brunette's neck and eliciting a small moan from him.

Sora bit his lip as he felt the elder's erection poke against his thigh. "If I am, then it can only be your fault."

"My fault?"

"Remember yesterday and your 'I'm going to fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk straight for a week' and the 'You should know by now that I never bluff, baby'? Well, I found that out this morning..."

Riku groaned and got off of him. "Damn, I completely forgot... but what if I used extra lubrication?"

Sora laughed and turned himself on his side, his behind directed to his lover. "If you want this again baby," He whispered, sensually caressing on but cheek, "You'll have to take extra care of it in the future and be patient."

"What am I supposed to do in the mean time?" the blonde smirked, reaching out to touch him.

The brunette shrugged as if he really couldn't give a damn and then batted his hand away, "I don't know, jerk off?"

Riku then smiled, "Or you could..."

"I really love this cave... we should make it our new hang out spot..."

"Sora!"

"Yes, Riku my love?"

The blonde made signals with his hands towards his obvious arousal.

"Oh, okay."

"Thank you." The blonde breathed out in relief. He arched his neck as the brunette lowered his head in his lap and took out his member then kissed the tip.

"There. That should be enough."

"Uhm... what!"

Sora blinked a few times and smiled, "What did you expect? I'm beaten. After a whole day of working, you actually think I'd be up for this?" he yawned, "I got to go home, Riku. I'm really tired. Thanks for showing me the cave and for the talk." He then kissed the baffled blonde on his lips leisurely and then gave him a peck on the tip of his nose. "Love you. I'll see you tomorrow."

And with that he stood up and hastily dived into the water, leaving poor Riku on his own.

"He did not just go like that! Fuck!" he groaned, biting his lips. "Wait, did he say that he loved me...?"

_"I'm so glad we talked things out, Riku! Good night, baby. Think about me!"_

Oh, he would be thinking about him alright…

_I'll be thinking of a way to make your sweet ass savour the pain and pleasure I'll give it... don't you even think about running away from me... Oh fuck, but first I need to ease the aching and fast... stupid smartass…

* * *

_

Running back to his boat with his heart beating in his chest like crazy, Sora came to a halt at the small dock.

_Did I really say it? Did he notice?_

"I can't believe it... I really did...!"

He had fallen in love with his best friend... and that frightened him even more than anything.

* * *

_To be continued..._

**_-Diamant Noir-_**


	8. No more regrets

**Since this chap has alot of sex in it that is important for the plot of the story, a big part of this chap has been cut out, but please check my bio for the full version.**

Usual disclaimers concerning Squaresoft & Disney...

* * *

**SEVEN: No more regrets**

* * *

A fresh gust of wind played between the curtains, appeasing the semi-naked form from the hot air in the small room. Sheets had been pushed away to the far end of the bed to finally slide off the piece of furniture. A soft moan resounded in the moonlit space, followed by quiet, sleep-induced, mumbles. 

Hands were covering every inch of his body, driving him insane with pleasure.

"Riku…" he moaned, tilting his head towards the blonde's for a kiss. Only, the elder teen seemed to be just out of reach every time he wished to get closer to him. "Come on, Riku…"

Riku's signature chuckle was the only thing he received. Growling in frustration, he launched himself at the blonde again, this time sure that he'd catch him.

"If you truly wanted this, then you wouldn't have got played games with me in the first place…" Was all platinum haired teen said before turning around and vanishing, leaving Sora on his own in the dark.

"No, no! Riku come back! I love you! I want to be with you! Please!" He screamed, starting to feel tears flowing on his cheeks. "Please…" he whimpered.

Suddenly he was staring into the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen.

"You called?"

Sora shrieked and fell with a loud 'thud' beside his bed. During a few seconds he just stared at the ceiling, thinking he had just dreamt that too, until he saw Riku's grinning face peeking from the side of his bed. "I thought I heard you say 'Riku come back, I love you' and now you're running away?" He said, his grin widening.

The younger teen was breathing hard now and had difficulty with making his words; "Wh… what are you… doing…here!" he breathed, slowly sitting up.

"Did you actually think that I'd let you go off that easily?" He watched his friend pouting, "And you left your window open."

"As if a closed one would've got stopped you…" He grumbled back, rubbing his sore back with a hand. "And I was hot." Sora then whispered, putting a hand on his bed. The look Riku gave him when he sat back down on the bed sent shivers down his spine.

"That can be easily helped." Was the simple reply as the blonde stood up and walked to the door. "Either you get butt naked…"

Sora frowned as he saw his friend disappear from his sight. He heard some rumbling downstairs in the kitchen and after a few minutes saw Riku walk back through his door with a bucket of ice in his right hand.

"Or we can play with ice…" Riku had taken the time to take off his shirt and was now only standing there in his shorts, the moonlight once again making him look breathtakingly beautiful.

Even though he felt his mouth go dry and the desire being fuelled up inside of him, Sora let himself fall on his bed and faced away from the heavenly apparition, drawing the sheets closer around him. "I already told you, Riku. Not tonight."

A sly smile started to appear on the elders lips, growing wider and turning into a mischievous grin. "My dear Sora," He whispered, putting the bucket at his feet and reaching to unbutton his short. Keeping his eyes on the lying form bathing in the moonlight, he continued, "After all of these years… you still don't get it…"

Opening his eyes in annoyance, Sora sighed again, "My body is still too sore, Riku… Please, I want to sleep."

Picking up the bucket, Riku still had his trademark grin on his face as he soundlessly sneaked up the bed and halted just in front of Sora. "No you don't."

Turning himself on his stomach and throwing a pillow over his head, Sora tried to find back sleep, but only found himself almost suffocating from the heat. Giving up that idea he laid his head back on the pillow, still facing away from his best friend. "I don't care what you say, I'm not giving in." he stubbornly whispered.

Amused by the typical reaction, the blonde took an ice cube in his one free hand, "Giving into what?" he innocently whispered, gazing upon the slender forms of his lover with a hungry eye.

"Stop it Riku! You know very well what I'm talking about!" Sora almost yelled.

"You should stop heating yourself up like this, baby. Here, let me help you."

"I'm not heating myself up and wha…ahhh…" His protest turned itself into a deep groan as the piece of ice was caressing the long of his spine, dragging the thin sheets with it until the waistband of his sleeping shorts. "Stop."

"Why?"

"Because… I want you to…" the younger teen whispered back, his ability to form coherent thoughts slowly slipping away from him as he felt Riku's tongue take the same path the cube of ice had taken before and licking the now heated drops of water from his damped skin.

"You want me to what…? Hmm…? Tell me, Sora…"

A soft gasp was the only answer Riku received as he slipped one finger inside of Sora's shorts, caressing one butt cheek. Hearing no answer, he then proceeded to remove all the sheets and toss them off the bed with one fluid motion. As he glanced at the brunette he saw his plump lower lip caught in between his teeth in silent anticipation.

Standing up from his kneeling position next to the bed, Riku climbed on it and straddled Sora's legs. He could feel him writhing underneath him, trying to increase the contact between them. Riku bent over and pinned Sora's wrists on the bed, on either side of his head and whispered, "They say that our deepest desires come forwards in our dreams… and you've given me a glance of yours earlier… I know what you want; I got what you want… so tell me, Sora…"

"I…" He moaned, now feeling Riku's erection pressed up against his back, caressing him sensually, making him feel totally numb and not wanting to fight the delicious feeling that was filling his insides. "I w-…"

Teeth sank into the flesh of his neck, making him whimper in pain and pleasure, the smell of an ocean breeze mingled with something typically Riku filling his nostrils. Then came that heavenly tongue again, sending him into the sweetest of all bliss.

"Make me yours. Now. Forever. I love you."

This made Riku stop in his ministrations, taking the time to let the meaning of these words sink in, filling him. He watched the closed eyes of his lover beneath him, panting heavily; little sweat drops forming themselves underneath his brown locks. He breathed in their mixed scents, felt the curves of his body matching his, thought about how good he made him feel right now. Nothing or no one had ever made him feel this way, nor made him give so much amount of affection.

In response he just laid himself on him, holding him close.

"Sora."

"Riku?"

"It would be good to get some sleep now."

"But…"

"I know, and now we're even."

"That's so unfair! I won't be able to sleep now…"

Even though he couldn't see his face, Riku knew for sure that he was pouting. A smile formed on his face and he closed his eyes, "That's what I love about you, Sora. Don't ever change."

Sora fell silent and smiled to himself, finding peace in what he had just said. Closing his eyes and breathing out deeply he soon found sleep enveloping him gently, taking him away.

* * *

Wednesday morning came, the rays of the sun falling through the open window and landing upon the sleeping forms of the two boys, tenderly waking them. 

Azure eyes opened and gazed into deep sapphire ones. During the night they had ended up next to each other, Sora's short now lying on the floor and his right hand lying lazily over Riku's hips. Nothing needed to be said, all that mattered was to feel.

Lips crashed upon each other, tongues savouring the taste of the other. Hands were caressing, fingers exploring, bodies trying to cover as much as possible.

Rolling on top of Riku, Sora never broke the contact, hungrily nipping and biting his lover's lips, throat and collarbone. He still felt a little sore, but it didn't matter. All he craved for now was to satisfy the growing urge for completion that was taking over his body...

**_(To read the lemon scene of this chap, please check my bio)_**

**_

* * *

_**

He must've dozed off for a small period of time because when he opened his eyes; he felt the steady heartbeat of Riku against his back and his now regular breathing caressing his right cheek, indicating that he was asleep. It took him some time to realize that there was also a soft banging that was causing him a slight headache. Knitting his eyebrows together in a questioning manner, Sora wondered where it was coming from and hoping that it would stop soon. Maybe their neighbours were doing some renovations too?

The sound didn't stop however and was by now accompanied by an old, feminine voice.

His heart stopped beating all together when he recognised it and cold sweat started to run down his back.

_Wednesday! Grandma!_

"Oh shiiiit…!"

Pushing Riku off of him and making him fall from the small bed, Sora had no time to make apologies as he searched for his shorts and a clean shirt to put on in a hurry.

"Hey butthead, what's the big idea? If you need to go to the bathroom that bad you can just ask for me to move!" Riku said, annoyed and scratching the back of his head.

"No time. It's Wednesday."

"Huh?"

"Grandma!" Sora almost tearfully whispered and looked at him, "I'm so fucked."

"Yeah, you so are."

"Riku." Sora whispered with a grin and a small blush on his face, "Just get dressed and help me out downstairs okay?"

The knocking got louder and now the voice was clearly understandable.

_"Sora!__ Sora, get out of bed now! How dare you leave your poor old grandmother in front of the door like this? Today's youth has no respect whatsoever, leaving elder people in front of their doors. Sora, open this door now!"_

Riku looked at Sora with an amused expression, "You're screwed alright."

Blue eyes filled with angst and he gulped, "Help me through this."

"Uhm…"

_"Sora, get your lazy behind out of bed now!"_

"If she kills me, I'm never letting you fuck me again!"

"And what if she kills me!"

_"Sooora!"_

"I'm willing to take the risk; we have no time for this!"

"We? I'm sorry, when did I give my content for this!"

"When you decided that I didn't need sleep last night and made me forget about grandma."

"Oh, now it's my fault?" Riku jokingly said, pointing at himself.

Sora rolled his eyes, "Fine. Have fun jerking off in the shower, then." and with that Sora left for downstairs.

"Eh? Wait, what?" Riku exclaimed, realisation coming down on him a second too late. "Arrgh no, not again!"

**

* * *

_To be continued…_ **

**_-Diamant Noir-_**


	9. Anywhere, anyway, anytime

**A small lemony part has been cut out from this chap, to read the full version, please check my bio.**

Usual disclaimer concerning Squaresoft & Disney...

* * *

EIGHT: Anywhere, anyway, anytime

* * *

What had started as a wonderful morning soon turned itself into a morning from hell.

"What took you so long!"

He was greeted with a slap around his head and a push as he opened the door. "Sorry grandma… I forgot that you were coming today." Sora softly whispered rubbing the back of his head.

"Well that is a comforting thought. My own grandson forgot about me!" She walked in further and went into the kitchen. "You know very well that I have sugar! Every time I have to walk all the way over here I have to eat something as soon as I arrive!"

Sora rolled his eyes and sighed inaudibly. _Yeah right, it's just an excuse for you to come over and empty our fridge…_he then followed her into the kitchen.

"Did your mother leave you a note for me, Sora?" she asked as he entered, "I can't believe that they preferred to leave you on your own in this house in stead of letting you stay with me."

"No grandma." He said, watching her take out all the Tupperware boxes his mum had put in the freezer, "Umm… those are my dinners for the week."

She opened one of the boxes, "Well, there is plenty enough for me to have some of it." She looked over at him, "It's not like you're going to eat them all on your own, right? You were never much of a big eater. Look how skinny you are."

The brunette raised an eyebrow in irritation and turned himself around, "Riku is here too, grandma." He said trying to change the subject and wondering why Riku had still not come downstairs.

"Oh he is? Where is he? I haven't seen that boy in ages! Does he still have those beautiful eyes of his?" she squealed as she closed the microwave and pushed in the buttons to get it started. "I bet he has grown into a fine young man and that the girls are just throwing themselves at him…" she laughed and put her hands on her hips and turned herself around to look at her grandson. "Do you have a girlfriend, Sora?" she asked, sitting herself down at the kitchen table, "Oh I remember how you used to tell me about that girl you liked so much… what was her name again…"

"Eh… yeah…" the brunette said, not liking the subject of her monologue, "I think that Riku is in the shower, I'm going to see what is taking him so long." He quickly walked out of the small room and up the stairs, cursing the fact that his parents always sent grandmother over to check up on him. Was he the only one to see that she was starting to get a little demented?

He opened the door of his room and walked over to his bathroom. "Riku, you in there?"

His ears only received the sound of running water and no answer from the blonde himself. Sora sighed and opened the door carefully. "Riku?" he whispered as he got greeted by a cloud of steam. He entered and looked around him, "Last time I checked this was a bathroom and not a sauna. What the hell are you doing?"

A pair of arms went around him and he stiffened.

"My grandma is downstairs in the kitchen."

"Yeah, so?"

"She wants to see you."

"And I want to see you…" One of the hands caressing his chest rode lower and disappeared in his shorts and began to make slow circling motions on his groin.

"Take your clothes off. You need a shower." He whispered in a low tone next to his ear and dropping a soft kiss on the exposed skin of Sora's throat.

"We can't…" Sora moaned, letting his head fall on his friend's shoulder. "She's… she's downstairs…" he argued, but moved his hips to the exquisite motions on his hardening member. "I hate you for this…" he then hissed before turning his head to meet Riku's lips with his own.

**_(The small lemon was cut out here, check bio for full version)_**

"I can't believe we did this with my grandmother downstairs in the kitchen…" Sora whispered in Riku's embrace. "You're of a bad influence on me, you know that?"

Riku chuckled and looked down at him, "Trust me, you still got a lot to learn."

"You think she heard us?" Sora then whispered pushing himself away from him, taking off his shirt and stepping into the shower where the water was still running.

"You mean if she heard you?" Riku chuckled, following him into the shower. "Why, now you're worried?"

"I was worried before too!" the brunette protested as the elder teen tried to put his arms around him again. "You know very well how I feel about people knowing!"

"Hey, hey…" Riku held his arms up, "I know, but I wasn't the one screaming just a while ago for more!" he said with an evil smirk.

Sora just looked at him for a moment and then stepped out of the shower. "Then I'll wait for you to finish your shower before I take mine." He said with a sarcastic smile.

"Oh no, you're not!" Riku protested, reaching for Sora's arm. "You do know that if you leave now, I'll just come after you again and this time make sure that you don't walk straight for a whole month!" He pulled the giggling brunette into the shower with him and closed the glass door. "Show me how that talented mouth of yours works on me." He whispered, watching Sora lower himself slowly, their eyes locked together. "I promise I'll make the minimum of noise."

* * *

"Well there you are! You sure did take a long time!"

Sora gave Riku a quick glare as they both entered the kitchen. _No wonder… mister here can't take his hands off of me…_ He smiled at the thought. It was an agreeable thought actually. Everything about being with Riku made him feel wanted and loved. He wanted their relationship to last for ever.

"Hey Mrs. Nagakawa! How are you?" He heard Riku say to his grandmother and sitting himself at the set kitchen table as she came to him with a plate full of toasts.

"Oh my, my, my! Riku!" She squealed, putting the plate in front of him and embracing him. She then stood up straight and put her hands on her hips again. "You look so handsome, dear boy! I hope you don't break ladies' hearts with those good looks of you! My, my, my…"

Riku laughed amenably and took a toast, "If I do, then it is only because my heart is already taken." He said, not looking up from his toast.

Sora felt his pulse go faster in his chest and he knew he was starting to blush. As he reached for two mugs in the cupboard left from him, he couldn't help but smile.

"Really?" she said and Sora could hear that she was slightly disappointed, "Do I know the lucky girl?"

Riku just chuckled, "The girl I like is standing right in front of me, serving me the best looking eggs I've seen a while."

Sora's grandmother smiled warmly and swatted Riku's arm, "Such a seducer, at your age!" She turned herself to Sora, "If you don't watch out, he's going to snatch all the girls away from you!" She giggled and turned herself around again to look at the pieces of bacon frying in the pan.

Sora sat himself at the table and placed Riku's cup next to his plate, "I don't think I have to worry about that." He whispered, glancing briefly at his lover. The top of their fingers touched as Riku took hold of his mug. _Because he's mine.__ All mine…_

"I love you." Riku mouthed towards him and smiled. Sora grinned and took his own toast as his grandmother placed the bacon on the table.

"I forgot to ask you earlier, Sora." She then spoke after she had seated herself at the table, "Did your mother say anything to you about your upcoming birthday? Did she leave money or anything of that sort?"

The brunette raised an eyebrow and did as if he was thinking, "No… no I don't think she mentioned anything of that sort. But…" He paused and he looked at Riku, who squinted from above his cup of tea. "A few of my friend were planning on throwing a pre-birthday party for me. Tomorrow. Mum said it was okay when I asked her over the phone." He quickly said, hoping she would buy it. He didn't dare looking at Riku, just in case he had blown their plans for the week.

"A party?" Mrs. Nagakawa echoed, frowning. "Where will it be held at?"

_Ding-ding-ding; the million dollar question!_

Sora could feel himself blush furiously; "Well...eh..."

"Here." Riku simply said, putting down his mug. "Sora's parents already know who's been invited. And they are okay with it. As long as we keep it in the backyard."

The frown on the elder lady's face didn't dissipate itself as she asked, "How many people are going to be here?"

"Oh not that many, just a small group of friends. Twenty at most." Riku spoke, looking at Sora for confirmation, "Right?"

"Eh, yeah. Twenty. Maybe even lesser than that." The brunette quickly answered, avoiding his grandmother's gaze.

"Well, when will it start?" she then asked.

"Around eight." The elder teen answered, taking a bite of his toast. "Don't worry, Mrs. Nagakawa, we won't be loud. You don't have to interrogate us like this. Don't you trust us? We're responsible enough."

"Mum and dad wouldn't have got left me on my own if they didn't trust me?" Sora agreed, looking at his grandma with an earnest expression.

"I'm not so sure about that." She said, giving him a suspicious look.

Sora made a shocked sound, "Why can't you trust me, grandma?"

"Because I know what kind of things boys your age do when there's no one around to supervise them." She answered, folding her arms over her chest and giving Sora a warning gaze.

The brunette wanted to answer her back, but got cut off by Riku.

"Mrs. Nagakawa, we won't be unsupervised because Kairi's brother, Cloud, will be looking after us. You know him, Mrs. And Mr. Masaki's son? He's been coming every day of this week now, just to check up on Sora."

The aged woman seemed to be thinking about it briefly, "Really? He's a respectable young man." She whispered, "Well in that case, I see no problem."

Sora smiled brightly, "Thank you gran!"

"It's alright. You seem to be in good hands." She said, smiling at him, "While you were upstairs, I took a look around the house and I could see that it was clean. And since when did your parents change their living room interior?"

Sora could feel himself grow red again, "Uhm... not so long before they… uh, left?"

"Ah. Well, could you ask them to give me the number of their architect? I need some renovations in my house too."

Riku started to laugh softly and Sora managed to suppress a huge grin, "Well it's Cloud who did it actually, I have his number around here somewhere." He said, standing up and walking towards the living room.

"He's an architect? I never knew that." Mrs. Nagakawa than said towards Riku, "He seems to be a fine young man."

"Yes he really is." Riku answered, giving her a smile while in fact he almost couldn't keep the laughter inside of him due to the irony of it all.

Just as Sora came back from the living room, the door bell ringed for the second time that morning.

"Hey Sora!"

A pair of wet lips landed on his and lingered for a moment.

"H-hey Kairi." He finally managed to reply as she let go of him. "What are you doing here?"

The little redhead stepped inside as he closed the door behind her and giggled, "I thought that we could go do some shopping for tomorrow's party. Whaddaya say?"

"I don't know, my grandmother is here so..." Sora hesitantly started to explain. As she turned herself with her back to him, he quickly wiped off the remains of her kiss on his lips with the back of his right hand.

"Hi redhead."

Kairi smiled warmly at the blonde sitting at the far end of the kitchen table, right from an elder woman.

"You must be Kairi, right?" she asked, squinting her eyes slightly.

"Eh, yes." The girl answered, smiling timidly.

"Preparing for the big party of tomorrow?" Mrs. Nagakawa asked, still looking at her attentively.

"Yeah." Feeling slightly uneasy standing there, Kairi decided to take a seat at the table, "Um, I came to see if Sora wanted to go do some shopping with my brother..."

"Ah, the architect?" the elder woman greedily said, smiling.

"Yeah..."Kairi slid her eyes towards Riku and found him holding in a grin."You know him?"

"Not yet." She answered in a tone that left one doubting and still looking at her.

Kairi stared at her a little freaked out while Riku kept biting his lips to prevent himself from laughing.

* * *

"Your grandma is creepy, Sora."

Kairi was sitting on Sora's bed and was looking around while she and Riku waited for the brunette to emerge from the bathroom. The blonde was leaning against the wall opposite to the bathroom door and had his eyes focused on the redhead.

"I know, I think she's starting to get a little demented. Thank god she went back home. But on the other hand, she's going to be your brother's next employer." Sora's voice sounded from his bathroom.

"She still is creepy." She answered back, shivering at the thought of her encounter with the old lady.

Riku smiled, "Hey Sora, how much longer do you need to fix that hair of yours? You know that it has no use anyways."

"Just go wait downstairs then, I'll be down in a minute." The brunette answered back.

"You still got time, Sora. Cloud said he'd be here at twelve and it's just 11.20." Kairi spoke, getting off the bed and walking to the door. "Just make sure you're ready in time."

"Move it, slowpoke!" Riku said, before following Kairi out of the room.

* * *

"Come with me, I want to show you something." The elder teen said as soon as he had closed the door to Sora's room.

"What?" Kairi asked, intrigued by the blonde as he took her hand and led her down the hall.

"Just follow me." Riku said, leading her into the room of Sora's parents. "I think you'll find this very interesting."

Kairi just frowned and followed him inside the room. She sat down on the king-size bed in front of the TV-set and watched Riku picking out a videotape from their movies collection.

"What, we're going to watch a movie?" she mockingly said as he inserted the tape into the player and pushed the forward button.

"Just to get you in the mood." Riku whispered as he sat next to her with the remote in his right hand, "Also you'll find it to be very educational."

He pushed the 'play' button and laid the remote next to him on the bed.

**_"Oh god... harder... yeah!_****_ Oh... oh... god!"_**

**_"Suck it bitch... take it all in... oh yeah..."_**

**_"She's got a tight ass, man... ah... great ass..."_**

"Just tell me when you want me to stop." Riku whispered, turning his head towards hers and watching her intently.

"Sora... Sora told you about...?" she whispered with difficulty as she tore here eyes away from the gangbang scene in front of them.

"Yeah, he did." He whispered very quietly, watching her lips as they parted so she could receive the suddenly lacking air.

"Do you...?" she asked, having difficulty to keep her eyes open. His presence, their closeness and the noises around them were all so intoxicating...

"I'll fuck you, if that's what you want." Riku bluntly said, making her open her amethyst eyes. "Not only because you so desperately want me to, but because I want to see you beg on your hands and knees like the little slut you are." He slid his right hand up her bare throat and into her hair, pulling her close and kissing her on her full lips. He let his tongue play with hers in an erotic dance for a brief moment, just enough to make her crave for more.

"Uhm..." she moaned as he released her. She was badly aroused now and needed further contact between them. "Riku..."

Riku smirked, "Good." And he stood up, walked to the TV-set, stopped the tape and put it back in place. "Make sure you don't wear panties tomorrow... you'll only end up making them wet like the ones you're wearing now." He said, still smirking and then exiting the room.

Kairi sat there still panting for a moment before she let herself fall back on the bed, biting her lip to prevent herself from crying out in frustration.

She now longed for tomorrow more than anything.

* * *

_To be continued…_

**_-Diamant Noir-_**


	10. Whispers and lovebites

**The hardcore yaoi scene at the end of this chap has been cut, but the die hard yoai fans out there can go check it out with the link put in my bio.**

Usual disclaimer concerning Squaresoft & Disney...

* * *

**NINE : Whispers and lovebites**

* * *

"What do you think about making Kairi experience that scene from the porn movie tomorrow?"

Finally stepping out of the bathroom with his hair fixed, Sora gaped at his best friend, "Why tomorrow? Why so soon?" he then asked suspiciously before sitting down on his bed.

Pushing himself from the wall he had been leaning on, Riku chuckled and walked over to him, sitting himself on the fresh covers of Sora's bed. He just gazed at his lover without saying anything for a while, making the younger one slightly blush. Riku smiled again and raised a hand to touch the boy's left cheek with the back of his hand before sliding his fingers through his thick mass of soft chocolate brown hair. His smile widened itself as he did this, thinking that Sora's hair looked just as untamed and unordered as always. It always looked like he had just had wild, rough, steamy sex…

_Gods…_ Riku let out a breath he hadn't even realised he had been holding in.

Sora patiently waited for an answer from his partner, not feeling at ease with his announcement. Why would Riku want to have sex with Kairi so soon? Was there something he needed to know? "Riku?" He heard himself whisper, his voice slightly shaking with contained fear and worry. He was probably blowing things up… Riku didn't even say anything.

Riku knew that what he had said would worry the young boy, maybe even make him think that he was holding something back from him. So when he heard the soft whisper of his name, he could only smile reassuringly at his cherub.

"I know what you're thinking. But it's not what it seems, really." Riku whispered, his hand that had been playing in Sora's hair now moving to cup his cheek and run a thumb over his lips.

A small sigh of relief escaped Sora, but he quickly looked as worried as he had been looking a few seconds before, "Then why?"

Riku merrily chuckled again, his eyes detaching themselves from the brunette's inviting lips and moving to rest on his sapphire orbs.

"Because I want to keep you for myself, now that I finally have you."

Sora blinked a few times, expressing his confusion at the elder's words. Riku sighed at this and let go of his lover's face.

"I should have got told you this so much sooner." He whispered, standing up and facing away from him.

The brunette looked up at him, his worry increasing in depth as his heart started to race in his chest. "Tell me what?"

Closing his eyes and tilting his head up to the ceiling, Riku sighed again, "About Kairi and me."

"K-Kairi a-and you?" Sora almost choked out, feeling that familiar pressure of tears behind his eyes. He probably didn't hear it correctly, right? Riku didn't mean it in the way he thought he did, _did he?_ "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Kairi and me," Riku repeated, turning himself around and seeing the hurt on Sora's face. Shaking his head softly and kneeling in front of him, Riku took the younger teen's hands in his, "We made… a deal."

Sora slowly removed his hands from Riku's, trying with all his might to hold back the tears that were now quivering on the edge of his eyes, "A- a deal?" he quietly said, turning his head away from the blonde. He just knew that that just couldn't be anything good. He already did not like the sound of it.

"Sora please," Riku begged, seeing the first signals of tears on him and needing to tell the brunette how it all really was, "Kairi and me made a deal so we would both get what we wanted, meaning…"

"Oh, I get it," Sora suddenly whispered viciously, "You just wanted me as fuck toy, is that it? And Kairi… Kairi probably wanted you for herself!" The pain in his voice reflected itself in his eyes as he angrily looked at him, tears welling up in their sapphire pools.

"No!" Riku said, trying to explain while attempting to take one of Sora's hands to calm him, "No, Sora. Let me finish, please!"

Sora just shook his head and let the first tear escape, "I don't want to know it if you're going to break up with me anyway…" he whimpered, weakly wiping the tear away as he bent his head in defeat, "All the things you said to me… the way you made me feel…"

Riku had been shaking his head in disbelieve at his last words. _Oh Sora please let me explain it fully to you! Don't do this to yourself, it's not what it seems!_

"It was true and I meant it!" Riku desperately said, grabbing Sora's hand in his tighter, "I still mean it! I always will, Sora!"

By now the younger boy was crying openly, his shoulders shaking with sorrow. That last sentence came out as if he was trying to say goodbye to him and it felt like his heart was about to tear itself in two. "I love you Riku, please don't do this to me…" he whimpered out, raising his watered ocean-blue eyes in a plea to him."Don't leave me…"

Riku shook his head again and couldn't stand seeing him like this. He understood that everything he said seemed to come out wrong, so he tried a different approach. "The first time we had sex with each other, I knew I loved you Sora. I knew that I always had. But you didn't return my feelings," he then sat himself next to the brunette on the bed again, making him look at him with a finger on his chin. "At first."

Sora averted his gaze from Riku's, but didn't say anything. Raising a hesitant hand to his lover's cheek, Riku wiped away a tear tenderly.

"When we met Kairi at the mall on Monday, she said something that caught my interest. She felt uneasy with all of her friends having boyfriends, do you remember?" He then softly whispered.

The boy had closed his eyes now and Riku didn't know if he was even listening. But he had to say it to him; it needed to get off his heart.

"When you left for the store, I proposed to pretend to be her boyfriend so she wouldn't feel uneasy anymore."

A soft sigh came from the brunette and he pushed the blonde's hand away from him, but Riku continued, "But I didn't just do it for that. I did it, so I could have you."

Sora now looked at him and frowned, "I… don't understand…"

Lifting a hand so the young boy fell silent, Riku proceeded, "I wanted to make you jealous. But it didn't work."

The confused look of the brunette dissipated itself and he gave a small smile, "Because I came to you on my own," he sadly whispered, more tears escaping his eyes.

Riku wanted to smile, but couldn't as he heard the regretful undertone of his voice, "Yes you did, so why…?"

So that was it. Riku had tried to lure him into having sex with him so he could satisfy his own selfish desires, but Sora had been stupid enough to fall for him. And in reality Riku wanted Kairi. Sora had been nothing else than a fuck toy, he believed that now, more than he did before no matter what the elder boy said. He didn't return his feelings… hah! What feelings?

"If only I had known…" standing up, Sora took a few steps away from the elder teen, "How fucked up you are Riku. You used me! Made me your whore!" he venomously whispered turning around to face him, the tears still flowing down his cheeks. "I… I trusted you! Gave you my heart, my body!"

"Sora, no! No!" Riku stood up in turn and stepped up to the emotional brunette who looked up at him defiantly as he stopped in front of him. "Why can't you understand, that I've done it just to have you! God," he threw his hands up in the air, "You have it all wrong when you think that I wanted to use you! I would never do that! I'd rather die before I hurt you!" He then sighed heavily to calm down and closed his eyes, "I don't love Kairi. I don't even like her that much. But I thought that the sooner we did what she wanted from us, the sooner she'd be off our backs!" He whispered and put his hands on Sora's shoulders, "Everything I said and every thing, every little thing we did together was true. I would never want to share this experience with anyone else but you."

Sora was looking down so his face went hidden by his mass of hair and didn't say anything.

Riku didn't know what else to say for the moment so he just sighed and went to sit down on the bed with his head in his hands.

"Are you telling me the absolute truth?"

His head shot up and he saw that Sora was now standing in front of him, his eyes still holding the hurt he had felt before.

"Please believe it, Sora," Riku implored, staring into those eyes, wanting to see him smile again, "You're the only one for me."

"Riku…" Sora felt a lump in his throat and he knew that he was starting to get all emotional again. He took a shaky breath as the blonde grabbed one of his hands and held it close to his lips, kissing it repetitively. He was rocking himself slowly and it was then that Sora understood how scared Riku was. How terrified, terrified to lose him.

"I understand why you didn't tell me, but Riku?"

Aqua eyes looked up at him with painful sorrow and the young teen smiled warmly at him.

"No more secrets between us, okay?"

Riku threw his arms around Sora and nodded against his stomach, "No more secrets."

Looking down at the silver hair pressed up against him, Sora couldn't help but wonder if Riku was crying against him now and if he did, that he just couldn't have that.

"Shh… it's okay. I would never leave you, Riku. Never. I promised you that, remember?"

Gazing up to face him, Riku smiled softly, his aqua depths shimmering with unshed tears, before pressing his head into the petite boy's stomach again. "You're the best thing in my life, Sora."

"Of course I am," the brunette softly whispered, climbing on him so he was straddling him, "Everyone knows you're worthless without me," he then giggled, nuzzling the blonde's throat.

"So you forgive me?" Riku chuckled, lying himself down as the brunette's hands pushed against his chest.

"Could I never?" he responded back, watching with growing fascination at the elder teen's lips. "Besides, the sex is too good to just walk away from."

"You have no idea how much I love you," Riku chuckled, sliding his arms around the petite boy in a close embrace, "I will never love someone as much as I love you."

Sora giggled with a veil of soft pink spreading over his cheeks, "You've already said that."

"And I will keep saying that to you to prove how much I mean it. No one will ever make me feel like you do."

Resting his head against his chest, Sora sighed contently, "When we'll be… with Kairi tomorrow, I'll only be looking at you. Imagine that it is you loving me… Imagine us doing the things we do…" he hoarsely whispered, pressing a kiss into the blonde's throat.

Catching his lower lip in between his teeth, Riku closed his eyes and ran one hand through Sora's hair, "If you don't stop talking and acting like that, we'll soon be doing those things we do…"

Sitting up on him, the brunette looked upon him and giggled, "Just to show you how much I want to be with you," he then bent over to hover just above his lover's lips, "And not Kairi. Never Kairi."

"So what do you suggest we say to her tomorrow?"

"Nothing. Any chance I get to see you naked, I take. Even if she will be there to admire you too."

"Sounds like you don't mind sharing me, baby." Riku whispered, sounding a little disappointed.

Sora giggled again, "I'll probably be too drunk to know what I'm doing anyways."

"Hm. Good idea."

"What?"

"To get drunk. With a little bit of luck we won't even remember what happened afterwards."

This sent Sora into a fit of laughter and Riku softly laughed with him, endlessly grateful that everything was going to be alright between them.

"Come here," he then softly whispered, pulling the younger one's head down for a kiss. "Hmm… you're really getting good at this, you know…"he mumbled as the younger teen slowly worked his way down his chin and onto the sensitive skin of his throat.

"Yeah?" Sora huskily whispered back, licking his lips, "Tell me how good."

Softly brushing his lips against Riku's, Sora looked into his aqua depths before nipping at his slightly parted lips. He then shifted so he was straddling the blonde more successfully and rubbed himself against him seductively, smiling when he felt a pair of hands crawling under the hem of his shirt on his back and holding his hips. As he saw the half-lidded eyes of his lover staring at him, Sora lifted a hand to brush a few silver strands out of his beautiful face and then lowered himself on his lips again.

At first it was an innocent kiss, their lips moving against each other sensually while Sora caressed Riku's face softly. With the first stroke of tongue against trembling lips, the kiss deepened and the touching got more intimate.

"Mhm…"

His hips were being coaxed into grinding motions, while his own hands disappeared underneath the fabric of his lover to tease his nipples.

"Tell me how good."

"Nnhh… exquisite, Sora…"

With a smile he was about to return to Riku's lips when there was a sudden knock on the door.

In the second that it started to open, the two boys had jumped off each other and were already sitting on the opposite sides of the bed.

Not really convincible.

"Hey, you guys ready to go…?"

Especially when it came to Cloud.

A large smile appeared on his face as he saw the messed up hair and crinkled pieces of clothing and their flushed faces matching their swollen lips.

"Did I interrupt something?" he chuckled softly, "If I did I'm sorry and I would let you continue your passionate 'conversation', but we need to go. Kairi and me are waiting outside."

Without another word he closed the door and left, leaving Sora and Riku with their blushes on their faces.

* * *

Closing his eyes and enjoying the warm caress of the passing wind on his skin, Sora leaned back in his seat in the back of Cloud's convertible and breathed in the summer-scented air. He was in love and had everything he wanted right next to him. There were no more secrets between them, no parents for another four days, no annoying and slightly demented grandmother anymore and enough money to throw himself the best party ever. Life couldn't get any better.

He hummed with the music on the radio that was playing a nice tune and that had Kairi, who was sitting next to her brother in the passenger's seat, suddenly squealing in delight.

"Oh! I love this song!" she said, raising the volume.

The first beats started to play and Sora's smile grew wider and he sighed out softly, "It's beautiful," he whispered. It had an erotic mood to it, making him wish that it was only Riku and him in the car so he could continue to do the naughty things he had wanted to do earlier.

Riku raised his head from where it had been resting on his arm against the car's door and looked at the other end of the backseat and his heart started to melt all over again.

Sora sat there with his lower lip caught in between his teeth and eyes closed, hair swaying in the wind. The blush on his face didn't go unnoticed by the elder teen either. Slowly, he laid his right hand on the one Sora had lain next to him.

"Someone is thinking naughty…" he whispered so softly as he could, smirking.

Ocean blue eyes met aqua ones and the younger one smiled shyly, the cute pink of his cheeks spreading itself to the rest of his face.

Cloud was looking at the two lovebirds in his driving mirror and smiled softly to himself before focussing back on the road. Young love always made him think about the time he and Leon first met and how, for the first time, he had experienced the true meaning of love. Seeing the two boys that he had witnessed growing up discovering it's beauty this way just warmed his heart, reinforcing his believe that Riku and Sora were meant to be more than just friends…

Intertwining their fingers, eyes still locked together, the lovers had attention for nothing else than for each other, their hearts beating as one and beating only for the other._  
_"I love you so much, Riku," Sora softly whispered, squeezing their hands briefly, "So much."

The blonde smiled gently, staring at his love and his beauty before closing his eyes and whispering, "You're what keeps me going, Sora… You're a part of me, never forget that."

"We're almost there you guys," Cloud said, knowing that it would be an appropriate warning sign for Riku and Sora. Glancing towards his sister, he saw her nodding her head to the music with her eyes closed and resting against her seat. He then dared a look in his driving mirror again and what he saw made him wish he had his own lover by his side.

"Kiss me, please," Sora inaudibly whispered, his heart burning with desire and knowing that Kairi was so much into the music that she wouldn't notice.

Riku scooted closer to him, raising a hand toward his right cheek and pulling him closer. He heard the brunette sigh contently as he rubbed their noses together tenderly.

A first soft kiss was shared between them and Riku strained his half lidded eyes to keep looking at Sora's wanting features, "I'll be by your side forever," he then brushed his lips against his and let the tip of his tongue briefly flicker out, making Sora grab the back of his tank top closer, inviting him to give him more. The younger teen temporarily didn't care that anyone was looking at them, he needed to express what he felt in his heart, what he truly felt for his best friend.

Their lips melted together as the elder captured his plump lower lip with his own. A brief dance of tongues had place, before Riku's lips slid away from his mouth and towards the tanned flesh of his throat.

Biting his lips to prevent any sound from escaping, Sora threw his head back slowly and let his head fall to the side, opening his eyes to find Cloud softly smiling and nodding at him in the driving mirror. There was no fear or shame whatsoever when Sora smiled thankfully at him, knowing that their secret would be safe with him.

The song ended, replaced by the overexcited babble of the radio dj.

"I just love this song so much, the beat makes you want to cuddle up close to someone…" Kairi sighed, opening her eyes and smiling at her brother, who was now searching for a parking spot on the immense parking lot in front of the mall.

"Don't you think so, you guys?" the redhead then asked, turning herself around in her seat to face them.

Riku smiled at her from his spot at the far left side of the backseat while Sora was lying back with his eyes closed.

"It's a real beautiful song, Kairi," He softly whispered, trying to sound not too breathy, still not looking at her._ And you have no idea how right you are…_

She smiled and turned herself around again as Cloud stopped the car.

The younger girl was the first one to step out of the vehicle and bounced towards the imposing building. "Come on you lazy bums!" she giggled before running inside of the mall, her brother following her close behind.

"You know, this is our first time out. Together…" Sora whispered, blushing slightly as Riku turned around to look at him, "As a couple I mean," he then quickly said, "You have no idea how much I want to walk around with you while you're holding me close."

The blonde tenderly ran a finger on his tanned left cheek, "I want to hold you close to me too…" He then smiled wickedly like he always did when he had an idea. And Sora knew that he had to be prepared for whatever the boy had on his mind.

"Why do I feel like you're going to do something to me again?" he asked playfully, looking at him suspiciously and biting his lower lip in curiosity.

Riku chuckled, "Because you know me enough to know that you're right," he coyly tapped his right index finger on Sora's nose, "And because you know me enough to also know that you're going to like it," he then said in a lower tone, leaning in closer to him before entering through the glass doors of the establishment.

He didn't know if he was supposed to laugh or be worried, so Sora just followed his friend inside.

* * *

How many hours had passed since they got here? When would they be leaving?

His feet hurt. His arms hurt. And he wanted to go home.

"Kairi..."

"Just a minute, Sora, we need this too. Otherwise no one is going to come to your party. Oooh, and those too!"

She had been saying that for the past half hour.

They were standing in a grocery store and Kairi was picking out the snacks. Why didn't he simply say no before? Oh right. _Because strangely, when it comes to Kairi, I just can't say no!_ He sighed heavily, his famous pout on his lips and staring at her back with a scowl. Cloud and Riku had been quick to turn Kairi's offer down and left him with no other option but to accompany her to store number 106589 and something something…

"But Kairi, people are not coming to my party for the snacks! We don't need that much of food!" He protested as she checked the items on her little list and scrapped some things here and there.

"Would you prefer having them starve, then? If they're going to dance, they will get hungry and thirsty, you need to provide something to eat and drink!"

Good point.

"Yeah, okay. But not in those large quantities!" Sora argued back, adjusting his hold on the basket full of food he already was holding. "What are you planning to do? Make them eat to death!"

Giving him a glare, she responded; "Fine! But don't say I didn't try to help you when they start digging into your fridge!"

Rolling his eyes in annoyance as she started to sulk, Sora stepped up to her, "I'm sorry, but it's just that I'm tired, okay? We've been walking around for almost four hours and I would like to just go sit somewhere and just relax. Even if it is just for a few minutes."

Her amethyst eyes were directed to the floor in an offended way.

"Look, Kairi, I know you mean well." Sora took her by her shoulders and made her look at him, "But I think that we've shopped enough for the day. We have everything already and Cloud said that he has a friend who wouldn't mind taking care of the music. What do you say we go home, okay?"

One moment she had been looking at him almost pleadingly and the next her lips were pressed against his.

"K-Kairi! No!"

He hadn't meant to be so loud, but hadn't they discussed all of this?

She averted her gaze in shame and closed her eyes, sighing softly. "I just thought that you'd like that."

The brunette resisted the urge to shake his head violently and wipe her taste off his lips, but he sighed mentally and stepped up to her again. "K-Kairi, maybe we shouldn't…" he was searching for words so not to hurt her, "we shouldn't go through with our plans for tomorrow. I mean those involving only you, Riku and me."

"Why?" she suspiciously asked, her eyes trying to find the underlying meaning of his words.

"Well, uhm… it's not that I don't want to do… that with you, but it's just that the three of us… well, it could have some serious repercussions." He whispered, looking at her with an honest expression. _Believe me, I know all of that… _

"What kind of repercussions?" she asked, and in a split second he knew that she wasn't oblivious to the consequences of what they were going to do.

By having sex with both boys, she hoped that one of them would fall in love with her. _And because she loves us both…_

He frowned and stepped away from her slowly, "What do you mean what kind of repercussions? I think you very well know them, Kairi. I thought we discussed this already." He just couldn't believe that she would stoop herself so low as to use the both of them to satisfy her own desires… _How you've changed Kairi…_

She merrily giggled and waved his words away, "Yeah I know, but it's just for the pleasure remember?"

"Like a little experiment of yours?" Sora then said, deciding to play along with her lie. As she gave a quick nod, he smiled, "And what about the feelings?"

"What feelings?"

"When you have sex, some of us develop feelings. Positive or negative ones. What if, after the sex, I… oh I don't know, started to avoid you?" he said, raising his shoulders innocently.

"Why would you do that?" she then asked and he heard a worried tone in her voice.

"Sex is not something you just do because you feel like it. You need to think about the consequences." Sora whispered, thinking about what Riku once said to him in a store not so far away from the one they were in now.

"How'd you know all of that, Sora? How come you're suddenly like a master in this subject while a year ago you didn't even know sex was more than making babies?" Kairi looked curiously at him with her hands on her back and her head tilted to the side.

Knowing that he was starting to blush furiously, Sora averted his gaze and suddenly found his interest in a pack of jellybeans. "Oh, you know."

"Uhm… no I don't. What are you hiding? You never were a good liar, so tell me. Is there someone special you have feelings for? Who?"

Not responding but holding the pack of beans closer to his face, Sora felt he was going to sink into the ground.

"Ah. So there is someone?" She teased, sliding a hand around his shoulder, "Do I know her?"

He put the candy back to it's place and sighed, "I don't want to talk about it now."

"You don't want to or you can't? Is it a secret?" she continued, walking around him smiling devilishly, "What, she ugly?"

Despite himself he had to chuckle at that and shook his head. "I'm not telling you, Kairi. Let's leave it at that."

"Okay then. And I guess there's no one because you're still going to join Riku and me tomorrow, right?" she said, picking some more items off the ranks, "And it's not like you and Riku have something together." She laughed and walked towards the exit of the store to have their groceries paid.

* * *

Plopping down with all of the groceries he had been carrying on the couch, Sora let out a long and heavy sigh and closed his eyes.

"This was the worst day of my life!" he dramatically exclaimed, kicking off his shoes.

"I thought it wasn't that bad." Riku said, coming to sit next to the brunette, putting his bags next to them on the floor.

Sora gave him a yeah-but-you-didn't-have-to-get-kissed-by-Kairi look and received a soft chuckle from the blonde.

"Yeah, it wasn't that bad. I actually had fun with my lil' sis." Cloud said, coming back from the kitchen where he had dropped the drinks. He took his car keys out of his pocket and smiled. "I've put most of the pop sodas in the fridge, Sora. The rest you can put in the basement or anywhere else you like."

"Hey!" Kairi said, coming out of the kitchen as well, "See, I told you it was going to be fun!"

The tall blonde merrily chuckled, "I'm still stunned by that realisation."

She scowled at him and swatted his arm before turning around to look at the chuckling boys on the couch, "Well, we'll be leaving now, Sora. Riku do you need a lift back home?"

"Nah, I'll just stay around to see that Sora here doesn't start eating all of the snacks," as he said that he was petting the brunette's cute little tummy, "we all know he's capable of doing so."

"Hey!" Sora protested, pushing Riku's hand off his tummy, "That's mean!" he then pouted.

"Ohh, look at them bickering." Kairi said, chuckling softly, "You'd almost think that they're married."

Cloud softly laughed, "Let's give them some room then. We don't want to bother the newly weds."

Brother and sister laughed amusedly before saying their goodbye to the two boys.

"The deejay said she'd be here around seven so she can install her material." Cloud informed them before stepping out of the door.

Kairi then suddenly grabbed his arm and whispered something in his ear and he seemed to remember an important fact, "Ah, yeah. Right. We will be here around seven too, to help out a little. See you tomorrow!"

And with that they both left, secretly chuckling before closing the door behind them.

Sora raised a suspicious eyebrow at the strange behaviour of his friends. "Is there something you guys are not telling me?"

Riku innocently raised his shoulders, "No. It's all in your head."

"Are you calling me crazy?"

"No, but very tempting…" he hoarsely whispered, a strange look taking over in his eyes. "I thought we'd never have the chance to be alone." Riku suddenly whispered, pushing the bags away that were obstructing his way between him and Sora.

Sora smiled impishly, "Riku wants to play?" he teased, backing away from Riku, who had now gotten this predatory gleam in his eyes. He then bit his lower lip and smiled, "Should I surrender or fight back?"

"Fighting back will only arouse me further, are you sure you want to tease me more?" the blonde whispered back, his voice dangerously low, sending the usual shivers down Sora's back.

Sora giggled and backed up further, his eyes never leaving his lover's. "Is that a threat?" he whispered, his back abruptly bumping against the arm of the sofa. "Should I be scared?"

Riku shook his head and darkly smiled, "Not scared, terrified."

And with that he closed the distance between him and Sora in one second flat, attacking the boy's throat.

Eyes fluttering shut at the sensation of hungry love bites and licks, Sora was only partially aware of the hands working on the buttons of his jeans. "Nnhh…"

"When we passed that jeans store earlier, I had to hold myself to not drag you into it and into a dressing room," the elder teen hissed, planting his teeth into his lover's tanned skin, "And take you the way I wanted to so badly…"

Gasping loudly at the sudden attack on the sensitive flesh of his throat, Sora dug the nails of his right hand into Riku's left arm. "Then show me how badly you want me now…"

In response, Riku hissed his name and ventured lower on him, now paying attention to his collarbone. "I could eat you alive."

A small smile tugged at the younger one's lips, "Please don't, mister. My mommy would miss me and my daddy too."

Riku chuckled at this while he passed a hand underneath the hem of Sora's blue shirt. "Then I have no choice but to rape you until you scream for more." He delivered Sora's torso of it's clothing and continued his attack with an assault on the younger boy's swollen nipples.

"Oh, but mister…" Sora moaned at the first contact of lips with his erected flesh, "I'm just an innocent, defenceless boy…"

Moaning at that and raising the hand that had been unbuttoning Sora's pants to play with his other nipple, Riku bit down softly before lapping his tongue over the small bud.

"Ah! Mhhm…" Sora put his hands on the blonde hair, arching his back, encouraging him to continue his pleasurable ministrations. "Oh yes…"

Riku then traced a maddeningly slow path from Sora's chest to his bellybutton, dipping his tongue into the small recess before travelling further towards his final destination.

As Riku's hand entered his pants, Sora moaned in anticipation, bucking his hips slightly.

"Is it this you want, little boy? Should I touch it?" Riku teased, his face inches away from the peeking tip of Sora's arousal, "Or do you wish me to do something else to it?"

**_(Hardcore Yaoi fans : check my bio for more Riku on Sora goodness)_**

"Nothing will ever come between us." Riku whispered as he raised their intertwined hands to kiss their knuckles.

Sora tiredly smiled, satisfied, and cuddled up close to him, his head resting against his shoulder. "You know, about Kairi and tomorrow…" He hesitantly started, wanting to start talking about his conversation with the redhead in the grocery store.

"I'll fuck you soon after that, I promise." Riku replied, quickly, not wanting to start talking about what was to happen tomorrow. "Just to, let's say, fuck away the bad taste." He did wonder why the younger teen started to talk about her again, but he didn't ask.

Sora started to laugh and closed his eyes. His worries about what was to happen tomorrow would have to wait.

Nothing was worth spoiling the moment.

* * *

_To be continued..._

**_-Diamant Noir-_**


	11. No strings attached

**A very small part has been cut out, but it is so small that it isn't really necessary to read the full version to understand what went on.**

Usual disclaimer concerning Squaresoft & Disney...

* * *

**TEN: No strings attached**

* * *

The sun was slowly setting, the orange glow designing stretch out patterns on the beige upper halves of the walls. The sound of giggling children and splashing water came through the opened windows, accompanied by a conversation between adults sitting on their terrace enjoying the end of another summer day. 

Sora watched the forms on the walls stretch themselves further as the light slowly started to fade out and the chirping sounds of the crickets became a sweet lullaby. All he wished for now was just to find the comfortable depths of sleep in his lover's arms and continue to enjoy his closeness, but his worries that had been present for almost the entire day prevented him to do so.

He sighed and turned his head to the other side so he was facing his partner's resting face.

His lower left arm was resting on the younger one's chest and his fingers were slightly touching the base of his throat. A few strands of silver hair were caressing his cheek and he smiled tenderly at the ticklish sensation.

Small tanned fingers rose slowly to touch this pale Adonis' sleeping features, attempting to detach him from his brief slumber.

_Kairi thinks she can't lose with the situation she's putting us in, but what when she finds out that you and me are involved with each other? Will she be mad? Repulsed? Will she go and tell everyone? How are they going to react when they find out?_

Sliding his fingers through Riku's platinum mane, Sora bit his lip in admiration for the elder teen's genuine beauty.

_Sometimes I just wished that I was more like you, Riku; so self-assured, so pulled together… I just can't help but feel insecure when I think about all the things that you are and that I'm not…I would so much want to be like you…And I've been wondering about it these past three days… what do you see in me, Riku?_

"Riku?"

_It all went so fast, just two days ago we we're just the best of friends, now I know every inch of your body by heart… come to think of it, how many times did we make love in these past 72 hours? Five, six times?_

"Come on Riku."

_No wonder you're beaten…_

A low mumble resounded from where Riku's mouth lay near Sora's shoulder.

"Wake up, you lazy," Sora then giggled, putting a hand on the one that was on his chest, "come on."

"Sora… I'm not up for another round," came the grumbled response. It made the other giggle again.

"Me neither, love," he softly whispered back, pressing a kiss on his lover's fingertips.

Riku sighed, "Then let me sleep just a little longer…"

The brunette chewed on his lower lip nervously, "But I need to talk to you."

He waited for a response from his lover to only receive the sound of soft snoring. Pouting in annoyance the youth then grabbed a pillow that had fallen from the couch on the carpet next to him and whacked Riku over the head with it, "It's pretty urgent!" he almost whined.

"Ack! Ouch!" the blonde put a hand on his head, cracking an eye open to look at him in exasperation, "What, you pregnant or something?"

"Ha-ha, not funny." Sora sarcastically replied with a small pout and a hint of a smile, pushing the chuckling teen playfully.

"Then why are you suppressing that cute smile of yours?" Riku teased, moving closer to him and straddling his legs with his left one possessively.

Sora blushed an interesting colour of red at that but didn't answer.

Chuckling again at that endearing reaction, the blonde then nuzzled his throat lazily, feeling his eyes grow heavy with sleep once more.

"I'm sure that if I had been a female I would've been by now…if you had used the proper… you know…" the brunette mumbled, still blushing, "Seen the way we've been going at it…"

Riku smirked, his eyes closed and his face now buried in his lover's chocolate tresses, "I probably would've got knocked you up five or six times…"

"Ok, ok." Sora then chuckled, rolling his eyes and turning his head to face him once more, "We all know you've got amazing stamina, lover of mine," He ran a hand through Riku's hair, wanting him to open his eyes, his worries start to take the upper hand of his feelings again, "But let's not get off topic."

Sighing softly and opening his eyes to gaze into worried sapphire ones, Riku gently brushed his lips against his in a comforting way, "What's been eating ya?" he tenderly inquired, the tip of his free left fingers tracing the line of Sora's right cheekbone.

Sora's gaze dropped from his and his right hand took hold of one of his platinum locks cascading over his left shoulder, twirling the captured hair around his index finger before letting it go and repeating the movement.

"Baby?" Riku whispered, his hand now cupping his lover's tormented face, his own heart starting to beat with concern, "Talk to me."

The next moment Sora was kissing him, the movements of his lips taking on a desperate tendency as his tongue found his own, his hand almost painfully taking hold of his shoulder, pulling him on top of him. He didn't fully grasp the meaning of this frenetic action and he needed an explanation for Sora's weird behaviour. Not that it wasn't pleasant, but as said before, he wasn't up for another round of one-on-one.

"Sora…" he gasped, pulling out of the kiss and looking down at him, breathing heavily, "What wrong?"

Turning his head to the side, the brunette bit his lip again, closing his eyes, "I'm afraid for tomorrow. I… I've changed my mind; we shouldn't have sex with Kairi."

Raising an eyebrow at that, the elder lowered himself next to him, so he could face him, "What made you change your mind?"

_Are you still suspicious about something? Was that what the frantic kiss was about?_

Sora sighed again and frowned, his ocean blue gems still closed, "I think that Kairi hopes that one of us falls in love with her by having sex with either one of us…" he started hesitantly, "And since I've made my feelings towards her clear, she hopes that…"

"Hey, come on…" Riku interrupted him, smiling reassuringly, "I already told you that I don't love her. I'm in love with you and I won't ever leave you, if that's what you're still worried about. Besides, I don't think that having sex with her will…"

"No, you don't get it!" Sora was now looking at him pleadingly, tears shimmering at the edge of his beautiful eyes, "I don't think I will be able to contain myself tomorrow. I mean, I won't be able to not touch you when we'll be with her… she'll find out… about us… And what if she gets mad? What if she tells everyone?" he sighed and sniffled, a tear rolling over the bridge of his nose and adding itself to the others that were escaping from his other eye, "I've grown to love you to the point that it hurts in just three days! I won't be able to bare it if you were to do her while I'm there too! I'll long for your touch, your attention. I told myself that I wouldn't mind sharing you, but I was so wrong!" He then sat up, pulling his legs up to his chest, "I don't want you to have sex with Kairi. Call me selfish; I don't care! I want you for myself. You're mine, and Kairi needs to keep her fucking hands off of you!"

Riku kept listening to him with a soft smile on his face, falling in love with his best friend all over again. As the young boy's voice cracked from the tears at the end of his rambling, the blonde sat up next to him and took him in his arms, kissing his forehead repetitively.

"You're mine… like I'm yours. Totally yours," Sora whimpered, "And I won't share you…" His small fingers dug into the flesh of his shoulders as he clung to him, kissing the blonde's lips again.

"Oh Sora…" Riku compassionately whispered at the amount of desperate love his little lover was expressing at the moment. He knew, even if Sora would never admit it, that he was still afraid that he would leave him for another. The young teen felt insecure about what the others would say, of course, and about himself.

"No matter what other people around us will do or say, it won't change the fact that I love you," Riku whispered back against his left temple, pressing a soft kiss against his soft skin, "I don't even care about them and you shouldn't either, baby."

Sora pushed himself away to look at him with a questioning look on his face. The elder teen smiled at him and wiped the remains of his tears from his eyes, "It's you and me against the world if it has to come down to that, Sora."

Taking a shaky breath, the brunette felt his tears come up again as he whispered; "But I'm… I'm not as strong as you are, Riku…" he finally managed to whimper out, lowering his head again.

Riku meekly smiled, he had expected him to say something like that, "I'm not asking you to be, Sora. I love you just the way you are." He answered, tilting his chin up with a finger.

"Weak?" the youth melancholically whispered, his eyes averting themselves form his again.

"Don't ever, ever say that about yourself, Sora!" Riku severely said, resting his hands on Sora's shoulders and making him look up at him anxiously. He then sighed deeply and took him in another embrace, "You're my source of strength, Sora." He whispered, feeling the brunette tense against him in surprise. He smiled then and continued, "I get my strength and confidence from you. When you trust me like you did when we made love before, you show me that you have faith and confidence in me, and that in return; I can put my trust in you."

A soft sob resounded through the room and he felt Sora grab him tighter, "You want to be more like me, while in fact I'm the one who's trying to be more like you." He loosened his grip on him so he could face him, "Passionate," he kissed his trembling lips briefly and felt one of Sora's teardrop roll onto his cheek, "Loyal, openhearted, responsive. Cute, naïve when it comes to some things…" With a finger he wiped away a tear, "So full of emotions."

Sora softly chuckled, despite the tears and took hold of the elder's head with both hands, making the tips of their noses touch, "Wh-what else?" he asked quietly, eyes closed.

"Oh God, you still need to ask?" Riku chuckled, kissing him again and laughing with him, "Sexy. Unbelievably sexy."

"Y-you think I'm…sexy?" Sora questioned, opening his eyes and giggling shyly.

"Oh God yeah…" Riku breathed out, adjusting his grip on him and nodding his head against his, his eyes never leaving those moist emotive blue ones, "And not quite as innocent or defenceless as you want people to believe of you."

The younger one giggled again, the tip of his tongue sticking out from between his grinning teeth, "And what makes you state this?"

"Ah," Riku said, one of his hands moving up Sora's back to caress the remaining of his tears off his cheeks, "An innocent and defenceless boy wouldn't be moaning so deliciously every time I did this…"

His lips found Sora's tender spot on his throat, making the boy moan throatily in his ear.

"Maybe… maybe he would because it feels too good and his lover knows just the right spots on his body…?" Sora whispered throatily, his lips brushing against Riku's right earlobe.

Riku chuckled at that, "But he wouldn't be so damn seductive at times like now, by making his warm breath caress one's earlobe like that and making his voice sound so arousing…"

"Maybe he doesn't know he's doing it?" Sora answered, moving his head so he was facing him, "Maybe the other is just too horny at times." The brunette bit his lips and put up his big innocent eyes to look at him.

"Or MAYBE," Riku tackled him, sending them both on the couch again, "the other boy just can't get enough of tempting him!"

"Ah! Riku!" Sora chuckled and squirmed underneath him as he felt Riku's hand start to tickle him on every ticklish spot, "S-stop!"

"Admit you're too damn sexy for your own good."

"Hahaha… I admit… hihihi…" he giggled, desperately trying to writhe away from his hands, "I admit… that I'm too sexy for you…" Sora then panted, casting him his most seductive grin, "And that you…you can't handle me!"

"Why you little…" Riku laughed, doubling his dose of tickles, determined to wipe that grin off his face and replace it with something else...

"N-no… don't go down there…ah! Hahaha…" the younger boy tried to push Riku's hands away so he wouldn't venture more southwards.

"Oh?" the blonde chuckled, pinning Sora's hands in one of his easily, "Why not, little boy?" he teased, his face now close to the younger one's.

Trying to catch his breath while glaring playfully at him, "Do you know… how many times we've made love in these past three days?"

"Probably not enough if you still can remember every time we did make love."

"Gah-ah! Riku-uhihihi…Will you stop for a moment!" Sora exasperatedly said, giggling after he had been mercilessly molested and tickled again, "We made love 6 times! What are we, rabbits?"

Riku laughed at that, "You know, if you're trying to make me stop touching you, it's not working. You should've got thought of that when you got so frickin' sexy and arousing. Hmm… I just love your skin… so inviting…" he caught his lover's right earlobe between his teeth.

"Oh God…" Sora moaned, feeling a hand stroke over his awakening shaft and Riku's erection pressing against his right thigh, "How do you…I thought… I thought you weren't up for another round!"

"I thought you knew I recovered extremely fast."

"Oh why did I fall for a guy with a huge libido-ohh! Riku!"

"I don't hear you complain about it, do I?" the elder chuckled, grinding his body against his, making him arch up, moaning. "Thought so."

"Promise me we won't go through with Kairi." Sora then said, panting and locking his eyes with his lover's azure ones, "I don't care if she finds out; I won't share you. With no one."

Riku let go of his hands and gave him a worried look, "Are you serious?"

"I don't want to hide anymore, Riku." The youth then whispered, licking the blonde's upper lip, "It's you and me against the world."

"Sora," Riku tenderly whispered back, not convinced, "You absolutely sure?"

"Yes!" Sora said relentlessly before giving him a suspicious look, "You WANT to have sex with her?"

"Oh no, no!" Riku immediately whispered back, realising he was venturing himself into dangerous waters. The last thing he wanted was for Sora to get mad and hurt again, "I'm just asking, because it will get difficult with people knowing, Sora. You don't even know how your parents will react."

The boy shook his head, "I don't care, I'm old enough to choose the one I want to be with. Old enough to know that I love you and that they can't do anything to stop that. I'll be alright, as long as I'm with you. You and me against the world, right?" he put one hand on Riku's cheek, "Now promise me about Kairi."

Riku nodded with growing determination, "You and me against the world, Sora." He intertwined their hands, "And I promise we won't have sex with Kairi."

Smiling contently, Sora than moved both of their joined hands above his head and wiggled his hips.

"Well then, are you just going to leave this defenceless boy like this?"

"Ohh… you're good." Riku panted; the sensation of their pressed groins sending electricity down his spine, "You're good and you fucking know it…"

Sora just giggled and wrapped his legs around him, "Do go slow on me this time, sir…?"

"But I thought this boy liked it rough…" the blonde teased back, rubbing the tip of their noses together and breathing in their scents.

"Oh sir, I do… I really do, but I'm not quite used to it yet, and my body is now a little sore," Sora shyly whispered, blushing, "And if I may say, sir, you didn't give me much time to recover…"

Riku raised an eyebrow at that, "Can you blush on command or something? How do you do that?"

"Riku, I'm serious. I would like to be able to walk straight tomorrow." He pouted, blushing even more.

"Okay, okay." Riku thought about it for a moment, "Time for you to learn a new position. One I know you'll enjoy very much."

Blue eyes widened in curiosity, "I will?"

He nodded, smiling mischievously "It's called sixty-nine."

Sora frowned, "Sixty… nine?"

**_(Still need a graphic explanation? You know the links...)_**

* * *

Slowly resurfacing from the depths of his sub conscience, Sora opened his eyes, feeling remarkably rested and satisfied, and the soft blue of his covers greeting him. Curling his fingers over the borders of the sheets, he peeked to see the bright rays of the sun shining straight into his room. 

"Morning…?" he whispered, frowning a little, not remembering falling neither asleep nor coming up here. He looked around him and sat up slowly, wincing slightly at the soft pain in his lower back. His room was empty and the door to his bathroom was open revealing an equally empty shower.

Where was Riku? Didn't he spend the night?

"Riku?" Sora called, but received no answer whatsoever. It wasn't until he put his hand on his other pillow to get out of his bed that he saw the sheet of paper lying there. A small pout formed itself on his lips.

_Good morning baby,_

_I'm sorry I'm not there to see the pout you're probably wearing right now, but I needed to get home before my parents started to wonder where I had gone without telling them. And I also didn't want to wake you up since you looked so adorable and peaceful._

_You were wonderful last night, and I will make sure to take account of your beautiful and delicate body next times. The pleasure you procure me is heavenly, but you shouldn't be the one suffering because of it._

_I'll probably be over at your house around __2pm__; I have a lot of things to take care of before tomorrow tonight. I know you're starting to get all suspicious about it, but you will have to wait until the party to find out._

_Take care of yourself, love and I'll see you soon._

_Riku._

A smile replaced the pout and he got out of the bed, preparing himself for the day ahead of him. Glancing at the clock on his desk, he groaned slightly as he realised that it would be another five hours before he'd see Riku again.

As he stepped into the shower he decided to go to the island, in the hope to see his silver haired lover there or on the way over there.

* * *

"Hey Sora! Sora!" 

Twirling around at the sound of his name, Sora watched as Tidus and Wakka came up to him, "Hey guys." He was just stepping out of his house and closed the door behind him.

"Hey. So tonight's the big party, ya?" Wakka grinned, his arms tucked behind his back, "I hear there will be a lot people coming."

"Yeah, I hear you've got Dj Yuffie playing at your party!" Tidus excitedly exclaimed, punching the brunette playfully on his shoulder, "How'd you do that!"

Sora grinned amenably, "Truthfully told, I don't even know who Dj Yuffie is, it's Cloud who arranged her for me."

"Man, she only plays in the hottest places! My brother, Shuyin, told me that, and he goes to the big island all the time. He says the clubs in the city are so wild, there are some people spending entire weekends just dancing there!"

"So where are you going now?" Wakka chuckled, pushing Tidus out of the way to stop him from grinning stupidly at the brunette.

Sora laughed, "Oh just to the island, chill out for a while."

"Cool. Hey, you've seen Riku around?" Tidus said as the three of them started to walk towards the docks, "I haven't seen him since Monday. Did you know he and Kairi were together?"

"Kairi and Riku, man?" Wakka asked, his voice holding a strange undertone. "You sure?"

Sora watched him for a moment, realising something about the redhead, "Must've been a very short relationship then." He then nonchalantly said.

"Why? You know more?" Tidus asked, kicking his blitzball up into the sky before catching it. He gave Wakka a knowing grin, which got returned from the other teen. This all went on without Sora knowing.

"Riku broke up with her." Sora shrugged, walking over the wooden dock and up to his small boat.

"Why?" Wakka asked, taking seat in his own boat.

"It just wasn't working." The brunette answered, sitting down and taking out the oars to start rowing.

"Hey, wait up, Sora! You're not telling us something!" Wakka called after him, starting to row too, closely followed by Tidus.

Sora knew that he wanted to tell them about him and Riku, he wanted them to know. Tidus might understand, since he always was a broad thinker, but Wakka was more the religious type with strong beliefs. He'd maybe make a problem out of it, but if Tidus was okay with it, he wouldn't last long. The brunette had always known that Wakka had had a thing for Kairi. But he probably never acted out on his feelings because of her closeness with him and Riku.

If Kairi so desperately wanted to be loved, why not by someone who actually loved her back?

He was already walking onto the sand when he heard Wakka and Tidus running up behind him.

"Hey!"

The next thing he knew was that he had sand in his mouth and that he laid sprawled out on the beach with Tidus sitting on him. Before realising he let out a painful cry, pushing the blonde harshly off of him.

"Hey, dude, sorry okay? No need to get so angry."

Sighing and standing up while brushing the sand off his baggy jeans and t-shirt, Sora looked at him apologetically, "No, I'm sorry."

"What happened to ya, man?" Wakka then worriedly asked, "You seem to be in pain of something."

"Well," Sora started taking a deep breath, ready to tell them everything.

"You and Riku finally banged each other?" Tidus chuckled, elbowing his redheaded friend who snickered in response.

"Eh!" Sora was dumbfounded and just stared at them with his mouth slightly ajar, "You guys know? H-how?"

"Uh, well…" Wakka started, slightly blushing and avoiding his gaze, "We kind of… heard you."

"What!" Sora exclaimed, the horror written all over his face. He wasn't ashamed of his relationship with Riku anymore, but what they did behind closed doors was supposed to stay behind those doors!

"Yeah, yesterday evening." Tidus chuckled, "Oh man, what was he doing to you?"

"Oh my god!" Sora started to back away from them, embarrassment now taking over, "We were that loud?"

The blonde laughed at his face, nodding, "But hey, we don't mind." He looked at his friend who was shaking his head to emphasis his words, "It's okay, we understand."

"Y-you do?" Sora whispered back, blushing a little, "But what were you doing around my house yesterday?"

"We came to talk to you about the party. We first stopped at Riku's to see if you were maybe there, since his house is closer to Tidus' and mine's, but he wasn't in either." Wakka answered, smirking, "We figured he was with you as we heard you call his name in a rather… eh passionate way…"

"Dude, we were just standing outside the door." Tidus laughed again.

"Stop, I get it!" Sora groaned in an annoyed way.

"Might want to keep it down a little next time, ya?" Wakka advised, taking Tidus' blitzball from him.

"Guess we found the reason for him to break up with Kairi, huh?" Tidus said, watching his friend play with his ball.

"You guys," Sora started, biting his lips nervously, "Riku and I decided just yesterday to reveal our relationship, so I would appreciate it if you don't tell it to every person you see, okay?"

"How long are the two of you together… Like that?" Wakka asked.

"Well, officially since Tuesday night." The brunette responded, smiling proudly.

"I see you're really happy about it, huh?" The blonde smirked, watching him amusedly, "Does Kairi know?"

"No. At least, not yet. I'm pretty sure she'll figure it out tonight." Sora nonchalantly said, "I don't really care."

"You mad at her or something?" The redhead asked, catching the ball he had previously thrown in the air, "What could she have got done to you?"

"Wakka," Tidus groaned, "Her little thing with Riku?"

"Oh man, you're jealous?" Wakka said, smirking.

"Not at all, Wakka. She'll never have Riku anyway." Sora chuckled, "You should try and ask her out, man."

"You think so?" Wakka immediately asked before realising, "I mean, why?"

Sora and Tidus laughed, "Right. We all know you've had the hots for her for quite a while now." Tidus chuckled.

"Hey, Tidus." Sora then suddenly whispered, remembering something. He took him by his arm and led him at a safe distance from Wakka, "Does he know about you and Kairi?" he made a subtle movement of his head towards the training redhead.

Tidus blinked, "Me and Kairi what?"

"She told me you two… at Riku's party last year…?"

"Oh. Oh!" the blonde raised his eyebrows, "Nothing happened man; she wasn't ready."

Sora frowned, "You didn't do anything?"

"No, man. She told you we did?" Tidus asked smirking, "Believe me, I wanted to, but we didn't. Wakka doesn't need to know THAT, though."

The brunette smirked in response, "Sure."

Sora watched his friend walk back to Wakka before turning around and walking to the sea-side shack. He made his way to Riku's small island and could feel a feeling of anger taking over in him.

She had used him. Tricked him into having sex with her.

* * *

_To be continued…_

**_-Diamant Noir-_**


	12. Bday party, part one

**A small lemon was cut out again, but reading it is of little importance to the story, so I let you decide...**

Usual disclaimer concerning Squaresoft & Disney...

* * *

**ELEVEN: B-day party (part 1)**

* * *

"So when did you find out that you liked each other in that way?" 

All three boys where now sitting on the beach, watching the calm waves play with the shoreline and their bare feet as they waited for the time to pass them by. There hadn't been that much to do around the island, since it had only been the three of them for the past two hours. And the weather had grown into a rather canicular one, making it almost impossible to do any other activity besides sleeping or lying around lazily. The latter had been opted by all three teens.

Sora laid himself on his back and covered his eyes with one arm against the acute sun and smiled at the memory of their first time together. He had maybe been in denial back then, but he now knew that it had been after that thathis feelings had started to become clear and that in someway he had always loved his best friend.

"I guess… it's always been there…" he gazed up into the questioning face of Wakka and then up to the blue sky, "The attraction I mean. But I think the realisation came after our first… eh…" he let his voice trail off and shifted his now reddened face away from the prying faces of his friends.

"Right," Tidus grinned and stood up, took off his shirt and laid it next to his sandals, preparing himself to take a swim in the ocean, "Well, as said before, I have no prob with it. As long as I don't catch you staring at my ass or anything of that sort."

Sora snickered, "Would you like it if it was Riku who did the staring?" he then teased, "Your condition only implied me, while Riku is as gay as I am."

Wakka smirked, "Good point, ya?" the redhead then looked up at his friend, "Is there something you want to share with us, honey?"

The blonde laughed at that and ran a hand down his tanned and lean torso, "I know he's going to have a hard time trying to ignore this, so who am I to deprive him of it?" he seductively whispered, casually stretching while running another hand through his blonde locks.

The brunette's smile disappeared at that and his expression turned into a worried one. He knew that he didn't need to, but he just couldn't help it.

"Hey Sora, stop looking like I stole him away from you or something." Tidus then snickered, seeing the other teen's face, "I'm far from even interested in him and I don't think I'm his type anyway."

Wakka gave Sora a playful punch on his shoulder, "You should trust him, man. Give Riku a little bit more credit, ya? I'm sure he does the same for you."

Sora scratched the back of his head sheepishly and smiled, "You guys are right… I'm acting stupid."

Tidus smiled, "And if it'll make you feel better; I'm taking a girl to the party tonight."

"How do we now that you didn't pay her to come with you?" Wakka commented before ducking out of the way of one of Tidus' sandals that suddenly came flying in his direction.

Sora laughed at the scene and felt lucky to have friends as understanding as these two. He didn't want to think about what would've got happened if they hadn't taken the news the way they had.

He didn't know what to think of Kairi now that he had found out that she had lied to him and technically abused him. A lot of things had happened between them and he felt mad and sad, but he refused to let the friendship that he had with her end because of that. It wouldn't be the same, he knew that, but he just hoped that she would want to be his friend after he'd tell her about his relationship with Riku.

"Hey, you guys. I think I'll be heading back now, it's too hot out here." Sora spoke, standing up and beating the sand off his jeans and shirt, "What time is it?"

Wakka glanced at his watch, "A quarter to one. You need to go prepare the house?" he then asked, standing up as well and starting to take off his own shirt and sandals.

The brunette ran a hand through his hair and smiled. He actually just wanted to go home to wait for Riku there.

"I still need to clean the house a little bit." He said instead, which was actually true; the packs of drinks Cloud came in with yesterday were still lying on the kitchen table and if he didn't put them in the basement, the guests would all be drinking warm liquids tonight.

"Alright," Tidus said, starting to wade into the water, "Then we'll see you later, Sora."

Sora waved at him and was about to turn himself around to start walking towards the small wooden dock, when Wakka held him back.

"Hey, do you think Kairi's still in love with Riku?" he asked, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible.

The younger teen turned around and smiled at him, an idea popping inside of his head, "Keep her company tonight, Wakka. I think… I think she'll need it."

"Yeah, I think she will," The redhead responded, putting a hand on Sora's shoulder. "Good luck with Riku, man. You guys are great together."

"Wakka! Are we still gonna train or what?" Tidus yelled from the water.

"Thanks, Wakka." Sora whispered as Wakka gave him a last squeeze on his shoulder before turning around and retrieving the blitz ball from the beach and diving in the sea.

It really had surprised him that Wakka had been so okay with him coming out of the closet, and now he valued him even more as a friend. He really wished that he and Kairi would work, not only because Wakka has been longing for her for like forever, but also because Kairi needed someone to love her right and take care of her like only a great guy like Wakka could.

* * *

Stepping inside the coolness of his house, Sora let out a heavy sigh, wiping off the drops of sweat that were rolling down his temples before closing the door. Someone could get killed out there! The idea of taking a nice refreshing shower became more appealing with each passing second, but he needed to take care of the drinks first. 

He made his way to the kitchen thinking to see all the bottles of pop sodas and other alcoholic drinks lying on the table, but found the rectangular surface empty.

_But…__ I saw them lying on the table before I left! Where did they…_

"Missed me?"

Sora gasped in surprise as he recognised the voice and turned around, "Riku!"

The next thing the platinum haired adolescent knew was that Sora had jumped him and clamped his arms around his neck and legs around his waist, "I'll take that as a 'yes'?" He chuckled at the grinning face of his boyfriend in front of his.

They shared their first kiss of that day and then parted, Riku then moving his head to kiss the front of Sora's head, "Will you get off me now?"

Sora giggled and shook his head against the marine fabric of his wife beater on his chest, "No, not before you tell me what you've been planning and what you've done with the drinks."

Riku chuckled, "If I told you about what I've been planning I would be forced to kill you afterwards."

"It would be your loss," Sora grinned, fastening his grip on him, "You'd be forced to play with yourself…"

"I swear," he walked over to the wall opposite to the kitchen door and pushed Sora gently against it, "You've turned into a completely different Sora ever since…"

"But you like it so much," The petite boy whispered against his lips, interrupting him, "You love it because it turns you on and I must admit, it turns me on too."

"You're evil," Was all the elder teen said, staring at his lips.

"Tell me," Sora whispered, brushing his lips against his sensually.

"The drinks are in the back yard, in the freezer we took out of the cave."

"Who's 'we'?" He immediately asked, making Riku smirk.

"Leon helped me earlier."

"Okay, what are you planning?"

"It's a surprise. You know you almost sound like your grandmother, interrogating me like that."

Sora pouted for a second, ignoring his last remark, but then smiled mischievously, "I'll have a surprise for you if you tell me?"

"If it involves having hot, steamy sex with you right now, I will have to decline that offer, no matter how tempting it sounds," Riku apologetically whispered, rubbing his nose against the boy's as he started to whine in discontent, "Your body needs to rest, baby. I don't want to mark it's beauty for eternity by abusing it to my heart's content."

Another pout appeared on Sora's face as he looked away, "I know you only want what's best for me, but it still feels like you're rejecting me. Besides I was thinking on taking a shower," he sulked. "Maybe I'll just take it on my own, see how you'll react."

Riku chuckled, "Why must you be so tempting? Here's what I'll promise you," he nuzzled the brunette's right cheek so he'd look at him, which Sora did and continued, "I'll make love to you…"

Sora moaned at that, smiling and biting his lips while pressing himself closer to his lover.

"But," Riku continued and bit his lip; trying to fight the growing temptation, his forehead resting against the blue eyed teen's, "We'll go somewhere where no one can hear or disturb us."

The brunette started to laugh at that, remembering his morning with Tidus and Wakka, "That's a little too late." He then said, releasing his lover's body.

Riku raised an eyebrow at that, "What's too late?"

"Someone heard us." Sora giggled, a hand covering his mouth as he looked up at him.

"Who?" the blonde asked, not understanding why his blue eyed cherub was so amused by this.

"Tidus and Wakka." The brunette responded, sliding his hands down Riku's bare muscular arms and kissing his chin.

"And you're so happy about it, because…"

"Because when I told them about us, they were totally okay with it. Wakka even gave us his blessing." The boy said, looking up at him with a smile as he intertwined their hands.

"Really?"

"Uh-huh." Sora mumbled, kissing Riku's throat leisurely, moving to wrap his arms around him, "He might even help us with Kairi."

Riku made a low sound in his throat, "Oh really?"

The younger teen nodded, cooing at the hands that slid down his sides, "He's in love with her…" He then shifted his own hands so they rested on Riku's broad shoulders, "I told him to keep her company tonight."

"You did?" The blonde murmured, rubbing the right side of his head against Sora's left one and closing his eyes while pressing a kiss in the crook of his lover's right shoulder. "She will need someone to spend the evening with, because I certainly have no intention to keep her company."

"Riku…" Sora whispered, his eyes fluttering shut at the sensation of lips and tongue on his skin, "I know that she hoped for one of us to fall in love with her and that she made up reasons to get us to that, but even after what she's done to me I wouldn't want to lose her as a friend."

Riku frowned, "What did she do to you?" he asked, moving his head to face him.

Blue eyes looked down in sadness as he softly spoke, "On Tuesday she tricked me into having sex with her."

"I thought you had wanted it as well?" Riku whispered, not understanding and touching Sora's throat absently with a few fingers.

"That's what I thought at first, but that's not the point right now," Sora spoke, looking into his azure eyes with his clear ocean blue orbs. "She was begging me to do it, telling me that she had done it with Tidus at your party last year and that she wanted to do it again with me." His tone became a little desperate after that sentence; he was afraid of what Riku would say now, "I-I was confused and depressed after our argument, I guess..."

"Don't worry, it didn't mean anything, I heard you say that yourself and I have no doubt in my heart about your sincerity," Riku whispered, taking him into a close embrace.

"She lied to me, Riku. Tidus and she never had sex…" Sora then whispered, looking back down, "I'm disappointed in her, but I just can't end our relationship because of that."

"She's such a whore, why do you still want to keep contact with her?" Riku grumbled, looking at him now and holding him by his shoulders. "She's changed, Sora."

Sora sighed and gave him a semi-nod, "All relationships are bound to change at some point, Riku. Look at you and me!" He put his hands on the ones on his shoulders, "But that doesn't mean that they have to end?"

Riku stared at him in disbelieve, "She'll only end up hurting you, Sora! Why can't you see that?"

"She's still a friend, Riku!" The younger teen argued, "She just needs someone to love her. She's still my friend!"

"You're so naïve, Sora." the elder whispered, letting go of him and taking a step back while shaking his head at the other boy's stubbornness. "But if you truly believe that, then you're really stupid."

"Just because I want to give the friendship between Kairi and me another chance it makes me stupid!" Sora yelled and pushed Riku out of his way. "Then fine!"

Riku groaned and reached out for the brunette as he stepped into the kitchen and tried to hold him back, but Sora squirmed his hand out of his grip and gave him a heated glare, "Thank YOU for enlightening me on that!"

"Sora! Stop!" Riku tried to call him back, but Sora had already stepped through the backdoor leading to the backyard.

"What the…?"

Sora thought for a second that he had stepped into another one's garden as he saw what had been done to it.

A small podium was set up in the back of the garden against the wall there and grand sound boxes were set in each corner of the yard. Different strings of wired multicoloured lights, attached to metallic bars that stood 2 meters above him and were relied to six poles that stood aligned by three the long of the yard, came from the rooftop of his house en joined above the stage. Light orbs where standing in each angle of the podium, sending flashes of multicoloured light on the white painted wall behind the platform. The stone walls that enclosed the garden had been decorated with light curtains. The freezer was standing left from the backdoor and behind a small wooden bar.

Walking on their tiled terrace and on to the grass, spreading his arms in amazement, Sora looked around with his mouth slightly ajar.

As he spun himself around, he saw Riku leaning against the bar with a gloomy look on his face and his arms crossed over his chest, his right leg crossed over his left one.

Guilt seeped into the younger boy's heart and he bit his lips while attempting to give his lover a sheepish look. He slowly started to walk back over to him, with his hands in his back pockets.

"So, you like it?" Riku whispered coldly, his eyes averting themselves from Sora's and resting on one of the stone walls decorated with lights.

Sora cringed slightly at the tone of his voice, but nonetheless stepped up to him and took his face in his hands to make him look at him and kiss him with all his heart.

Soon he could feel Riku's arms wrap themselves around him as he returned the kiss with fervour.

"Thank you… Thank you so much," Sora whispered in between butterfly kisses on Riku's lips. "I'm so sorry. I was being stupid. Again."

"I was being a jerk," Riku whispered back, running a hand through Sora's tresses. "I shouldn't have got said those things."

"That was our third argument in four days," Sora commented, rubbing the tip of his nose against Riku's and licking his upper lip hungrily.

"I like our reconciliations better, don't you?" Riku smirked, pulling Sora's legs up his sides.

Sora nodded, pulling himself up by the blonde's shoulders while biting his lips and while Riku walked them to the wall of the house right from the backdoor before pushing him against it.

In a matter of moments Sora felt the zipper of his pants being zipped open and his erection being taken out while ravenous lips explored every sensitive spot on his throat.

**_(For those who just can't get enough... You know what to do...)_**

Riku smiled against his lips as he felt the sticky juices coat his hand and pushed his tongue into the brunette's mouth, giving him something to distract himself with while his body slowly started to grow limp in his arms.

He brought his hand up to his mouth as Sora released his lips and put each semen-coated finger in his mouth leisurely.

Lazy lids opened themselves and the boy almost grew another hard-on right then and there as he saw what Riku was doing.

"How do I taste?" he smirked tiredly, climbing off of him again and pulling his soiled shirt over his head as Riku let go of him. He also made sure that his pants looked presentable again.

"Want to try?" he answered, approaching his fingers to Sora's face and cupping his face so his thumb, that was the only finger still covered with seed, brushed over his plump lips.

Sora engulfed the finger and suckled it, while his eyes were still fixed with his lover's azure ones.

"How do you like it?" Riku whispered, licking his lips at the seductive sounds Sora was making.

"I like your taste better," The brunette smiled as Riku chuckled and removed his thumb and pulled him to him for a soft kiss. "I love you, Riku."

"I love you too, babe," Riku whispered back, running with one hand through Sora's hair again.

"Hmm…" Sora mumbled against his chest, "Say Riku."

"Mmm?"

"Where were you planning on taking me to?"

"Huh?"

"Well, before you said you'd make love to me, but that you were going to take me to some place where no one could hear nor disturb us."

"What did we just do now, then?" Riku smirked.

"Yeah, but we're still in a place where someone could've got disturbed and heard us." The younger one pointed out.

"Damn, I was kind of hoping that you had forgotten about that," The older teen admitted, earning a muffled giggle from Sora. "But since you saw what we did to the yard already I suppose I can tell you." he smirked, before taking out two ferry-tickets out of his back pocket, "I was planning on taking you to the main island tomorrow and stay there until Saturday evening."

Sora just gaped at him and then to the tickets for a while, the words he wanted to say not finding their way out, "You… you serious!"

The blonde laughed, "We'll be staying at my older brother's hotel. He arranged it so we could stay one night and enjoy all services for free."

"Oh my god…" Sora whispered, his voice starting to grow unsteady, "J-just the two of us?" he then asked, biting his lower lip to prevent it from quivering from the emotion.

Riku nodded, "Yeah, just you and me… and the big city."

Sora chuckled briefly, trying to hold back his tears and to keep his voice from breaking into sobs as he looked at him, "Oh Riku… you shouldn't have…"

"You don't turn 17 everyday…" the silver haired teen whispered against his lover's crown as he held him in a tight embrace.

"My birthday isn't until next week, but you're the greatest present I've ever received…" Sora now whimpered against his chest, "Thank you so much."

Riku smiled in his hair, pressing a kiss on his head, "I'm glad you're happy, babe."

The brunette sniffled and pushed himself away from his boyfriend, "But those tickets must've cost you a fortune!"

"Well, it's not like I can't afford it." Riku smiled back. It was true; Riku came from an affluent family. In contrast with Sora, who's parents didn't often leave him with money or didn't even just gave him money without him asking, Riku received each month a fairly amount of money in his bank account. Another thing they differed in was in the fact that Riku was a smart spender while Sora often gave money to everything and nothing.

"But really… you shouldn't have, I mean you shouldn't have got gone through all the trouble just for me…" Sora wiped a few tears away, blushing slightly. "First my party and now this… it's too much!"

"I wanted to go through it, because you're worth it, babe," Riku smiled at him, taking his face in his hands, "Don't you realise that yet?"

"Riku…" Sora closed his eyes and lowered his head a little, "I can't express how happy I am to have you… I love you so much!"

Laughing while rocking his petite body against his in a tight embrace, Riku closed his eyes.

_I hope you will accept the next thing I will offer you, Sora… Hope you'll want to share it with me…

* * *

_

The entire day had seemed to pass by in a haze for Sora since the arrival of Riku, and soon the clock indicated 7 pm.

He had just taken a shower to wash off the sweat he had accumulated on his body during the day when he heard the doorbell ring.

"Riku, will you please get that?" he yelled as he stepped out of his bathroom, in nothing but a towel hanging over his slim hips and the excess water from his hair dripping down his body. He knew he should've got taken that shower sooner, but he had had to be present as Leon and Cloud had arrived two hours ago wanting to move some of the furniture downstairs so they could've got closed off the living room and second floor area. And then there had been a small issue with the electricity and the neighbours who were already complaining about the noise. It had been stupid to not think about them, but Cloud had been able to make a compromise with them which had resulted in them leaving with content faces. He suspected Cloud from having promised them something that had to do with their interior, but he wasn't sure. Anyhow, all small problem had been solved around 1 hour ago, which led to why Sora had not been able to take his shower until now.

But the young teen was now confronted with another, rather personal, problem, which consisted in picking out his clothes for the evening.

"Hey, babe? There's the DJ downstairs and… what are you doing?" Riku peeked inside Sora's small room to find it even more messed up than usual.

"Trying to figure out what to wear?" the brunette whispered from his spot in the middle of tons of clothes, not even bothering to look up at him.

Riku chuckled and entered, "What about this?"

He held up a red wife beater to his chest that had white inscriptions on the bottom left from some kind of brand.

"I wouldn't look good in it with my arms," Sora said after he had briefly looked up, "Unlike you."

The blonde laughed, "If I'm not mistaking here, you just gave me a compliment and for that I thank you."

The other boy just snickered at that before holding up black faded jeans, "What do you think of this?"

"Only if you wear them with this." Riku answered, holding up a white sleeveless shirt with a hood. There were thick black inscriptions running diagonally on the fabric, repeating the same phrase: "Hardcore all the way"

"I don't remember buying that." Sora whispered, taking the shirt from Riku with an examinating gaze, "It's pretty cool."

"Try it on, then. Yuffie's waiting downstairs."

"Okay, I'll be right there." The younger teen then directed himself to one of his draws next to his bed and started to take out more clothes.

"What are you doing now? Come on, get dressed already!" Riku chuckled as he saw Sora take out some boxers and lying them on his bed, "I really don't think people will care what you'll be wearing underneath."

"I need to feel comfy tonight! Underwear plays a great role when it comes to that!" the brunette said, waving Riku out of the door, "Just go, I'll be there in a minute!"

Riku rolled his eyes at that and just exited the room, barely seeing where to put his feet with all the clothes lying around.

_I knew that he lacked orderly sense, but I just hoped that he'd grow out of it with his age… Man I hope that he says yes to my proposition… it might be the last chance I'll get…

* * *

_

_To be continued…_

**_-Diamant Noir-_**


	13. Bday party, part two

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­**Good lord, I think this is the first chap in a while without a lemon in it! Still, I hope you enjoy!**

Usual disclaimer concerning Squaresoft & Disney...

* * *

**TWELVE: B-day party (Part2)**

* * *

Heavy bass-beats were vibrating throughout the entire house as he hopped excitedly down the stairs, the chains he had attached to his pants making soft clicking sounds. He jumped over the dresser Leon had placed in front of the stairs to keep people from going upstairs and followed the sound of the music all the way into the backyard.

"Riku was right about the shirt after all."

Smiling blue eyes directed themselves to the man standing left from the back door as he stepped out of the kitchen.

"I knew I hadn't seen it before," Sora giggled, touching the soft fabric of his shirt.

"You look good in it," Leon then spoke with a microscopic smile on his face. "Excited?"

Sora took a breath and exhaled while nodding, "Yeah, it's going to be great!"

The older brunette chuckled and nodded, "Have fun, Sora. Riku really did his best to put all of it together."

Sora smiled at him, knowing that Leon meant to say that Riku really did his best to please him. "I have the fullest intention of enjoying myself tonight," he whispered, turning his head in the direction of the stage, where Riku and Yuffie were testing her installation and playing some random tracks.

Leon followed his gaze and then watched him with a soft expression. The love he saw in this young boy's eyes was endearing and he knew that Sora was ready to do anything for Riku as Riku was ready to do anything for Sora. He also knew that they would have it rough though. He and Cloud had it rough all the time; people not accepting the fact that two men could love each other or just acting like hypocrites around them to go tell all kind of stuff behind their backs. It was just because of the fact that they were perseverant and loyal to each other that their relationship still stood strong after 5 years, even though 3 years of it had been in secrecy.

Since his job as a model for an internationally renowned house of haute-couture had it's main building on the largest island of the Destiny Islands Archipelago and that it often implied him making long-distance travels and returning after a considerate lapse of time, he had decided to move away and to the city, but Cloud had wanted to stay here for his job and his family. No need to tell that it was difficult at times, not only for him but for his Cloud too, not only regarding the distances and the moments of emotional loneliness, but also the moments of reunion and the shared time. When they were together, they had to cramp all the emotions and longing into an often too short period of time and take in account that they would get separated again.

Leon sighed and averted his eyes from Sora, who was still looking at Riku.

He'd be leaving tomorrow again… And Cloud didn't know it yet. Each time it got harder to tell him when he'd be going. Each time it got harder to say goodbye. And this time… this time it was going to be even more so.

He might not be able to come back.

"I'm going over to Riku," the brunette standing next to him suddenly whispered.

Leon gave a smile while Sora walked over the grass with slight hops in his step.

"Lost in your own thoughts again?"

Soft hands slid up his shoulders, "I swear sometimes I think you should've got become a rocket scientist with all the thinking you do. What was it this time? Trying to figure out the meaning of life?"

All the tension he had felt in his body seemed to melt away under his touch; Cloud had always known how to make him feel less stressed.

"I already figured that one out." The brunette spoke, his eyes resting on the stage. "At least the meaning of mine."

Cloud knew his lover enough to know that he wouldn't tell him about it unless he asked, so he wrapped his arms around him and rested his head against his back; "Enlighten me."

The brunette smiled softly and closed his eyes, "I thought I showed you last night?" He whispered, taking one of Cloud's hands holding him and bringing it to his lips to press a soft kiss on it's back.

"Yeah, you did…" Cloud murmured, pressing a kiss in his lover's neck. "I wish you could show me again…"

"Then come back to Destiny City with me tomorrow."

The blonde tensed up and let go of him. Leon turned around to face him and brought a hand to Cloud's left cheek, "Cloud."

"You're supposed to leave tomorrow?" Cloud whispered, pulling Leon's hand off his face. "And you tell me only now?"

"Cloud," Leon sighed, putting his hands on his hips and slightly bending over, knowing that his lover was going to react like this.

"No, Leon. Don't," The blonde held up his index finger to him. "You're not being fair," he whispered, then turned around and re-entered the house.

"How can you ask me to go with you just like that?"

As Leon entered the hall through the kitchen's entrance, he found Cloud bent over the dresser obstructing the way up the stairs, his back to him and leaning with his hands on the smooth wooden surface. The taller brunette closed his eyes at the dismayed tone of his lover's voice and leant against the doorpost with his right shoulder, arms crossed in annoyance. Sometimes Cloud really over-dramatised things, but he knew that he had all rights this time.

"I thought you were going to be around for so much longer, Leon…" Cloud then whispered, still bent over the piece of furniture. "Why didn't you tell me you were leaving so soon?"

"Because," Leon pushed himself from the doorpost and approached the blonde, who turned around to face him, "I would have to tell you that I might not come back."

The silence that followed these words was heavy, Cloud bending his head and closing his eyes while he sat himself on the dresser. Leon watched him with pained eyes before facing away, "Cloud," he then softly muttered; the offer he had made him still stood on the table and he hoped that Cloud would still accept. Yes, the chance existed that everything could stop right here and now, but he knew that if he didn't make a move to change, and maybe improve their common lives, Cloud certainly wouldn't. And to him, it just couldn't go on like this any longer; the distances were wearing him out and he was sure that Cloud felt the same way. So why not work out this issue right now? Cloud was the only reason he returned to this damn island with it's cramped up population every time.

"You're the most selfish man I've ever met," Cloud's lips trembled as he spoke those words, hands balled up on each side of his thighs on the dresser. "It's always about you, isn't it?"

Leon narrowed his eyelids at that as he looked at him from the corners of his eyes. Not that he hadn't expected that remark, but just that it made him realise how much Cloud seemed to be hurt by this.

"What am I supposed to do? Leave everything I've worked hard for just like that?" The blonde snapped his fingers to stress out his words and then shook his head, now looking at the brunette standing a few meters from him. He could feel a lump starting to form itself in his throat and he bent his head again trying to hold his tears back. "Damn you, Squall," He then whispered, giving in, like he always did, and using his lover's birth name to indicate that he was very much displeased, "Damn you."

Knowing that Cloud had just made the biggest sacrifice in his life, Leon approached him, tilted his chin with a finger and kissed him longingly, silencing his soft mumbling.

Passionate lips massaged against yielding ones, half-lidded eyes silently watched closed ones while fingers tenderly wiped away tears from the corners of a shut eyelid. A demanding tongue made it's entrance through welcoming lips and the kiss deepened, adding more need and want to their current state of arousal.

They parted, Cloud now clinging to Leon's broad shoulders and leaning into him.

"I'd never be able to live without you… you know that…" he whispered, tilting his head back and biting back a moan as teeth grazed the sensitive skin of his throat.

"Move your work along to the city …" Leon murmured back, his lips distracting the blonde from what was happening to his clothing. "You don't have to give it up. There are enough opportunities there."

Bringing his head back to rest in the crook of his lover's left shoulder, Cloud then nodded and ran a hand underneath the black fabric of Leon's tight t-shirt.

A few moments later, the soft sound of pants touching the floor sounded in the abandoned hall, followed by a series of breathy gasps, muffled groans and footsteps climbing up the stairs.

* * *

"So here's the birthday boy!"

Sora smiled sheepishly at the sudden exclamation of the young girl with short black hair standing behind the turning tables as he halted in front of the platform.

"I see why you fell for him, Riku." She then said loudly behind her hand, trying to over top the loud music, which caused Sora to hear every word she was saying. He could feel himself grow beet-red as she continued, "He's so yummy and totally cute! Can't believe that he's only sixteen…"

Riku smiled proudly at his lover and jumped off the stage, right in front of the small brunette.

"You look great," he whispered, pressing a soft kiss on a reddened cheek.

"Thanks," Sora whispered, wrapping his arms around his neck and smiling. "For everything."

Riku loosened his grip and tapped the brunette's nose, "We're far from done here."

"There's more?" Soft blue eyes widened in amazement and curiosity, which caused the elder boy to chuckle in delight. "What else are you planning, Riku?"

"Ah no, no. This time I'm keeping the secret until it's time for you to know."

With a discontent pout Sora pressed himself against his chest and held him close, "That's no fun."

Riku only chuckled again and embraced him, pressing a light kiss on his forehead.

"You know, I see a lot of gay couples when I play in clubs and I just want to say that you two are the cutest one I've seen so far." Yuffie spoke, once again very loudly and of course ruining the moment between the two young lovers.

"Eh-heh-he…" Sora scratched the back of his head, smiling in discomfort and averting his eyes in embarrassment. Riku smirked and shook his head.

"Yo, where the party at!"

Sora swirled around at the sound of the voice to find a small group of young people starting to seep into the yard through the small gate that led to the street in front of the house.

"Wakka, my man!" Riku shouted, walking up to the redhead and exchanging a handshake that only the both of them knew how to do, since they had both been in the blitz ball team of their now ancient high school.

"Was'up, Riku! Haven't seen you since graduation, man! What've you been up to these last few weeks?" Wakka gave Riku a last brotherly hug and then let go of him with a smile.

"You know, visiting universities and exploring the main island and shit like that. But I came back a week ago though, so where have you been?"

"Visiting relatives on the surrounding islands and shit like that." Wakka laughed. "But you sure the big city is the only thing you explored in the last few weeks?"

Riku smirked and glanced at Sora who was now talking to Tidus and a girl with wispy brown hair that was standing beside them, "I really appreciate the way you took the news, Wakka."

"Hey, it's cool. Like I told Sora before, you two look good together and in a way it's kind of a natural course of things, ya? But I still must admit that it took me by surprise; you being the ladies' man and all…" The redhead spoke, winking at him, making Riku chuckle.

"Must say that it was quite of a surprise for me as well," The blonde smiled softly and rested his eyes on his boyfriend again. "But a real pleasant one…"

"I'm glad about that," Wakka grinned.

"Don't you mean to say that you're glad that Kairi didn't end up with one of us?" The platinum blonde spoke smugly, giving his friend a calm look.

Wakka snickered at that and nodded, "Ok, I'm glad THAT didn't happen."

"What didn't happen?" Kairi suddenly popped up, embracing Riku from behind and giggling. "Hey Riku," She then kissed him in the crook of his shoulder and smiled at Wakka. "Hi Wakka."

Their conversation had fallen still when she showed up, Riku rolling his eyes and clenching his teeth together while Wakka just smiled in embarrassment and scratched the back of his head.

"So what were you two talking about?" The little redhead inquired, looking up at Riku with an impish smile.

"You do know that it is impolite to interrupt a conversation like that, do you?" The blonde calmly said, taking hold of her arms encircling him and slowly removed them with a look of annoyance on his face that she couldn't see.

"Oh, woops, I'm sorry," She then giggled and let go of him before stepping around him and pressing a kiss on his cheek. "Then I will leave you two men discuss the important matters of the world in peace." And with that she left, spotting a few of her girlfriends.

"Tell me you're not still together?" Wakka asked softly, his eyes following Kairi with secret longing in them.

"She's the one who thinks that we are," Riku said in an annoyed manner, putting a hand on his friends' shoulder. "I was planning on telling her about Sora and me tonight. And that's where we need you to come in, Wakka."

"Ah, I see," The other teen whispered a, sad look coming over his face. "You think she'll want me to?"

"You'll never know unless you try," Riku whispered, giving him an encouraging squeeze on his shoulder. As he said that, he saw Sora walk into the house. "I'll be right back."

On his way to the house he noticed that neither Cloud nor Leon was anywhere in sight.He raised a suspicious eyebrow at this realisation and was about to step through the back door when a soft voice held him back.

"Hey, Riku."

He recognised that voice and with it came all the memories of a rather painful period in his life. He turned himself around and saw her standing behind him, one hand on her right hip and her long brown hair flowing behind her in the soft breeze that just happened to pass by. Her amethyst and amber eyes were resting on his azure ones and her purple glossed lips curled themselves into a friendly smile.

"I didn't know you were going to be here, Lenne," He whispered, his mouth suddenly feeling dry and old feelings starting to come back with painful realisation. The teen kept his cool though; his ex-girlfriend didn't need to know what went through him at this moment.

She laughed softly, her small white teeth almost reflecting the dying sunlight as she opened her mouth, "I'm staying at my boyfriend's place, you know, Tidus' brother? I only arrived today and I heard of this party."

"Oh, like that," Riku smiled, not really caring. "Well, I hope you'll enjoy yourself…I need to go get someone inside, so if you'll excuse me…"

"Uhm… Riku?" She whispered, hesitantly putting a hand on his shoulder as he turned around again. He faced her again, sighing softly.

"I hope you're not still mad about…?" She spoke, giving him an apologetic look, "I hope you understand?"

Riku closed his eyes and looked to his side, "Look, I've left that all behind me now; I've left you behind me. Let bygones, be bygones, alright?"

She let go of his shoulder and nodded sadly, "I just hope you've found someone else."

"I have, and I need to go see him now. So if you'll excuse me again…" Riku whispered and this time turned around without looking back. He could hear her gasp behind him and he couldn't help but let a smirk form on his lips. _That must've been a shock to her system…_

A year ago, Lenne and he had been a couple. They hooked up at his birthday party last year and went out for about 6months. She had been in her senior year, while he had been in the 11th grade. But a month before her graduation she suddenly broke up with him, saying that she didn't see a future for their relationship if she was to go over sea, to her college. Riku had been particularly crushed by this, because they had promised each other to stay together, no matter what and now she was breaking it just like that. Later on he found out that she had been playing him for the last two weeks…with Tidus' older brother, Shuyin.

Strangely, after that, he had never gotten himself into a serious relationship, even though he had been elected as most eligible bachelor in his final year.

But all of that didn't matter anymore to him, because he had his Sora now, and soon he'd be leaving all of those memories behind him and start over. Hopefully with him.

As he entered the hall, he saw Sora descending the stairs and jumping over the dresser, or at least making an attempt to jump over it and landing with his derriere on the smooth wooden surface.

"Oww!" the petite boy moaned, standing up and rubbing his bump with one hand.

Riku kept looking at him with an amused grin on his face and his arms crossed on his chest. "Do try and explain to me what the hell you were attempting to do?"

Raising an embarrassed face up to look at him, Sora then gave him a scowl and stood up slowly, "Do you have to make fun of me even in times like this?"

Riku softly laughed and approached him to assist him, "You know I just couldn't help it. Why did you come back inside the house anyway?"

Sora took out his digital camera from his pocket, "At first it was to go get my camera, but then I realised that both Cloud and Leon had disappeared, so I went to look for them. Maybe I shouldn't have got done that." He spoke that last sentence with a small blush on his face.

The blonde smirked at that, he knew what Sora had meant, but he still asked; "Why?"

"They were… umm… doing it… in my parents' bed." The brunette stuttered, blushing even more.

Riku suppressed a snicker, "Was it good?"

"Riku! Why do you have to be so obnoxious! Cloud is like a brother! You just don't…"

"Stop blushing and just admit that it turned you on," The blonde teased, letting the tip of his tongue flicker on Sora's left cheek.

The younger teen sighed exasperatingly and pushed his grinning boyfriend out of his way and walked to the kitchen.

"It's okay you know," Riku said after him, chuckling. "It'll only make you more willing for tomorrow night…"

Sora halted in his steps and gave him a grin, "Don't you ever think of anything else besides sex?"

"Yeah, when you're not around to get me horny…" He whispered back, embracing his lover from behind and pressing a kiss in the crook of his shoulder.

Sora giggled at the ticklish sensation of his soft lips on his skin and swayed his body to the music playing outside, "Remind me to change the covers of my parents' bed before we leave tomorrow."

Riku laughed at that and nodded, "I almost can't wait."

"Me neither," Sora whispered back, resting the back of his head against his lover's right shoulder.

* * *

_"Now I need all lovers to get up on the dance floor, we're going to slow it down like that!"_

The entire crowd cheered at the starting beats of L.O Squad's "No more lies" and the dance floor immediately filled up again with couples showing of their dancing skills or grinding against each other sensually, making it look like one massive dance orgy.

**_Oh-ooh, yeah-hey..._**

**_Nanana_****_, nah, nah, nah, nanah... _****_Nanana_****_, nah, nah, nah, nanah... _**

The night was warm and loaded with sexual tension, the kind that was present at a party where you knew half of the guest would end up fucking each other in your toilet or in their car.

Sora was now sitting on the cane bench that they had taken out earlier, next to the long table with the snacks against the right white wall. His eyes were closed and his clothes were slightly damped from the many hours of dancing. A smile crossed his features as he saw Riku walk up to him to the beat of the slow song, his hips moving seductively in his way. Sora knew that Riku was good in a lot of things, but what he hadn't known was that he was such a good dancer. Techno, Rock, R 'n' B, Pop… he knew how to move to all of the music genres.

And now he was moving towards him, inviting him to go dance with him. On the first slow of the night.

He knew of course that it meant that it was finally time to reveal to those who hadn't picked up the clues yet, that they were a couple.

**_(Chorus)_**

**_No more lies (No more lies), no more cries (no more cries)_**

**_I've been above the line and even higher, so right don't lie girl, right don't lie girl_**

**_No more lies (No more lies), no more cries (no more cries)_**

**_I've been above the line and even higher, so right don't lie girl, right don't lie girl_**

Riku held out his hand towards his lover and pulled him up against him, pressing their bodies together and leading them to the dance floor.

"That. Is. So. Hot!"

Kairi looked into the direction her friend Selphie was staring and almost dropped her glass of Bacardi.

"Eh, Kairi, isn't that your boyfriend over there?" Another girl pointed out, raising a questioning eyebrow at the scene.

Sora pressed his left cheek against Riku's chest and whispered the lyrics to him with his eyes closed and a smile on his lips.

**_Act one; I hope you will be there for me_**

**_Act two; lovin' me and respectin' me_**

**_Act three; I wish you'd never cheat on me (huh)_**

**_You know my boy what I got from you…_**

**_All the good things we do and the lovin' today, my excuses for the pain I caused babe,_**

**_You know my boy I love you so and I'm thanking you for the things you do_**

**_Like lovin' me, takin' care and respectin' me_**

**_I need you in my lonely dayz_**

**_I need you every night and day_**

**_And I will pray for our love to stay_**

"I had no idea Sora was gay…" Selphie squeaked, a minim drop of drool threatening to fall from her parted lips as she kept looking at the dancing couple. "I mean Riku is no surprise, but Sora…?"

A couple of girls giggled and one of them commented, "In a way it was kind of expected, don't you agree? I mean those two hotties have been friends for like for ever."

Kairi didn't say a word, but just kept looking at the two with a closed expression on her face. Had she been the only one to not see it coming? Did she not mean anything to Sora or Riku after all?

**_No more lies (No more lies), no more cries (no more cries)_**

**_I've been above the line and even higher, so right don't lie girl, right don't lie girl_**

**_No more lies (No more lies), no more cries (no more cries)_**

**_I've been above the line and even higher, so right don't lie girl, right don't lie girl_**

"Check it out," Wakka whispered, pointing with his bottle of Bacardi Breezer Watermelon into the direction of the two boys seductively dancing with each other.

Tidus smirked and took a swig of his own bottle of alcopop while watching. "Reminds me to go find Yuna," he then said, putting his bottle down on the bar and making his way through the dancing crowd.

Wakka snickered and sipped from his own drink when he spotted Kairi still sitting down on one of the cane benches with two of her girlfriends, moving to the music.

Biting his lips nervously and putting his drink down, he made the decision to ask her for a dance. He cleared his throat and started to walk over to her when she suddenly stood up and rushed passed him.****

(Can we do this?)

**_Yeah, can we do this?_**

**_Can we hold this thought of a new line?_**

**_(Can we keep it real?)_**

**_Yeah, can we keep it real?_**

**_Bad memories left them at the finish line?_**

**_(Let the past to the past, left completely_**

**_Let's start a chap with no limits)_**

Riku mouthed the chorus lyrics to Sora, who smiled up at him and responded to him while singing a few verses back.

More and more people started to stop dancing to look at the couple, but for the two boys nothing else but the two of them mattered.

Sora slid his arms around Riku's neck and pulled him closer, biting his lower lip at the growing sensual tension between them and closed his eyes as he felt Riku's lips on his forehead, telling him sweet promises.

**_'Cause I care about the things that we used to have, 'cause I know when you're with me nothing makes me mad_**

**_Don't you know that you mean a lot?_**

**_Don't you know we'll be so hot?_**

**_Make a promise and hold me tight_**

**_Like; no tears girl, no more lies girl_**

**_No fights in the middle of the night, girl_**

**_(Uh-huh, that's all I need)_**

Feeling his heart break at Kairi's reaction to what she saw, Wakka soon followed her inside the house, where he found her crying on the dresser in the hall.

"Kairi…" he softly whispered, approaching her slowly.

She briefly looked up and then sobbed harder, "Please, Wakka. Go away."

"No, I won't." Wakka whispered in a determined manner, now kneeling in front of her and brushing a few of her tears away with the back of his right hand. "Don't do this to yourself…"

The redheaded girl merrily sniffled and turned her head to face him, "I really thought… I wanted…" Her voice completely broke before she could finish her sentence and Wakka took her in his arms.

"Kairi… You're such a beautiful child… you shouldn't even be going through so much just to make a guy fall for you," Wakka whispered, holding her close. "You… you have everything you need right here with you, all you got to do is reach out for it."

Kairi gasped at that and pushed herself away from him, "Wakka…" she whispered, the tears still flowing down her cheeks, "I just want someone who understands me, someone who can love me… but no matter how hard I try…"

"We all need someone like that and sometimes…" Wakka tilted her chin up with a finger so she'd look at him. "Sometimes the answers we search for are right underneath our nose…"

She gave him a confused look and wanted to ask him what he meant, when he suddenly kissed her on her slightly parted lips. The elder teen had used all of his courage to make this move and now he hoped that she wouldn't push him away, which, by a miracle, she didn't. He released her lips and opened his eyes, finding her violet ones still closed.

"Wakka," She then whispered, raising a hand to touch her lips that had just been kissed so gently. "You…?"

"Stop trying so hard, Kairi… You're perfect just the way you are… I love you just the way you are…"

Her eyes flew open at this and she looked at him with pure astonishment written on her face.

**_No more lies (No more lies), no more cries (no more cries)_**

**_I've been above the line and even higher, so right don't lie girl, right don't lie girl_**

**_No more lies (No more lies), no more cries (no more cries)_**

**_I've been above the line and even higher, so right don't lie girl, right don't lie girl_**

"W-Wakka…" Kairi whispered again, now giving him a confused look while another tear found it's way down her right cheek.

The elder teen shook his head, "If… if you don't want this, then I understand and it's alright." He stood back up and held out a hand to her, "But know that I'll always be here for you… as a friend."

She took his hand, watching how it enclosed hers before shifting her gaze up to his face again and standing up.

"I want go home…" Kairi whispered, wiping away another tear with her free hand.

Wakka nodded, "Alright, I'll drive you."

Kairi sniffled and smiled, "Thank you, Wakka. I-I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome, Kairi," He said softly smiling as she moved in to hug him.

"I'm going to say goodbye to Sora first…"

Wakka simply nodded his head again and let go of her.

* * *

As the last notes of the song played, most lovers on the dance floor were involved in heavy make out sessions and Riku and Sora were no exception in this.

After the surprise, and perhaps, shock of the guests, most of them didn't really make a big deal out of it and those who did, found the decency to mind their own business.

Now sitting on the bench Sora had used earlier, the young couple silently expressed their love in sweet, chaste kisses on the lips or on the cheeks.

"You think they'll stop staring at us if we just do nothing?" Sora whispered against Riku's lips, commenting on the girls that had been staring at them since they came to rest on the bench.

"Why deprive them of a good show?" Riku responded, pulling the younger boy closer to him by his hips and then kissing him lovingly on his right cheek. "I'm going to get us something to drink."

Sora giggled slightly at that and let his eyes rest on the still crowded dance floor after Riku had left.

The party was a success, everyone was enjoying himself and no major accidents had taken place. Last time he had checked the house everything had seemed to be in order, Cloud and Leon had made sure that no one got passed the hall and up the stairs or into the living room.

And most of all, his relationship with Riku was officially out in the open and it felt good. Riku had been right; nothing else mattered but the two of them and no one else was to judge them about what they did.

It felt good… but strangely, he still felt like he needed to talk to Kairi. She certainly saw what happened, so where was she?

Sora looked around for Wakka too, and didn't see him anywhere either. Cloud and Leon were talking to Riku now near the bar and Tidus was making out with his girlfriend on the dance floor. Selphie was ogling him like he was the strangest object she had ever seen and her girlfriends did the same. With a little bit of luck they knew where Kairi and Wakka had gone, that is if their eyes didn't grow stuck into their current staring position.

"Eh…?" Sora started, feeling unbelievably awkward talking to someone who was following his every move.

"Sora?"

Kairi was standing behind him with a small smile and sat herself next to him on the bench as he greeted her cheerfully.

"So, do you think there's enough food left for our guests to eat?" Sora snickered, taking a comfortable position on the bench.

She chuckled briefly and nodded. Sora noted that she had been crying and immediately felt bad.

"Kairi," he started, raising a hand up to her cheek to wipe away starters of tears in the corner of her left eye. She pushed him away however and shook her head, "Don't worry… I'm okay."

Sora frowned slightly and let his hand fall in his lap, "You sure?"

"Kairi."

Both of them looked up and saw Riku standing in front of them with a Breezer and a Smirnoff Ice bottle in one hand.

"Riku," she coldly spoke, averting her eyes from him as he sat himself behind Sora.

Sora bit his lips nervously; he knew that Kairi was angry at Riku for leading her on like he did and that Riku… well, that Riku tried his best to put up with her presence and that like before, his poor self was caught in the middle of it.

"I just came to say that I was leaving, you guys," Kairi said, standing back up. "Wakka is taking me home."

Sora stood up with her, "You don't have to go, Kairi. Please don't? It's only 1.30."

"It's okay, Sora. Really, your party is great, but I just don't feel like partying anymore," She whispered and moved in to hug him. Sora returned the hug and soothingly rubbed a hand over her back.

"I hope you make each other happy," she kissed him softly on his cheek and then let go of him.

"Thanks, Kai," The brunette whispered, softly smiling, "It means a lot hearing that from you."

Kairi smiled and then turned to Riku reluctantly. The blonde just gave her an indifferent look before stepping up to her as she decided to leave.

"We've both fucked up big time," Riku said, holding her back. Kairi turned and looked up at him with fresh tears in her eyes.

"Things that shouldn't have been said were voiced out, stupid actions carried out," The elder teen continued pulling her close to him and hugging her. "I'm sorry, Kai."

Kairi gasped and held him tight to her, "I'm sorry too, Riku."

Sora looked at both his lifelong friends and grinned widely, happy that things finely were settled between them.

"Group hug!" the brunette exclaimed and walked up to Riku and Kairi with spread arms.

"Do you think Kairi fucks both of them and Riku and Sora each other?" A girl sitting next to Selphie gasped.

"That would be so hot…" The brunette moaned, biting her lips, "I so need to fuck someone right now."

"Friends no matter what?" Sora asked to both his friends while still hugging.

Riku smiled at Kairi and she nodded, "Let's leave the fuckbuddies idea behind us, alright?"

Both boys looked at each other and exchanged a knowing look for a second and then both nodded; "Yeah, definitely."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" The girl exclaimed, chuckling as they all let go of each other.

Riku snickered, grabbing Sora's waist and moving his hips to the playing dance track, "I have my boyfriend, whom I love very, very much," he kissed Sora briefly on his lips and then looked at her again. "And for whom I'd die."

Sora smiled up at him tenderly, "Don't talk like that."

The blonde just snickered again, "But it's true, my sweet cherry pie."

"Okay, stop that!" Sora said, letting go of him and covering his eyes in embarrassment. "You're so not the 'corny-name-calling-type'."

Kairi laughed heartedly at that and shook her head, "You guys are totally cute together…" she commented, sighing in endearment.

"You know what other couple is cute?" Sora said, throwing his arms around Riku's neck again and letting him kiss his cheek while he looked at her. "You and Wakka."

The auburn haired girl crimsoned a little and bit her rosy lips nervously, and then accusingly pointed at them with a finger, "Why do I have the feeling that you guys set this up?"

Both boys made an indignant sound at her remark and shook their heads in denial.

"We. Would. Never." Riku spoke, making his voice sound like a female and mimicking her finger movements.

Kairi laughed again and rolled her eyes, "I need to go get him anyway."

"Hey, you're not still leaving, are you?" Sora protested.

The young girl scratched the back of her head thoughtfully and then shook her head, "Nah!"

Sora laughed and then turned his face back to his lover's as she had disappeared in the crowd again. "Thank you."

Riku smiled, "I know my presence is enough to receive gratitude for. You're welcome."

The brunette gave him a sceptic look that made the other boy chuckle. "Whatever. I just wanted to thank you for making up with Kairi. I know you've had to set aside your huge ego for that."

"Ouch, now you hurt me, babe," Riku chuckled, holding Sora closer. "But you're welcome."

Sora sighed contently, "You've been such a good boy tonight, and you deserve a big reward for your good behaviour." He then took the bottle of Orange Breezer Riku was still holding in his hands and took a sip.

"You're going to strip?"

The brunette raised his shoulders innocently, "You'll only find that out if you agree to meet me in my bathroom in 10minutes..."

Riku chuckled, "I was only joking, Sora. You know that you're not fully recovered yet."

"Maybe, but I can't deny the fact that you've gotten me really horny after our dance and that I want to feel you inside of me so badly…" the little brunette throatily whispered in his ear.

"Are you drunk?"

Sora chuckled and pressed himself up to him, "If I was, wouldn't it be fortunate for you? I can feel you through my pants you know…"

"Need. To. Fight. These. Urges." Riku breathed, watching as Sora let go of him and put down his Breezer on the nearby snack table and started to walk away from him with an impish smile.

"10 minutes." Sora mouthed, holding his ten fingers up to him and making sure that his hips swayed to the music as he walked.

_So seductive… damn it, he's driving me crazy!_

Riku put down his Smirnoff Ice and then made his way through the crowd to the stage where Yuffie was still playing. He held up a thumb to her and she smiled to him, nodding. She then reached under her table and took out a small rectangular black box that she gave to him. "Good luck."

"Thanks," Riku responded, turning around and getting off the stage.

"Good luck, Riku." Leon and Cloud said to him as he passed the bar and entered the house. He nodded and smiled to them and continued into the house, halting before the dresser in the hall and taking a deep breath.

He opened the small box and revealed a silver wristchain lying on a white velvet tissue. It had oval shaped silver chains with little silver crowns holding the links together.

With his free right hand he took out a key from his pocket and looked at it.

_Please say yes, Sora… I don't ever want to be apart from you again…

* * *

_

**For those of you interested in listening to the song, just leave me your email adress and I'll send it you... Lo Squad is a group of rappers from Antwerp, Belgium (Where I live). Thank you guys for letting me use your lyrics.**

_To be continued…_

**_-Diamant Noir-_**


	14. Sweet surrender 'No holding back'

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­**Ok, ya'll know what's going to happen in this chap. Yes, sex! And a lot of it! So I really advice you to read the full version on one of the sites linked in my bio if you don't want to miss out on important elements for the story and ofcourse on the lemony goodness! Enjoy!**

Usual disclaimers concerning Squaresoft & Disney...

* * *

**THIRTEEN: Sweet surrender (No holding back)**

* * *

­­­­­­­Climbing up the stairs to the first floor, the small black box clenched in between his left hand fingers, Riku sighed slightly; trying to calm his raging heart down. There was a part in him that reassured him that Sora would accept his offer, but of course the sceptic part of him threw back all kinds of reasons why the younger brunette shouldn't defer. 

Arriving on the first floor, his eyes immediately spotted a note against the opposite wall.

_Switch of plans; meet me in my parent's bathroom_

A smirk appeared on the teen's face and he took the note from the wall while pushing the door to the larger room open.

The entire space was lit by only one candle standing on the dresser near the still messed up bed, and as he entered, he saw the many rose petals scattered in a path towards the piece of furniture.

Riku got the hint and walked over to the dresser, where he found another note in Sora's small handwriting.

_On a bed, on the couch, against a wall or in the shower_

_It doesn't matter; you're the one I love like no other,_

_Let's leave the party for what it is tonight…_

_Your music is the only thing I need to get my body rocking…_

_Just follow the petals and do me right…_

_You're the only one who can release me from this aching…_

The desire got fuelled inside of him and Riku bit his lower lip in anticipation. _I never knew you were so poetic, Sora…there so much I still want to learn from you… even though I've known you my whole life…_

The door to the bathroom suddenly cracked open, letting a small streak of light fall on another path of rose petals leading to it.

"I'm going to do you right, alright," Riku loudly spoke, laying the black box he still held in his hand on the dresser and smirking as he made his way to the bathroom. His smirk turned into a grin as he heard Sora's giggle from behind the door and the sound of water splashing.

He stepped inside the surprisingly spacey, but dimly lit bathroom and immediately saw Sora sitting in the bath behind the transparent shower-doors, the soft glow of candles surrounding him.

The blonde let out a small sigh, fighting back the urge to run up to his lover in a dash. Instead, he slowly walked over to the bath and put his hands on the double sliding doors, pushing them aside.

The arousing smell of vanilla lingered in the air behind the doors, the surface of the water in the grant, circular tub carried rose petals, revealing nothing of the gorgeous body he knew so well underneath it.

Blue eyes looked up to meet him, and the smaller boy slightly sat up in his bath, revealing more of his chest and his arms that he put on the edge of the tub to rest there.

Sora watched him calmly, his rosy lips slightly parted, the wet strands of his hair clinging to the damp skin of his throat and cheeks.

No sounds escaped Riku's mouth as he just couldn't do anything else but stare lustfully at him, the yearning so strong it threatened to overtake the control of his body.

"Hey you…" Sora whispered, softly smiling and biting his lips in a beguiling manner. One perfectly shaped leg then slowly rose from the water as he innocently giggled, "Remember when my mother used to wash the both of us in this tub?"

"You used to be so scared, because it seemed so big at the time and she always filled it up completely," Riku whispered, sitting himself on the edge of the tub and taking Sora's foot in a hand and retrieving a clinging petal from his calve with the other.

"It's been long since we've been in here together," Sora softly spoke, watching Riku caress his toes with the rose petal.

"It sure has been…" the elder teen whispered before softly blowing on his lover toes and watching him arch his neck in pleasure. "Gods… Sora…Could you be even sexier?"

"I can try…" Sora moaned, sliding one hand up his arched throat and into his hair before looking back at him. "But I don't think you'd be able to handle it…"

Riku bit his lips at that, "Try me."

"What are you waiting for then?" The brunette hissed, already breathing heavier than normal, "Join me."

**_(The yaoi scene is just 4 clicks away... Check my bio if you want it...)_**

"That was incredible…" Sora breathed on the material of the rug underneath him as his right cheek pressed against it. "Isn't it some kind of record? I came twice in less than ten minutes!"

Riku was lying on him, exhausted as well. "We'll try and break it tomorrow…" he chuckled.

"Yeah, then it'll be my turn to make you come twice or even more, who knows?" Sora chuckled, closing his eyes in delight at their closeness. "And don't say I won't be able to."

Riku snickered, "I didn't say anything."

"Yeah, whatever, but I know you were going to," Sora replied, yawning.

Riku saw this and raised his eyebrows, "You tired?"

The younger teen nodded cutely snuggling himself against the soft fabric of the rug, "It's been a long day…"

The blonde bit his lip; he still wanted Sora to have his gift now, before they were to go for the city later today. "Remember when I told you that we were far from done regarding surprises?"

One blue eye cracked open, "Yeah…?"

"Wait here."

Sora felt Riku's weight lifted off his body and he sat up with drowsy eyes, yawning again. When he was sure that Riku was out the door, he then stood up and walked over to the blue and green bathrobe that hung next to the mirror above the sink and that he had placed there for their use. Putting the blue one on, taking the green one off the hook and reaching a hand in it's only pocket, Sora then took out a shiny metallic box and looked at it with a smile before putting it back as Riku re-entered.

"Here," Sora offered him the green bathrobe and went to sit on the toilet flap. "So, what else did you get me?" He asked, watching Riku put on the bathrobe and then walking towards his pile of clothes in front of the tub. The brunette couldn't see what he was doing because his back was to him, but he thought seeing him putting something in a pocket of his robe.

Riku turned around to look at him, a calm calculating look on his face. The blonde then stood up to walk over to him and kneeled in front of him, now an insecure look on his features.

_Baby, what's wrong? The mood totally changed…_ Sora put a soothing hand on Riku's left cheek so he'd look at him.

"Sora."

Smiling slightly at the mention of his name, the younger one cooed in a questioning manner, waiting for what his lover would do next.

Riku sighed softly and took out the black box from the left pocket of the robe and just held it in between his hands, as if hesitating.

"Riku, is there something wrong?" Sora voiced out his thoughts worriedly, wanting to understand why his lover suddenly acted so silent and reluctant towards him. Had it something to do with the box he was holding?

"You know that I'll be going to college soon, right?" Riku suddenly whispered, his eyes resting on Sora's.

Sora blinked and nodded, "Yes,"_ We'll still be together, right? _"Destiny Island University, right?" _You'll only be twenty minutes away…_

Riku bit his lip, here's where the difficult part came in. He wasn't going to DIU…

"Sora…" he whispered, averting his gaze a little, searching for words to tell him this. "A few weeks ago I received a letter from DCU…"

Sora frowned, but smiled nonetheless, "Destiny City University?"

The blonde nodded, "Yeah… I've been accepted there…"

"Wow… that's great, Riku!" Sora happily said, although a nagging feeling started to come up inside of him. He knew that if Riku had to choose between DIU and DCU, the choice was pretty clear…

DCU was the first College of the Destiny Island- Archipelago and 3rd on the ranking of high quality universities in the world. The students admitted there were all straight A's students ended up high qualified and with great jobs.

Riku looked up in surprise at Sora's exclamation and then frowned, putting up the courage to continue, "Yeah… and I've decided to go there…"

"Ah…" The brunette whispered; gulping with difficulty as the lump in his throat tightened itself. He then sighed and bent his head; _DCU is three hours away from here with the ferry… I'll never be able to see him…_

"Sora," Riku softly spoke, putting a hand underneath the boy's chin, "I want you to come with me, to the city…"

Sora gasped at that and wanted to reply when Riku opened up the box to reveal the most gorgeous bracelet he had ever seen, "Riku, I…" he whispered, not knowing what to say all of a sudden.

"We've known each other our whole lives, we rediscovered each other in four days, but I didn't even need one to know that I never want to be apart from you again," Riku said, taking the bracelet out and taking hold of Sora's right wrist in his other hand. "I want us to be together for as long as we love each other."

"Riku, I…" Sora started again, the bracelet now lying around his wrist, "I don't know what to say…" he softly whispered, taking Riku's head in his hands, "I… I can't just leave school like that? I mean, I still have a year to go before my graduation…"

"And what if I persuaded you're parents to let you finish your year in the city with me?" Riku interrupted his rambling, pulling him off the toilet flap and into his lap, "It would be a great experience for you and it would certainly open you up to the world beyond this island."

Sora just stared at him a little dazzled from how simple the answer was. With a giggle he threw his arms around his boyfriend's neck, "Do you know how much I love you, Riku?"

"Oh I don't know… very very much?" Riku chuckled, returning the hug.

"Multiply that by a billion and you won't even be near of what I'm feeling for you," Sora whispered back, kissing his cheek. "I'm so glad you still want me to be a part of your life when you'll start college…"

"I'd die without you, Sora," the elder confessed, now moving back a little to kiss Sora's closed eyelids gently, "I wouldn't be able to function correctly without you…"

Silent tears rolled on the younger teen's cheeks and he chuckled, "Like you act normal when I'm around you anyway…"

"You know I can't help that," Riku murmured, tenderly kissing his tears away.

A passionate kiss was shared and they then simply stared at each other, Riku caressing Sora's face and Sora pressing himself closer to him.

"I have a gift for you too…"

"Hmm?"

"Yeah, in the right pocket of your robe…"

Slightly frowning, but curious nonetheless, Riku took out the small metallic box, "What is it?"

"Well, at first view, a very expensive looking box," Sora snickered, earning an amused grin from his lover, "Open it."

Riku did as told and gasped at what he saw, "Sora, this is really cool!"

He took out a silver necklace that had two dog tags attached to it on another smaller, silver chain.

"You like?" The brunette nervously chuckled, watching him put the jewellery on.

"Yes! Thank you, babe," Riku moved in to kiss him, "I'm never taking this off… kinda makes me look like a pimp, don't you think?"

Sora giggled as Riku gave him a gangsta-pose with the matching grimace and hand gestures.

"Thank you…" Riku repeated softly, taking the two silver tags in his hands. "Hey… there's something inscribed on here…"

Snuggling up to him with his head resting on Riku's right chest, Sora observed him reading the small text that he had gotten inscribed on the tags in a fine letter type.

_"I'll be by your side for ever,_

_Because you and me we belong together_

_I give you the gift of my heart_

_And pray that nothing will tear us apart"_

On the other tag it read;

_"4 as long as I shall live, your Sora"_

Riku made an endeared sound after reading the tags and pressed a kiss on his forehead, "You do realise that it's extremely corny, right?"

Sora pouted, "You're ruining the mood."

"It's wonderful," Riku immediately said, definitely not wanting to ruin the mood.

"You don't like it," the younger boy sulked, letting go of him and pouting some more.

"Don't be like that," Riku whispered, making him look at him with a caress of his hand on Sora's right cheek, "I didn't mean it like that."

Blue eyes gazed up at him, with a small hint of uncertainty, "No?"

The elder boy shook his head, "It's very poetic and I'm just not used to receiving or reading poems." He then pulled him against him again, "I never knew you were that good in writing stuff like that…"

Sora giggled nervously, "I just wrote down what I was feeling at the time."

"Like the note you left me on the dresser?" Riku chuckled, seeing his lover blush. "Well, I certainly can guess what you're feeling now…"

Sora gasped at the sudden movement of hips underneath him, "That's not guessing, that's instigating!" he protested, arching his neck at the soft feeling of lips on his collarbone.

"Call it whatever you want… You're not fighting it, so I will act out on it…" Riku whispered back, lowering Sora on the floor next to them, "You're lucky I'm horny too…"

"You're always horny…" Sora breathed as his robe was being opened and Riku lowered himself on him.

"Maybe so, but you're still not complaining…" the elder sang, opening his robe with one hand and keeping his balance with the other on the floor next to Sora's head.

Moaning at the press of Riku's arousal against his, Sora then bucked his hips to meet him and wrapped his arms around Riku's neck, "And I don't think I ever will…"

Chuckling at the whispered confession, Riku then let his head be lowered for a kiss while he moved his hips temptingly against Sora's.

**_(The full version of thisyaoi scene isalso only 4 clicks away... check my bio)_**

"You will have to carry me to my bed," Sora hoarsely whispered, his voice lost after screaming his pleasure so many times. They were still joined to each other as they laid there on the rug. "I don't think I can use my legs."

"What makes you think I'm able to use mine?" Riku murmured in his throat, his eyes closed in exhaustion.

"Baby, we can't spend the night here…" The younger one spoke, absently stroking his lover's silver locks with a hand.

"I just don't want to get out of you yet… you're so warm…" The blonde replied, moving to support his body on both his hands, and looking down at his lover with a smile, "I love you."

Sora tenderly looked up to him, "I love you too, Riku."

And with that Riku separated himself from Sora before standing up and helping the petite brunette to sit on the toilet flap, "I'm putting out these candles first."

Sora tiredly nodded and then yawned. Raising his arms cutely as the last candle got blown out and Riku turned himself to pick him up, Sora then let himself being lifted up and carried out of the now dark room. As his head hit Riku's chest, he almost immediately fell asleep with a content smile on his face.

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­"I take from the satisfied smile on your face that all went well?" 

Riku was just descending the stairs fully clothed as Cloud came walking into the hall. "I thought you two were already asleep. Where's Sora?"

The young teen's smile grew wider, "In his bed. It was a long day for him."

The elder blonde chuckled and briefly nodded, "Good, though I wonder how he'll be able to sleep with all the noise…"

"Don't worry; Sora can sleep through anything. And I'm sure he won't wake up so soon after what we did," Riku snickered; now climbing over the dresser.

"I'll take your word for that," Cloud agreed, "So I guess we'll be taking the same ferry tomorrow evening?"

Riku nodded, "Yeah… and I've persuaded him to come and live with me as well…"

"Congratulations, this is really getting serious, isn't?" Cloud then spoke leaning against the wall opposite to the kitchen door.

"Yeah, I never imagined I'd end up feeling so much for him. It's really serious." Riku whispered, grinning slightly, now sitting on the edge of the dresser and looking at the necklace around his neck.

_Really, really serious…

* * *

_

**Thank you for reading and don't forget to give me feedback on this!**

_To be continued…_

**_-Diamant Noir-_**


	15. Love, sex and a dildo

**The small sex scene has been cut out, but ya'll know what to do if you want to know what happened... (It's hardcore that I can tell you)**

Usual disclaimers concerning Disney & Squaresoft...

* * *

FOURTEEN : Love, sex and a dildo

* * *

With the sound of climbing footsteps, Sora slowly woke up from his slumber, opening his eyes to see the bright blue sky outside his window. Stretching out lazily and slightly wondering why he miraculously didn't feel sore after a night filled with sex, the young teen then watched as the door to his room opened to reveal the one and only person he loved to see so soon after waking up.

"Good afternoon," Riku whispered walking over to him with a grant smile and a tray with lunch.

"Hmm… Good morning," Sora lazily answered back, not realising Riku's words and stretching some more. He then sat up with a smile, "Say, that sure smells good, what do you have there?"

"Well," The blonde smiled and sat himself next to Sora on the bed and moved the tray in between them, "I have eggs, toast, strawberry jam, thee, a few pieces of bacon but for starters…" He stood up and gave him a soft kiss on his lips, smiling as he saw Sora bite his lower lip in appreciation, "The so eagerly wanted first kiss of the day…"

"The most perfect way to start a new day," The young boy whispered, opening his eyes and grinning at him, "But the rest is good too."

Riku smirked at that and watched him start his lunch for a moment, "How do you feel?"

Sora gave him a smile while chewing on his eggs before swallowing, "Blessed with you here with me and spoiled."

Riku snickered at that while he smeared a toast with jam, "What's wrong with being spoiled by the one you love?"

Sora took the toast Riku offered him and smiled, "Nothing, I guess… but I would watch out if I were you."

The elder teen smirked, pouring the water for the thee out of the can and into a cup.

"Just what I'm talking about, Riku," Sora giggled, putting down his toast and taking the can out of his boyfriend's hands to put it on the tray, "You're making me lazy by doing everything for me."

"I can't help it, babe," Riku then sighed and moved himself on the bed carefully to lie on his side next to Sora, "I love doing things for you…" With one finger he caressed the other boy's left arm, "Because I love you so much…"

"And I love that you do them for me, but baby, too much is too much," The younger boy whispered, "Leave some for me to do too."

Riku smiled, "Are you still feeling guilty about the party?"

"Not only for that," Sora spoke, "You arranged our trip, gave me this bracelet," He laid his clean left hand on Riku's right cheek, "And made me breakfast…"

"Oh, forgot to tell you," Riku interrupted him with a smug smile, "There's a cleaning team downstairs cleaning the entire house."

Sora closed his eyes and chuckled softly in himself before looking back at the grinning blonde with a hand on his mouth and an expression of amazement on his face, "I ought to chain you up so you stop doing things for me… Baby you're amazing…" He then whispered leaning into Riku for a kiss.

The elder teen shook his head after the brief contact of their lips and moved to sit on his knees so he could take hold of Sora's head with both hands, "No, I'm not… these are just material things; the bracelet, the trip, party…" He tenderly brushed the tip of his nose against Sora's, "I had never the intention to make you feel like you needed to give me something back…" His right hand then touched the two dog tags hanging around his neck absentmindedly, "Don't feel like you need to do something back for me every time, you give me enough… all I need is you."

"I gave you do that necklace as a lover's gift, it was not a counter gift…" Sora smiled and put his arms around Riku's neck, "I don't need you to be doing all of those things for me, Riku…" He took hold of the blonde's right hand and kissed his palm, looking up at him with a giggle, "It's not necessary because all I want and need is you. Believe me; I will chain you up if you don't stop," He then chuckled and rolled his eyes consentingly, "But alright, I will admit that the cleaning help is very welcome, but you know what I mean."

"I do," Riku whispered, moving in to kiss Sora's lips softly, "Chain me, huh?"

"Don't get any ideas," Sora said in between butterfly kisses.

Riku chuckled, "You brought it up, babe… Of course you gave me ideas. You're my source of inspiration…" His lips now wandered to the petite boy's left ear and soon he could hear a soft moan escape his lover's lips.

"Hmm… Riku…?"

"Yes, babe?"

"I'm really hungry…"

The blonde smirked impishly, now kissing Sora's jaw line, "Oh really?"

"Yeah…"

Like on cue, the younger teen's stomach suddenly growled, "Very hungry…"

"Oh," Riku chuckled and let go of him, "Right."

Sora looked up at him apologetically, "Sowwy sweetie?"

"You're so cute, don't be sorry," He whispered back, kissing him one last time, "Ok, you eat this up and then get dressed. I'll meet you downstairs." And with that he got off the bed.

"What time is it?" Sora then asked with his mouth filled with bacon and eggs.

"12.47." Riku answered looking at his watch and grinning.

"It's passed noon already!" Sora exclaimed, taking his cup of thee in his hands and drinking it empty in two gulps, "Why did you let me sleep for so long!"

The elder boy smirked, "Because after last night, you needed the time to recover so I let you sleep."

"But it's embarrassing to sleep passed noon like that!" The petite brunette whined, taking the tray off of him and moving out of his bed. "At what time is the ferry?"

Riku watched him get out of his bed wearing nothing but the blue bathrobe he went to sleep with and followed him to his bathroom to lean against the doorframe, "5.30, we still have the entire day, babe."

The teen moaned in annoyance and opened the cupboard opposite the mirror and the sink to take out his toothpaste and cinnamon scented shower gel, "There's still so much I wan to get done before leaving, I wanted to ask…Uhmm…" Sora spoke and then hesitated, closing the cupboard and avoiding Riku's gaze, "Never mind…"

Raising an eyebrow at that, Riku smirked, "You might as well finish that sentence..."

Sora chuckled, placing his shower gel in the shower and then letting the water run before turning around and looking at his lover with a playful glare and a sigh, "Do you always have to be so persistent?" He then let his robe fall around his ankles, watching how the fabric slid down his body before looking up at his boyfriend sensually, "I've learned how to persuade you to do things my way by now…"

"What?" Riku absentmindedly whispered, too busy staring at his lover's young body.

"Let me shower?" Sora innocently whispered, giving him a questioning look. He laughed silently in himself though; this trick seemed to work every time.

"On your own?" The blonde asked, his eyes still not moving from the object being observed.

The brunette stepped out of the pile of fabric around his ankles and walked over to the young adult standing in the doorway. He had a little plan for today and it was time to put it in action…

"Or maybe you can help me," Sora whispered, now standing in front of him, "If I asked you to, would you fuck me right now?"

Riku smirked, "After last night you still want more...?"

Sora gave him a smirk back and then took the blonde's right hand in his, guiding his index finger to his mouth. Fixing his sapphire depths with Riku's azure ones, the young adolescent slowly slid the digit into his mouth, his tongue procuring a gentle massage against it and his stretched out moans sending shivers down the elder's spine. Pulling the finger back out, Sora then leisurely licked it's surface up and down, his eyes still locked with Riku's.

"And if I said that I can't have enough of your hard, long cock pumping in and out of me…?" The brunette bluntly breathed, his tongue and lips still working on the finger. "Would that be an answer to your question?

Riku could feel a rush of arousal racing through him at the dirty, voiced out words of his lover. He had learned a while ago that his body could never be left unaffected in Sora's presence and now his jeans were getting almost painfully tight.

"Definitely," He groaned out, now watching as Sora slid both of their hands down his naked body.

"But… ever since we fucked each other for the first time, I've always wanted to do this," The brunette whispered, licking his lips hungrily and letting go of Riku's right hand, "I know I don't need to touch myself anymore, since you satisfy my every urge, but…" He bit his lower lip and closed his eyes as his own hands played with his nipples, "It doesn't seem to be enough… I keep touching myself in the shower…" The tone of his voice got higher as he started to breath out every word. "I wonder how it would be like… To have you here… watching me… touching myself…" One of his hands wandered lower on himself and he let out a small whimper at the first contact with his now erected manhood. "Would you mind?" he then moaned out, opening his eyes slowly to find Riku almost drooling all over himself, "Watching me, I mean."

Moving his head in a dull manner from side to side, Riku then took a deep breath so he could maintain the control over his body, "I know what you're doing, babe."

Sora giggled and stepped up to him, caressing with a hand over the bulge in the older teen's jeans, "What am I doing, cutie baby?"

"You're trying to make me forget something…" Riku murmured, rubbing his cheek against Sora's crown while his hands ran down the boy's bare arms.

"Oh really?" Sora cooed, pressing himself against his lover, hooking his right leg over Riku's left one, "Making you forget what?"

"Something…" Riku whispered back, briefly licking the skin of Sora's left shoulder, making the petite boy giggle in delight at the success of his little plan, "But if I forgot then it mustn't have got been of importance…"

Sora smiled mischievously over the elder's shoulder and then let go of him, "Good," And with that he turned and stepped into his shower, "Now go check out those people downstairs, I'll be there in 10."

"Sora, you manipulative, sexy little brat!" Riku mumbled as he stood there in the entrance all worked up but not getting any.

"What baby? I couldn't hear you, I had water in my ears," The brunette innocently inquired, turning his head to look at his boyfriend questioningly.

Riku just grunted and shook his head before turning around and exiting the small room, mumbling in himself, "I've said it before and I'll say it again, you're evil! Evil I say!"

"Oh, baby?" Sora called out after Riku left, oppressing a giggle, "Don't forget to take the tray with you! Thank you for breakfast, it was delicious!" He could hear the blonde's mumbles and complains and had a hard time trying to not laugh out loud. After he heard the door of his room being shut, he let his laugh out and started to soap himself with the cinnamon scented shower gel.

"Oh sweet Riku… I'll have you begging for release by tonight and then…" He whispered as he moved himself into the spray of water and rinsed his body from the soap. Sora then took his shampoo from the shelf underneath the showerhead and put a deliberate amount in his right hand palm before smearing it out on his now wet mass of hair.

"And then we're going to play a little game…"

* * *

"I need to ask you for something."

Plopping down on Kairi's bed and watching her enter her room; Sora then bit his lip nervously.

"Yeah?" The redhead suspiciously said, turning her head to the side and watching him from the corners of her eyes.

"Ok, Riku and me are to go to the main island tonight and will be back tomorrow," The brunette whispered, watching his friend leaning against a dresser next to her bed.

"Oh that's so cute…" Kairi sighed, endeared, "Like a honeymoon?"

Sora raised an eyebrow at that and then chuckled, "It's not like we got married or anything…"

"Yeah, but you guys act like a newlyweds; arguing, exchanging gifts, doing things for one and other, all the fluffiness… giving a party so shortly after you got together, making it look like you wanted to share your happiness with all of your friends, and the day after you guys leave for a special trip with only the two of you…" The redhead put a finger on her chin and made a thoughtful look, "Hmmm… Correct me if I'm wrong, but doesn't it all resemble to what a newly wedded couple would do?"

Sora blushed, "Did I forget to mention to you that we're planning on moving to the city?"

"What?" Kairi exclaimed, sitting next to him on the bed, "Are you serious? You're leaving? With Riku?"

The brunette directed his blue eyes to his lifelong female friend and bit his lips in regret as he saw her confused face, "Riku asked me to go live with him when he'll start his academic year at DCU… I said yes."

"You guys are really serious about each other, huh?" The girl questioned, smiling at him and taking his right hand in hers, "But your parents…?"

"I know… And frankly, it won't matter what they'll say because I've made up my mind about it," The boy said, smiling up the ceiling and closing his eyes at the thought of his Riku, "I really, really love him, Kai. It's so crazy when you think about all the years we've known each other…"

"I'm happy for the both of you, I really am," Kairi whispered, squeezing Sora's hand softly, "But what am I supposed to do without the both of you around next year?"

"You still got Wakka?" Sora whispered, winking.

"Yeah, Wakka…" Kairi said with a contented sigh.

"Yeah, Wakka…" Sora mimicked her, making the girl giggle, "Spill it, girlfriend!" He said, snapping his fingers.

"There's nothing to say!" Kairi protested all the while grinning and standing up, "We just got close last night and had a good time together."

"Yeah, yeah… but that's not what I want to know! Is he boyfriend material yes or no?" Sora said, waving her excuses away.

"It's nothing like that, Sora!" The redhead now embarrassingly whispered, covering her face with her hands.

"Yes…or… No?" Sora insisted, moving his head in a bored manner from one side to the other.

"Well okay," She then said exasperatingly, facing the brunette on the bed, "If you put it like that, then YES he is boyfriend material."

"Yes! I knew it!" Sora exclaimed clapping his hands happily and bouncing up and down the bed, "That's so sweet! Did you guys kiss already?"

At that Kairi grew even redder and covered her face with both her hands again, "Ask Riku about that, he knows what happened."

"Oh my god," Sora gasped, "That cheeky bastard! He caught you!"

"Argh, crap," She groaned in embarrassment.

"Kairi!" The brunette said in amazement, "I am profoundly shocked; you let him kiss you on the first date?"

"Hey! Who are you to judge me?" Kairi chuckled, coming back to sit on the bed, "Who knows what you and Blondielocks did BEFORE even going on a date?"

Sora laughed, "You'd get your panties all wet if I told you."

She stuck out her tongue to him, "Don't get too full of yourself."

"What's wrong with knowing that you're sexy?" The brunette giggled hugging a teddy bear that had been lying on the bedcovers.

Kairi smirked and shook her head, "He's changed you…"

"Cloud said it too… I've never felt something like this before, something this real, you know…" He whispered back, looking at the teddy in his lap lovingly.

"I like it," The redhead admitted, "You're much more open and bolder…He's set you free…"

"You really think so?"

She nodded, "If there's only one person on earth that can give you the love you deserve, then I believe that that person is Riku."

Sora smiled at her tenderly, "I've always loved talking to you, Kai," He then softly whispered, "And I will admit, I always thought that you'd be the one I'd end up with," He took her hand in his, "But I'm happy that even though things didn't go like we expected them to go, I still can talk to you like this, without feeling ashamed or judged."

"I feel the same way, Sora," She whispered back patting his hand on hers with her other one, "I'm happy you guys forgave my stupidity and that you still wanted to be my friends…"

Sora moved in to hug her, "Our friendship is forever, Kai. I promise, even after I've left this island, that we'll keep in touch no matter what."

"You better, or I'll come after you guys!" She said, and he could hear her oppressed tears in her voice.

"Eh… that won't be necessary…?" The brunette laughed back, tightening his grip on her and rocking their bodies back and forth softly.

"Alright, enough with the mellow stuff," The redhead moved out of the embrace and sniffled, brushing a strand of her hair behind her ear, "You told me you wanted to ask me for something?"

"Ah, yeah," Sora then chuckled hesitantly, "Right."

"Well, what is it you want? I don't think it's clothing, at least I surely don't hope so… So what is it?"

Sora stuck out his tongue out to her and then shook his head, "No… I need a… uhmm… I was, eh… wondering if you had… a… eh…"

"I guess that when it'll come to certain things, you'll always be good old shy Sora… Just ask me; what could I possibly have that you want, besides clothing?" Kairi chuckled before seeing Sora's embarrassed face again and then realising something, "Nooo… You wouldn't, I mean; why?"

Sora shrugged uncomfortably, "I just want to try something else, that's all."

"You make it sound like you guys already tried anything…" The girl giggled, standing up and walking towards her dresser. Her giggle then abruptly stopped and she turned her head back to him, "Did you?" She then asked sceptically.

Sora chuckled timidly and shook his head, "I don't think so, but I like to keep it exciting…"

Kairi raised an eyebrow in amazement, opening the third drawer and searching through it, "I never thought you were the kinky type, Sora."

"And I never thought you'd have something like that," He answered back, watching as she took out the object.

"Selphie gave it to me for my sixteenth birthday," Kairi snickered, plopping down on the bed next to Sora again, "She said that if no one fucked me soon, I could use this. I never did though… thought it'd be weird."

Sora looked at the pink sex toy she held out to him, "Does it vibrate?" He asked, touching the button on the underside of the dildo and instantly feeling it's tip moving in slow circling motions, "Oh yeah, definitely what I'm looking for."

"I'm sure you guys are going to have fun with it…" Kairi chuckled, "And I don't want to know how…"

"Afraid you'll wet your panties?" Sora whispered, still looking at the vibrating dildo in his hands that was now vibrating with short intervals, "I love this!" He then giggled.

"Ack! Could you stop playing with that thing?" The redhead exclaimed, beet red.

"Admit it; you'd like to see us going at it, huh?" The brunette lustfully said, shifting his eyes to hers slowly with a mischievous grin, "You like hot, wild gay sex, don't you?"

"Oh my god!" The young girl cried out, hiding her face in her covers, "Just go already, I don't need to hear it!"

"Thanks, Kai," Sora chuckled, kissing one reddened cheek of hers hidden in the covers, "Just one question; does Wakka know that you have a dildo in the third drawer of your dresser?"

"Get the fuck out!" Kairi chuckled, tossing him a pillow.

* * *

His room looked, once again, as if a tornado had passed by.

"Babe?"

Sora looked up from his piles of clothes at the peeking head of his boyfriend in the door opening, "Yes, sweety?"

"We'll only be gone for one day, why are all of these clothes lying on the floor again?" Riku asked, stepping inside, "And why are you wearing nothing but your shorts?"

The brunette sheepishly smiled up at him from the floor, "I wanted to change before we left?"

Riku gulped and shook his head at the upcoming feelings of lust that had been present all day in him, "Couldn't you have got put on something less revealing?"

"How was I supposed to know that you were going to come in and find me like this?" Sora responded back, standing up and walking to his bathroom, giving his lover a full view of his figure. Looking at himself in the mirror, Sora quietly giggled before taking his tooth brush from the shelf, "And besides, since when do you have a problem with me walking around you like this?"

Riku watched him come back into the room, his hips swaying gently to a tune he was humming before bending over to put his toothbrush in the travelling bag on his bed, making the thin fabric of his boxers hug the perfect rounding of his buttocks tightly… _Sweet heaven…!_

"…together. Are you even listening to me, Riku?"

Sora was now standing next to his bed with his hands on his hips, a questioning look on his face as he looked at him.

"What?" The blonde whispered, shaken out of his thoughts, "I'm sorry could you repeat, babe?"

"You've been acting weird this afternoon; that's the second time today I've caught you not listening to me…" Sora worriedly whispered, frowning; "Is there something bothering you?" _Are your pants getting too tight again?_

Riku shook his head; he didn't want to impose himself on his lover after last night. He wanted to wait for tonight, but once again he had to admit that that resolve was becoming harder and harder to hold with every innocent gaze of his adorable cherub.

"It's just that I can't stop fantasizing about tonight…I so want to make love to you right now…" The blonde approached him, pulling the young boy closer by his waist and burying his face in the crook of his right shoulder.

"Riku…" Sora groaned, biting his lips as his lover's hand slid down his hips and moved to grab his butt cheeks. He could feel the elder boy's erection press against his thigh and the arousing caresses of tongue and lips on his bare skin. "Baby… It's no good… I still need to get dressed and Cloud and Leon are going to be here in 10minutes," His blue eyes rested on the red clock digits on his desk, "It's ten to five already…"

"I don't need 10minutes…" Riku whispered against Sora's tanned skin, "I've wanted to touch you like this all day…"

"No… baby…" Sora protested, moving his head away as his lover came to claim his lips, "Then wait for tonight… I'll be all yours then…"

"Why not give it to me now?" The elder murmured in a low sultry tone, the one that made the young boy feel all weak and deliciously numb.

_Oh sweet fuck…He's making my resolve crumble into pieces…_

"I know you want to… your body tells me so…" Riku continued, his lips now sliding down up Sora's neck while he grinded his hips against his.

_Oh…no fair...! _"Ah… ah!"

"See? Now your lips are agreeing with me too…" He said, suddenly turning Sora around so his back was to him, and so he could whisper in his left ear; "You know, for some unknown reason, I've had the feeling that you've been planning something…"

"W-what makes you say…" The brunette started before Riku's right hand disappeared in his boxers and he couldn't help but let out a loud moan.

Riku chuckled briefly in his ear, "You've never been too good at hiding something… especially not from me…"

_Did it show that much…?_

"B-baby…" Sora moaned, his manhood enduring the sweetest of all tortures with Riku's hand on him, "I'll make you a deal…"

"A deal?" Riku whispered, now nipping at the boy's neck, "What kind of deal?" He coaxed Sora on his hands and knees in front of the bed.

"You do whatever you want with me right now and let me do whatever I want with you tonight in the hotel room…" Sora breathed, his face now pressed into the soft fabric of his bedcovers and his knees on the floor.

"Whatever I want?"

The petite boy nodded, feeling his boxers being removed, "Whatever you… want…"

**_(Check my bio for the uncensored version...)_**

* * *

Brushing a strand of his hair behind his right ear as a chilly sea breeze came by, Sora kept his eyes on the fast approaching city lights while the warmth of Riku's sweater surrounded him. Both of them were standing next to the reeling on the ferry, holding each other close, whispering sweet promises.

"It's so beautiful…" The brunette whispered, embracing his taller lover again and snuggling up to him a little bit more. "I really can't wait to get there!"

"Me neither, you promised me something remember?" Riku chuckled, looking down at him.

"How can I forget? I've been planning it all day," Sora smiled, turning himself around and leaning on the reeling to look at the view ahead.

"Come to think of it, I still don't know what you made me promise you," Riku said, moving to stand next to him and leaning with one arm on the reeling.

"As I said it before, you'll find that out tonight," Sora stubbornly spoke with a small smile.

"It must be something good if you've been planning it all day… And I reckon that it's the reason why you left the house this afternoon…?"

"I'm not telling you, babe," The brunette giggled sticking his tongue out before running away from his discontented lover.

"You will tell me, Sora! How am I supposed to know if I'm going to like it or not? You know I don't like surprises!"

"You don't? Since when?" Sora giggled, now backing away from him slowly.

"Just get back here and tell me!"

"What's the matter, Riku? Did your legs turn into jelly because of too much sex?"

"What! You brat!"

"Catch me if you can!"

* * *

Meanwhile, back on Destiny Island…

**_"Hello you've reached the Nagakawa residence, there's no one at home for the moment, but please leave a message after the beep and we'll call you back._**

**_BEEP!_**

**_Argh! Sora! You can't trick people like that, how are they going to know…"_**

_BEEP_

_"Honey he's not home…I don't know probably at the smaller island…Sora, sweetheart it's me, your father and I just called to know how you were doing and to tell you that we'll be coming back home tomorrow afternoon. I hope you are alright, darling; I can't wait to see you. Bye bye."_

_

* * *

To be continued…_

**_-Diamant Noir-_**


	16. Trials & Tribulations

Booya! We're back! Finally! Sorry it took so damn long, but I had my exams, job and a hell of a writer's block that kept me from writing this! Thank you to all the wonderful reviewers on fanfiction, adultfanfiction and Mediaminer! You are the only reason this story is still going on for almost a year now! I've made it extra, extra long and juicy, so I hope you'll enjoy this! And don't forget to review!

_**-Blackdiamond Princess!**_

**_(To the Fanfiction . net readers: Two large parts have been cut out due to the high level of hardcore in it, please check my bio to get to the uncensored version of this chapter)_**

**EDITED ON JUNE 21st, 2005**

* * *

FIFTEEN: Trials & Tribulations (re-edited)

* * *

"This should be it; Seph said room 1307…" 

Biting his lower lip in excitement, Sora watched as Riku took out the check-in card out of his back pocket to slide it through the card-pass near the doorknob. With a soft sound the door clicked open and they stepped inside.

"Riku, this is a… suite!"

The travel bag Sora had been carrying dropped on the floor next to his feet as he stared at the grant room he was now standing in.

It was a spacey living room, with main colours cream and white, giving it a Mediterranean feeling with the open balcony doors on the extreme right and the white curtains slightly swaying in a passing breeze inside the room. A pair of beige satin clothed couches stood in opposite positions from each other with a glass low table in the middle. Underneath the sitting area laid a white and beige expensive looking carpet right in the middle of the room. Joined to the living room on the outmost left, was the bedroom on a slightly higher ground, which was accessible by two small steps.

Riku walked over to the couch standing right across the balcony and dropped his own bag next to it and let his eyes roam around the room with one eyebrow quirked. "Apparently this was the only room that was still free and the least expensive." He mused, walking over to the opened doors of the balcony to check out the view they had from the thirteenth floor of the sun setting in the ocean. "Show off." He then smirked before returning inside.

"Oh my god…" Sora whispered, climbing the few steps to the sleeping area, "Your brother has a great taste in interior design, Riku."

Entirely painted in a neutral white with a king-size luxurious bed in the middle, this room was also provided of a balcony with the beige curtains neatly pushed on either side of the opened doors leading to it. Night visions of the city hung on the walls and small light spots were imbedded in the ceiling. On either head side of the bed stood a night table with a white orchid in a small white vase and a night lamp. The bed itself was ornamented with white, satin sheets and beige pillows and a beige bedspread out of the same material.

"I am not too sure about that," Riku said, stepping up behind Sora and pressing a kiss on the junction of his neck and right shoulder, "I think that what you're looking at is more a reflection of Cloud's ideas fallen into the hands of my brother."

Sora frowned and opened the door leading to the bathroom and switched the light on to take a quick peek, "You mean to say that Cloud designed this?"

"Yeah, and some other rooms in the left wing of the hotel," The blonde answered, turning back around and retrieving his and Sora's bag from where they had left them, "But let's say that Cloud never knew that this room or the others had been build until he and Leon happened to have booked one of these other rooms a few years back."

"I remember now!" The younger teen exclaimed, coming out of the bedroom, "Kairi used to tell me about Cloud being mad at your brother, but I never knew that it was about this. Did they settle it? I mean, otherwise you do realise that we'll have to take another room."

Riku waved him away as he passed him to enter the bathroom with their bags, "Of course they did."

"Wait! Give me my bag!" Sora suddenly said, reaching for his bag. Riku gave him his bag with an innocent grin and then continued his way towards the bathroom.

"But Sephiroth has been one of the many reasons why Cloud preferred to stay away from the city even before Leon came along." He continued from the bathroom, as if nothing had happened.

"Oh?" Sora said, walking over to the right side of the bed with his bag clutched to his chest. He then sat down and looked to check if Riku was still in the bathroom.

"Yeah, they broke up because of this."

Opening his bag and taking out a small, black linen bag with the name of a store on it, he then put it in one of the drawers of the night table, barely having time to close it as Riku came out of the bathroom.

"Cloud and Sephiroth used to be together?" Sora sceptically asked, hoping that Riku hadn't seen what he had been doing and taking out his body lotion and toothbrush from his bag next to him on the bed before standing up.

"Apparently; Cloud told me that only yesterday. I had no idea." Riku chuckled, taking off his red t-shirt and sitting himself on the bed to take off his shoes.

"He's your brother! How could you not know?" Sora chuckled back, coming back out of the bathroom.

Riku snickered and rolled his eyes up to the ceiling, "Well it's not like we have a close bond or anything, you should know; you've seen us argue enough."

The brunette hauled his shoulders and made a helpless expression with his face, "I thought you guys were practitioners of forgive and forget; isn't that the way it goes between siblings?"

"Eh… not when you have a brother like mine, no. He just agreed to give me this room because I bailed his ass out once and he owed it to me." The elder teen grumbled with a grim look on his face.

Sora giggled and let himself fall on the spot next to Riku's on the bed and kissed him on his cheek, "Okay then, that conversation and topic is now closed. You didn't bring me here to tell me about your brother." He threw his arms around his shoulders so he was facing him and lovingly brushed a few strands of his lover's hair behind his right ear, "Tell me, since I don't know my way around the city yet, what did you have planned for us tonight?"

Riku rubbed his right thumb against Sora's left cheek and admired him for a brief moment, appreciating the fact that he had automatically come to ease his stress with loving words and touches. _He has so much beauty… on the inside and the outside…_ He coaxed Sora to come and sit on his lap and smirked, "Well, I thought we'd have nothing but sex tonight?"

Sora pouted, "You know, sex is not the only thing a couple do when they're on a city-trip."

"I know…" The other teen whispered back, silently disappointed, "I was just teasing…"

"Okay, then what?"

"Alright, there's dinner," He checked his watch and read 18.56,"Reservations are at 8."

Sora brushed the tip of his nose against Riku's in understanding, "That's all?"

Riku smiled up at him before kissing his lips, "Why? You have any plans for later tonight?" He expectantly whispered, his smile now a mischievous grin.

"Maybe…?" The younger one innocently whispered back, giggling as Riku nibbled on his left earlobe teasingly.

"If you want, we can skip dinner and begin with desert?" Riku murmured in his ear, the hand supporting Sora's back starting sensual caresses up and down his spine.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Sora purred, nuzzling Riku's throat now, "Too bad I am feeling hungry… and besides what I have planned will take all night, so you'll need your strength…" A smile formed on his face as he saw Riku's tempted expression and he got off of him to walk over to his side of the bed.

"You know that I've always won every challenge you ever gave me, so this one shouldn't be too hard…" The blonde teased, lying himself on the bed and watching as Sora took out a pair of clean denims and a long sleeved, white shirt.

Sora smirked and heaved his shoulders, "Whatever you say, baby… The night is still young..."

"Make sure those clothes fit to you tight…" Riku spoke, watching his lover's behind walk itself into the bathroom, "I want to show you off tonight…"

"What am I; your prize?" Came the amused reply from the annexed room.

"Not at all," Riku answered, rolling over the bed so his head was now on Sora's side of the bed so he could cast a sneak peek at the contains of Sora's bag, "You're my baby and I want the world to know that that fine ass of yours is all mine."

"It's not like I will have to beat the men or women off of me, Riku."

Finding no evidence of an eventual erotic night in his boyfriend's bag, Riku frowned slightly and thought of how Sora could've got outsmarted him, "This is the city, babe, women AND men will approach you because, and you damn well know it yourself, you're hot."

"Don't you think that I should be the one to worry? You're the one who looks like a model straight out of a magazine."

"Babe, I know I'm hot," Riku chuckled, giving up on searching for erotic evidence, and standing up, "But I can't give my heart to anyone else since I don't have another to give away. You know my heart belongs to you."

"I know," Sora whispered, now stepping out of the bathroom, "How do I look?"

"Maybe those jeans accentuate your beautiful derriere a little too much, you sure you want to wear them?" Riku asked, observing every curve of his lover's body closely as he posed.

Sora giggled, put his hands on his hips and slightly moved them forward, "Definitely, if they hug me in all the right places then it's a winner."

"You're out to torture me tonight, aren't you?" The blonde asked with a slight hint of regret in his voice as Sora walked over to him and ran a teasing finger down his chest and then down his tight mass of abdominal muscles, before slipping one finger behind the belt of his pants and pulling him closer.

"You agreed to let me do whatever I wanted to you tonight…"

"In this room." Riku reminded him quickly, biting his lips to fight the growing urges again.

"In this room," Sora repeated, nodding and then catching Riku's lips with his own in a chaste kiss, "Don't worry… I plan to be gentle…"

Riku gave him a doubtful look, "You're planning on being gentle? What are you going to do to me?"

"Don't you trust me?" The brunette seductively whispered back, backing away from him and taking his wallet out of the ¾ pants he wore previously.

"I'm not sure…" Riku responded.

"Don't worry… I won't bite…" He giggled, before his smile turned into a mischievous grin as Riku turned around and went to change into the bathroom.

"…Much…"

* * *

"So, how did you enjoy your meal?" 

Riku softly whispered as they sat back in a cab towards the hotel.

"So good," Sora murmured back, his nose buried in Riku's throat and his legs draped over the elder's knees, his right hand intertwined with Riku's left one, "Thank you."

"You're very welcome, babe," The elder whispered back, kissing Sora's forehead softly.

The young brunette sighed contently, "I loved that place… Who would've got thought that you could be so romantic?"

"Shh… don't tell anyone." Riku amusedly said, making Sora giggle.

"Did you see the look on that old couple's face when we kissed at the restaurant?" Sora then commented, slightly grinning up at his lover.

"Which couple and which kiss? You just kept looking so attractive I lost count."

Giggling some more and then wrapping his arms around Riku's neck, Sora then whispered, "You make me feel so good by simply sitting here with me… I didn't need the lobster or the expensive champagne…"

Riku rubbed his left cheek against the chocolate mass of hair and held him closer, taking in the sweet fragrance of his shampoo and then tenderly smiled before pressing a loving kiss on his crown. "It's a little late to be bringing that up; you already ate the lobster and drank the champagne…" He chuckled and got rewarded with a playful punch on his left cheek.

"We just could've got stayed at home, enjoying each other's company… in bed…" Sora whispered after a brief moment of laughter and then pressing a kiss on the sensitive skin of Riku's throat.

The blonde smirked, "I know, but since couples apparently HAVE to do more than just have sex, we are now here."

"Well, they don't HAVE to, but a change from the usual is good from time to time…" Sora purred, now moving to straddle him.

"You do realise that we're in the back of a moving cab?" Riku throatily whispered, his eyes closing themselves as he arched his neck at the hungry lips caressing their way up his throat.

"I only want to molest you very quickly…"The youth murmured, making a throaty sound that made Riku bite his lip to hold back a groan.

"I hope you'll keep that impulsiveness even after we've moved here…" Riku whispered, his hands moving to grab the other boy's hips.

"As long as the sex is good, I'll keep coming back for more…" Sora replied, grinding himself against him, moaning softly in the progress. "Our bodies go so well together…"

"You can say that again… But the facts still are that…" The elder whispered, before impatient lips crashed upon his, a warm tongue shyly asking for admittance. Riku gave in and let him search through his warm cavity, while encouraging him with tender licks on his exploring organ.

"You really talk too much sometimes…" Sora then said, after breaking the kiss with a satisfied grin and running both of his hands through Riku's soft platinum mane. "Afraid of where this is going?"

Riku chuckled and sat up a little with Sora still on top of him, "You wish, I told you; any challenge you give me, I'll win."

Sora just heaved his shoulders again and smiled compliantly, "Ok," He then dismounted his boyfriend and sat himself next to him again; his legs now bent over one of Riku's knees, "But tonight I'm going to make you see stars..."

* * *

A soft wind played with the light curtains before travelling further towards the orchid standing next to the bed and making the petals of the flower sway slightly. 

It then passed over to the writhing bodies underneath the blanket, provoking a sigh of refreshment to come out from underneath.

"Sora… wait…"

"What, Riku? Come on, you promised…"

"It's just that…"

"Trust me, baby… I've let you do it to me so many times… I know how it'll feel and I promise I'll be gentle…"

**_(Hehe, all pervs out there can go check my bio for the Sora/Riku smut)_**

"Did I hurt you much?" Sora panted, raising his head from where it had been lying on Riku's chest and moving to separate himself from him, but held back by the blonde's arms wrapping around his waist and pulling him back down. Sora smiled and rested his elbows above Riku's shoulders and kissed him on his swollen lips.

"Notting too bad," the blonde breathed back, now playing with Sora's hair absently as they looked at each other, still glowing from their lovemaking. "Was it good for you?"

He nodded and nuzzled Riku's throat, coaxing him to let go of him so he could get out of him, "Thank you Riku for letting me do this…"

"Whenever you feel like doing it again, you just tell me…" Riku sighed, closing his eyes at the feeling of loss their separation caused within him and opened his eyelids again to look thoughtfully at the ceiling.

Sora's eyes widened themselves in wonder next to him, "You liked it?"

Riku chuckled and returned his gaze on him, "Wasn't I clear enough when we were doing it?"

"I… I don't know, I mean, you could've got pretended it to spare my feelings… I wasn't sure…" Sora propped himself on one elbow so he could face his lover better.

"I never fake my feelings during sex," Riku answered, his eyes back on the ceiling, "I understand your insecurity, since this was your first time making love to a guy, but know that I'm always sincere about my feelings when we make love."

Sora laid himself back down beside him with his head resting on Riku's chest and his right leg hooked over the blonde's.

"You've become very skilful, babe…" The elder adolescent then spoke after a short silence, "Ever since I first took you, I premised myself to never be the submissive one, but you showed me that being the one on the bottom isn't a victimizing position… on the contrary… I received your love… literally and figuratively…" He rolled on his side so he was facing Sora and took his right hand in his to intertwine them. "It takes courage and trust to take in that position in a relationship and now I understand your emotional outbursts better…" He smiled at the brunette's soft giggle, "You are naturally an emotional person, and your feelings must be so fragile at times…" he whispered and Sora nodded silently. "I need to thank you for giving me the chance to experience this and have an insight of what you can feel by taking in the submissive part in a relationship."

"I didn't really have the intention to get you to learn something, but hey, it's all good!" Sora giggled and Riku snickered, pulling him closer. "My plan didn't even completely go as I had wanted it to go though."

"What else did you plan to do to me?" Riku inquired with a smile, nuzzling Sora's throat.

"I brought a dildo with me and I had had the intention to use it on you… well, maybe next time." He nonchalantly whispered with a smile at Riku's surprised face.

"A dildo." The blonde stated with a growing grin.

"Yeah," Sora replied, not knowing what the blonde was grinning about, "A dildo."

"Well then, show me."

"Show you what?"

"How you wanted to go down on it."

"What? Me? No, I brought it here for you; I had no intention to…"

"That plan already fell into the water, so you might as well show me. Weren't you the one who wanted to show me how you touched yourself in my absence?"

Sora gasped and shook his head, blushing furiously, "N-no, na-uh."

"I know you want to…" Riku licked Sora's left earlobe, "I certainly don't have anything better to do tonight, so why not give me a show?"

"B-but…" The younger boy whined, attempting to push his lover away but not getting further than a weak press of his right hand against his chest.

"You know you can't fight it and I can do this all night long, Sora…" Riku murmured into the brunette's ear, his one free hand roaming Sora's curved right side and resting on his hip to massage the flesh there.

His resolve once again crumbled into pieces and Sora gave a loud moan as the tip of their arousals made contact. "Look into the drawer next to the bed…" he breathed out, his eyes tightly closed.

**_(And we don't stop, check my bio for more lemony goodness!)_**

* * *

"I'm going to love living here…"

Sora was looking through one of the windows of their cab as they drove towards the city harbour. They had spent all day exploring the metropolis, or at least half of it, Riku showing him the hottest places like the city's gigantic mall, sport complex, the nightclubs and restaurants and of course, most important for Sora, the arcade.

He now knew how to find Riku's university and their future apartment. Riku had inherited it from a deceased aunt and for the moment it was occupied by other tenants, but it would be free by mid-August exactly a month from now. They had driven by a few high schools too, and Sora had admitted to his boyfriend that he was nervous about starting all over, but that he wanted to be with him more than anything and so that he was willing to go through it.

The taxi stopped at the port and they stepped out. Sora opened the trunk to retrieve their baggage and Riku paid the driver.

"Now starts the difficult part, right?" Sora whispered as they walked towards the bridge leading to the ferry.

"Telling your parents?" The blonde replied, giving their tickets to the man controlling them, "Don't worry."

They stepped on the ship and took place on a bench near the railing. Sora sighed and leant against the metallic bars, "I've been thinking about it all day… I know I said that their reaction wouldn't affect my decision, but still…"

"Hey…" Riku soothingly whispered, moving to stand behind him and hugging him tenderly, "We already agreed that you'd let me talk to them, right?"

"Yeah," the brunette whined and turned himself around to look at him with a worried face, "But I'm afraid they'll reject me because of what I am… because of what I feel for you…"

Riku sighed and took him into his arms, "You are their son and I doubt that they'll turn their backs on you… They've always supported you, so why would they stop loving you now?"

A lonely tear travelled down Sora's left cheek and he snuggled closer to his boyfriend; "I love you, Riku… you're my beacon of strength, but even though I receive your seed, I'll never be able to give you children…"

Riku chuckled, a little confused, "What are you talking about all of a sudden?"

Wiping the tear away with a hand, the younger teen sighed, "I know I am going to break my mother's heart with this… she always talked about how much she wanted to have grandchildren…"

"Sora…" Riku sadly whispered, realising even more now how much their relationship would have impact on the lives of the ones close to them.

"Don't worry though," Sora spoke, looking at him, admittedly with teary eyes, but nonetheless with conviction, "I want to be with you… it is a choice I've made on my own and I accept everything that comes along with it…" Riku embraced him again and held him tightly to him, rocking their bodies slightly. Another tear escaped from Sora's left eye and he whimpered, "Nothing will tear us apart, I promise."

The ship slowly started to move away from the harbour, dark clouds starting to gather up in the sky, the promise of a rainy and thunderous evening ahead.

* * *

Hastily closing the door behind Riku, Sora ran a hand through his drenched hair and took off his soaked shoes.

"Great way to end two perfect days, huh?" he commented and then sighed as he looked around the hall to check if everything was as they had left it the day before. "Do you need to get back home or are you spending the night?" Sora asked, while he was going up the stairs to get some towels to try themselves with.

Riku was about to answer when he saw two figures moving behind the frosted glass doors of the living room on his left. Deciding that they were no burglars by the way they calmly walked over to the doors, Riku then realised that those two looked pretty familiar…

The left door opened and a woman with long brown hair and large brown eyes came through it, "Riku? Is that you, honey? My god, you're soaked!"

_Sora's parents!_ "Ms Nagakawa, you're back," Riku said with a smile, sounding surprised but not in a way that deduced mischief.

"Yes we came back since noon." She whispered, "Where is Sora? I heard his voice earlier."

"Mom!" Sora said, surprise and unbelief written all over his face as he descended the stairs with two towels. "What are you doing here! How come you're already back?"

"Sora!" The woman exclaimed, turning herself around and walking up to her only child, "Where have you been all day? Didn't you get our message?"

"Mes-sage…?" Sora hesitantly said, walking passed his mother and handing Riku the towel he had brought for him. "Honestly said, I spent the last two days with Riku. This is the first time I've been back home since yesterday afternoon."

"Oh. Well, where have you been?" The woman further inquired, taking the towel from Sora's hands and drying his hair in a rather harsh way.

Riku had to hold back a chuckle at the comical sight, but answered in Sora's place, "I invited Sora over to my brother's hotel in the big city."

"Just the two of you?" She sceptically asked, quirking an eyebrow, "No girls?"

Sora blinked a few times and gulped, "No. Just Riku and me…"

"Sora, Riku…" She made a movement for Riku to approach and he did, "Call this a mother's intuition, but did you two…?"

Riku looked at Sora and he shyly smiled back. "We hope that you'll understand us, Ms Nagakawa…"

Sora's mother smiled tenderly at them and put a hand on Riku's cheek and then on Sora's, "The way Sora sometimes would be talking about you, Riku, made me deduce a lot of things. Things I know my boy didn't understand back then." Sora walked over to his mother and embraced her in relief while she kissed his forehead, "You can't decide with whom it is that you fall in love with. I won't deny I would've got preferred a girl to conquer my baby's heart, but at the same time I am relieved that it is you."

"Thank you so much, mom…" Sora softly whispered after having stepped away from her and walked over to Riku, now holding his hand.

"Your father and I were just discussing about how much the living room has changed since we left…" She then said with a knowing smile.

Sora smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head, "Oh yeah… you like it?"

The living room door opened itself again and this time, a man came out.

"Ah, there you are Sora. We've been wondering were you had… What is this?"

Sora looked behind Riku and smiled happily, "Dad!"

A few strands of grey ran through Mr Nagakawa's blonde hair and his sapphire blue eyes that Sora had inherited currently looked confused, "Sora what is the meaning of this? Why are you holding that boy's hand?"

"Ryosuke, Sora and Riku are just…" Ms Nagakawa tried to intervene, sensing brewing trouble, but got cut off by her husband.

"Let him talk, Michiko. Sora, what is the meaning of this?" He sternly asked.

"I… Riku and I are together now." Sora softly spoke, his hand trembling in Riku's. His father could be quite frightening when he was angry and right now Sora could tell that he just got pissed off by his words.

Riku quickly stepped forward, "Sora and I hope you understand, sir. Please don't take this in a wrong way."

"What?" He spoke calmly, yet the tone of his voice betrayed his anger. "You can not be serious about this." He then laughed, making a disdainful hand gesture towards Riku, "You can't be together with another boy, Sora."

"Why not? As long as I love—" Sora boldly tried to reply, now standing beside his boyfriend.

"Don't say stupid things, Sora!" The man now angrily said, "You don't even know what love is!"

"Ryosuke, he is old enough to—"

"I will not tolerate my son to be someone else's bitch!" He now hollered, a shocked silence filling the hall following those words.

Sora gasped, taken aback and then looked away, biting back his tears.

"Ryosuke!" Michiko exclaimed angrily.

"Mr Nagakawa—" Riku diplomatically spoke, but got cut off.

"Listen, you," The elder man threateningly spoke towards the adolescent, pointing at him with an accusing finger, "You're the one who's turned my son into a fag! I don't ever want to see you in this house again, you understand me?"

"No, dad!" Sora cried out.

"Shut your mouth, Sora! Stay out of this!"

"Don't do this, please!" Sora wanted to hold his father back from throwing Riku out, but his mother held him back. "Riku! No! Mom, no!" He whimpered.

"Don't Sora," She softly whispered in his ear, brushing his hair back as he sank to the floor with her in a sobbing mess, "You're only going to make it worse, darling…"

"Mom… why won't he understand…" He sobbed, after the front door had closed itself with a loud 'bang' and his father had retreated himself into his office at the end of the hall without having cast his own son a second glance. "I love Riku… so much…"

"I know honey… I know…" the woman soothingly whispered, her eyes closed and holding him tightly to her chest as her son continued to cry the tears provoked by a broken heart.

**

* * *

Oh no… now what? ****Stay tuned folks!**

_**To be continued…**_

_**-BDP-**_


	17. The actions and their consequences

**We continue with this story as long as I have time to update it! Thank you to those who reviewed the last chap, it really made me feel good.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

SIXTEEN: The actions and their consequences…

* * *

Three days.

Three. God-awful. Days…

His eyes were puffy and red, his limbs feeling heavy and his body refusing to move from it's position on the bed.

Each breath seemed to hurt; every heartbeat seemed meaningless, his life losing importance without him around to give it significance.

It hurt.

God… it hurt so bad…

No allowed phone calls, no internet connections, no allowed visits and no permission to go to the one and only that could save him from the pain.

His punishment for loving his best friend…

The lightening caused horrific stretch out shadows of his air-boat model to appear on his walls during a few seconds before the loud rumbling of the thunder came to break the unceasing sound of the raindrops falling on the tiles of the roof.

Sitting in a corner of his room on his bed underneath the window, wearing one of Riku's wife beaters he had found in his closet, Sora had his head resting on his drawn up knees as he listened to the rain outside. It was the third night since the one he last saw Riku and the third since he had been up in his room, refusing any contact with his parents, especially his father. His father had prohibited him from going to the play-island or the other surrounding islands accessible by public transports, which had left him with nothing else to do but spend entire days up in his room. As long as they didn't allow him to see Riku, then he wouldn't acknowledge their presence in the house.

He closed his eyes and didn't even feel the tears that rolled down his cheeks. There had been so many of them shed, that he didn't even pay attention to them anymore. He was tired of crying, tired of sitting like a zombie in the darkness of his room with the blinds closed day and night, tired of hearing his mother ask to let her into his room to talk.

He had hoped that his parents would've got turned around and granted him his freedom back, but now his patience had reached it's limit. No matter what he'd say, his father wouldn't allow him to see him again.

This form of imprisonment wasn't what he had deserved... He hadn't done anything wrong…

_You can't decide with whom it is you fall in love with… That's why it's called 'falling', you can't predict it…_

His bare feet touched his carpeted floor and walked over to his closet to take out a pair of baggy jeans and a black sweatshirt with hood. He then took all of the money he owned out of an empty DVD box he had hid underneath his mattress and put it in his wallet. After he had put on his black Sketchers and taken a last look around his room, Sora then opened his window and looked outside at the pouring rain. He had never done something like this before, and he honestly was scared about what would happen, but his body and soul were being tortured with every moment he spent without his Riku. He couldn't take it anymore.

_I can't deny the way I feel, I want to be with him so much… I hope you'll find it in your heart to forgive me, mom… even you, I hope, dad…_

Running away wasn't an answer to his problem, but he didn't see how else he'd be able to see Riku. If his father didn't understand the importance of Riku's presence in his life, than he would have to learn it this way.

If he didn't tolerate the fact that his son was gay, then Sora wouldn't tolerate the fact that he was being locked up inside the house like he had committed a crime. He didn't need his permission to love Riku; he wouldn't let him destroy their love like this.

* * *

"What did he say?"

Kairi hung up the phone and turned around to look at her soaked friend with a worried gaze, "He's coming over. But Sora, what are you going to do?"

"I called Cloud from a phone booth earlier and asked him if I could come and stay with him for a few days…" Sora whispered from his seat on the couch in Kairi's living room. Her parents weren't home for the night and she had been spending it with her boyfriend in front of the TV.

"I don't want to stay here anymore…" The brunette then spoke, looking up as Wakka came out of the kitchen with a glass of soda for him.

"Oh, Sora…" Kairi softly spoke, sitting herself next to him and taking him in her arms, "I'm so sorry that things turned out like this…"

"If there is anything we can do, you just tell us, ya?" Wakka said, giving him the glass after Kairi had let go of him.

"No, you've done enough, really. I'm already embarrassed that I've interrupted your little date…" Sora said with a small smile.

"Don't be silly," Kairi said, briefly looking up at Wakka before continuing, "You can always count on us when you have problems…"

"I can't believe the stuff you told us about your father, man." Wakka said in disbelieve, "You just don't lock your son up because he's in love with another guy… That won't solve the problem."

Sora directed his blue eyes to the floor and closed his eyes, "I know, I really thought that he'd understand… He didn't need to accept it… I just wanted him to understand how I feel…"

There was a short silence after those words before the doorbell rang and Kairi walked up to the door to open it.

"Sora?"

"Riku!"

Riku flew off the steps that led to the living room and took Sora in his arms, holding him into a solid embrace. "Oh Sora…"

"I just couldn't stay there anymore; I needed to see you so badly!" Sora whimpered over the elder teen's left shoulder, his hands grabbing hold of the fabric of his black coat frantically, as if he feared that he wasn't real. "I thought that I'd die if I didn't see you!"

"I've tried to reach you so many times… I couldn't sleep anymore… I was on the verge of breaking…" The blonde whispered back with an unsteady voice, repeatedly running his hands through Sora's hair.

"Riku… I can't stay on this island any longer, if my father finds me, he'll lock me away from you for good!" Sora said with panic in his voice, "I won't be able to survive another day knowing that I'm not allowed to see you ever again!"

Riku nodded and took hold of his head to look at him, "Then we'll leave, tonight."

"I called Cloud earlier—" Sora started, but Riku nodded his head again.

"Right before Kairi called me he called me and explained it to me. We'll take the last ferry. I' m with my car." he said, embracing him again. Riku could feel the tensed body of his lover and released him again to press a soothing kiss on his plump lips, "Don't worry, ok? I'll take care of you from now on; everything is going to be alright."

"I won't deny that I'm scared, Riku…" Sora whispered, a few tears escaping from his eyes, "My father he…"

"He won't tear us apart again; I won't let him this time." Riku spoke determinedly, looking straight into his eyes. They shared another tight hug before Riku let go of him and walked over to Wakka and Kairi, "Thanks a lot you guys, we'll be leaving now."

Wakka held out his hand and pulled his friend into a brotherly hug, "You make sure we see you again, ya? In one piece?"

Riku chuckled, and then let go of him, "You make sure to take care of Kairi here, alright?"

Wakka nodded and gave him a last fraternal shoulder tap before taking a step back and letting Kairi hug her lifelong friend a last time.

"Don't forget about me, okay?" She whispered, her voice trembling from the tears.

"We won't. I promise…" Riku whispered back, holding her tightly, "Love you, redhead." He then chuckled softly.

At this Kairi broke down in tears, reaching out to Sora from behind Riku's shoulder. Sora came and the three of them shared a last emotional group hug, whispering promises of feature visits and reunions to one and other.

"Let's go, Sora, we don't have much time…" Riku softly whispered, his hand on the doorknob.

"Remember what we promised okay?" Sora softly spoke to a now sobbing Kairi, "Take care, Kai… I love you."

"I love you too," She whimpered, reluctantly letting go of him. "Sora?"

The brunette re-approached, "Yeah?"

"I know it's in a few hours, but I won't have the chance to tell you personally then, so… Happy birthday…"

"Kai…" Sora almost whimpered, taking her in his arms for a final time before letting go.

Wakka took his weeping girlfriend in his arms and looked at him, "Have a safe voyage… the both of you."

"Thank you, bye…" The brunette said with difficulty, the overwhelming emotions of separation threatening to take over. He took Riku's hand in his and cast one last look at the couple left behind. "Bye Kairi…" he then soundlessly whispered, seeing her grab Wakka tighter and waving them goodbye. His eyes then looked up at Riku and he nodded so Riku could open the door.

Silent tears ran the long Sora's cheek as Riku started his car and they drove out of Kairi's street to take the highway. "I'll never be able to go back home…"

Riku glanced over at him and put a soothing hand on Sora's left one, "They'll forgive you…"

"What if they don't?" He whispered, the passing streetlights casting Sora's face in and out of the shadows, "Will my father ever understand how I feel for you? Will he ever accept us?"

A long moment of silence followed that, Riku not finding an appropriate and soothing answer to that question and Sora not really expecting one and watching how they entered the tunnel towards Traverse Island and Traverse harbour, leaving Destiny Island officially behind.

* * *

"Are you going to stay in bed all day or what?"

Riku entered the room he and Sora shared in Cloud and Leon's spacey apartment in DC-centre. He jumped on the bed and laid himself next to his younger lover, spooning his body against his.

Sora groaned slightly at this and pushed Riku away from him, "I'm not in the mood, Riku."

"It's your birthday, babe…" Riku purred into his ear and moved to re-enforce his embrace on the smaller boy, while his pursed lips caressed light kisses on his left cheek. "Cloud and Leon went out to work so…"

"Stop it…" Sora now spoke with an insisting tone, pushing Riku's face away with his right hand and snuggling deeper into the covers, "Go away."

Riku frowned slightly at his boyfriend's blunt rejection, it was the first time he had blown out said no to one of his advances. He tried again, this time brushing a few of his chocolate strands out of his face and pressing a tender kiss on his cheek, "Babe, what's wrong?"

A loud grumble was Riku's answer and as a seriously infuriated Sora sat up in the bed and turned to look at him, he was so surprised he didn't even blink.

"I said. That I was not. IN THE MOOD!" He yelled and got out of the bed and out of the room, leaving Riku with his confused thoughts.

He found Sora sitting in one of the two large red armchairs in the living room as he descended the stairs, big tears rolling down the long his cheeks. The brunette just stared right ahead of him, his legs drawn up to his chest, while soft sobs escaped his slightly parted lips.

"Sora…" Riku whispered, cautiously approaching him and kneeling in front of him on the carpeted floor. He took the younger teen's hands in his and produced a small encouraging smile when Sora shifted his eyes to look at him. "Bad night of sleep?"

A watery smile formed itself on the tear- moistened lips of the brunette and he sniffled slightly, "I'm sorry… I just…" He sighed, trying to hold back the upcoming series of sobs, but failing miserably and finding himself crying all over again.

"Baby…" The blonde soothingly whispered, taking him in his arms again, "Shhh… I know… you're feeling guilty for leaving, right?"

"Yes…" Sora whimpered, holding Riku tightly to him and trying to wipe his face dry with the long sleeve of his night-shirt. "I'm sorry…"

"Just let it out…" Riku softly said, brushing Sora's hair back tenderly, "It's best to let it all out instead of cramping it all up…"

A frustrated sigh came out of the weeping young boy and he detached himself from the embrace to look at his boyfriend teary-eyed, "I don't know anymore…"

"You don't know what?" Riku patiently whispered, raising a hand to wipe away another tear rolling down Sora's right cheek, but he stopped in mid-air when Sora moved his head away from his touch. _Sora?__ Please talk to me…_

Sora sighed again and bent his head, "I was so sure about everything just yesterday… and now I… I…" He took hold of his head and stood up, walked towards the counter of the build-in kitchen and rested his elbows on it. "I just don't now anymore…" He whispered in a desperate manner.

Riku followed him and came to stand next to him, "About living here? In DC?"

Sora threw his head in his neck and let out a frustrated growl and then walked away from him again, "About my flight, about the way my parents reacted about us, about me coming here… About…" He turned around and sniffled, looking at him in pure distress, "About everything…" He then whimpered, "Even about us…"

Riku sighed softly and put his hands on his hips, looking down briefly before facing Sora again. He had not expected this. "That's a lot to be unsure about…" He softly whispered, licking his lips, not knowing what else to say for that moment. He wanted to be angry, but that wouldn't solve a thing and he didn't want Sora to doubt about all of these things…

"I'm sorry…" Sora sadly whispered, his fingers fidgeting with the sleeves of his borrowed red shirt.

Riku didn't answer but just closed his eyes and leant against the counter with his elbows. He was trying to know what had just happened. "So where does that leave us?"

"I… I don't know…" Sora whispered, more tears rolling down his face, "I'm sorry Riku… It's just how I feel…" He then said with a shaking voice, defending himself.

The older adolescent ran a hand over his face and chuckled briefly, "Sure, Sora. But what about how **I** feel?"

"Don't be like this…" The brunette pleaded, shaking his head.

"Be like what, Sora? This is just a normal reaction to what you've just told me!" Riku loudly spoke; walking passed him and sitting himself at the dinner table behind Sora. He knew that he was angry now, but he really couldn't give a damn. Riku was always the one who was trying to be comprehensive about Sora's feelings, always trying to understand why the brunette sometimes felt the way he did. What about his own feelings? Did Sora even consider them? "How did you expect me to react?"

Sora just stood there, disbelieve written all over his face at Riku's harsh words, "Not like this! I thought you'd understand me…"

"That's what you always expect me to do when you get one of your mood swings! Why don't you try and control them for once and give us both a break." The moment he had said that, he knew he had made the worst mistake in his life.

Sora made a choked sound, his lips trembling, astonished by what his lover had just said. He then nodded in angry understanding, "Ok. Fine." He spoke, backing away and holding his hands up in defence as Riku approached him. "I need some fresh air."

With that he turned around and went to retrieve his black sweatshirt from where he had left it last night on one of the couches before opening the entrance door and exiting.

"Sora no, wait!" The blonde called after him, following him out the door and down the stairs. By the time he had reached the final step, Sora was already out of the building door. "Sora!"

As soon as he put his hand on the doorknob to re-open the door, the horrific sound of screeching tires followed by an obtuse blow was heard from the street outside.

From then on it all seemed to go in slow motion for Riku, every heartbeat stretching itself into eternity as he ran out of the building and saw Sora lying in the middle of the street immobile.

"No!" He yelled out, throwing himself on his knees next to Sora's unconscious body and taking his head in his lap, "Sora?" He whimpered, "Sora please? Please?" He slightly shook him, attempting to get him to come back to his senses. "Don't do this to me, Sora! Don't!" He then started to sob, rocking his lover's body against his. "Someone please call an ambulance!" He then screamed to the small crowd that had started to gather around the both of them in curiosity.

"Don't die, Sora… don't die… please don't leave me alone… Oh god, please…"

_

* * *

Beep_

_…_

_Beep_

_…_

_Beep_

_…_

_Beep_

Laying his hand to rest on Sora's peaceful face, Riku had to bite back a few sobs as he saw his once so full of life boyfriend lying there on that hospital bed all pale and bruised. "I'm so sorry, Sora… this is my entire fault…" He whispered, taking hold of Sora's inert right hand that laid next to his body on the bed, "If I hadn't yelled at you, then you wouldn't have gone… and that car wouldn't…" His voice broke down in sobs and he brought Sora's hand he was holding to his face, rubbing his left cheek against it.

"Riku?"

The blonde turned around in his seat near the bed and saw Cloud and Leon standing at the entrance. Leon was holding a small plant in his hands by mean of a gift. "How is he?" Cloud asked and walked over to the distressed blonde.

"He has two broken ribs and had a slight concussion… He's still unconscious…" Riku whispered in a dull voice, his eyes never leaving Sora's lifeless face.

Cloud briefly looked over at his lover while the brunette put the plant on the windowsill and then approached Riku to rest a hand on his left shoulder, "What happened?"

"We got into an argument… and it's my entire fault… If only I hadn't yelled at him, we wouldn't be here…"

"Riku… don't do this to yourself…" Cloud soothingly whispered, shaking his head slightly.

"If the driver had noticed him a second later than he did, he would've died on the spot…" Riku spoke, still not looking up to the blonde standing behind him. "He was telling me how unsure he was about what happened last night and his parents… Due to all of those question marks he had also started to wonder about our relationship… I got so mad… Why?" He whispered, his face contorted in anger. "I was being so selfish and all he wanted was for me to understand what he was going through… I made this happen…"

Leon wrapped his arms over his chest as he looked at Sora from his position at his feet. He sighed softly and closed his eyes.

"Did you call his parents?" Cloud asked.

"Yeah… they were going to take the ferry at 3.15…" The adolescent whispered, caressing Sora's hand he was still holding lovingly, "I think he will be happy to see them…"

Cloud glanced at his watch and read 4.21pm. "They should be here any minute…"

"I'm going to look out for them." Leon spoke, walking over to the door and exiting.

Cloud watched him exit and then turned his head back to Sora before sitting himself carefully on the bed. "We can talk to them if you want…"

Riku shook his head, "It won't necessary, Cloud… I'm afraid that Sora is going back home with them anyway…"

"What?" The elder blonde asked in disbelieve, "Don't give up like this, Riku! That's nothing like you…Besides, Sora wouldn't—"

A wry smile appeared on Riku's face and he closed his eyes, "Why fight for us if Sora doesn't want us to be together anymore? I honestly don't even blame him…"

Cloud couldn't believe what he was hearing, "What about all the things you've been through? You love Sora; you've proven it so many times! Don't let go so easily…"

"What if him and me were never meant to be more than friends, what if all of this was a mistake?" Riku whispered, letting go of Sora's hand and wiping his tears away.

Cloud simply watched the saddened blonde sitting in the chair in front of him for a long moment. "Your love is strong, Riku. You guys argue all the time… That's normal in a relationship…"

With a bitter chuckle Riku shook his head sadly. "The last one was the worst and look where it has brought us…"

"Sora loves you, Riku. With his entire heart, I am sure. He chose for you instead of Kairi, and with that, chose for all the possible trials you two would go through. And I'm sure that he knew how heavy they would be, but he trusted that he would be able to get through them with you…" Cloud softly spoke, standing up from the bed, "All he needed was for you to understand his insecurity, which was normal seen the situation the both of you are in. He did not run away from his parent's house so he could break up with you or so you could leave him, Riku. See this as another trial…" He turned himself around and saw Sora's parents standing by the door and then cast a last look at the unconscious brunette before walking towards the door, "If you leave him you'll not only break his trust in you and his heart, but also his entire person. Think carefully before you take any decision, Riku. Sora's heart is in your hands."

He stopped right in front of the Nagakawa's and spoke to them in a lower voice, "The both of you are also to blame for Sora's accident… I hope now that you see what the consequences of your previous decision are and that you will now carefully think about the next one because it will have it's effect on that young boy's heart… maybe even on his life…"

He walked away from them and met up with his life partner down the hall, sharing a last gaze with Sora's father before entering the lift.

**

* * *

Thank you for reading and please do review!**

_To be continued…_

**_-BDP-_**


	18. You and me against the world

**_Here we are… the final chapter to this story… Oh my god, I've actually spent a whole year writing this! Wow… I feel relieved and sad at the same time… I really loved writing this!_**

**_This story wouldn't have been here today if it hadn't been for the wonderful Riku/Sora fans all over the world who took their time to read this. I am forever grateful to all the peeps who read, reviewed and gave me support. Domo arigato minna-san! (Bows)_**

**_When I started writing this, I honestly didn't know how it was supposed to end, but I knew that I wanted it to have a universal message in it. By the way some of you responded in the reviews, you truly understood what I was trying to say with this fic. Love comes in all sizes and shapes, and it can be beautiful, even though it is experienced by two men. Not a person in the whole world should be able to prevent anyone from loving another. Let those who want to love each other, there is already so much pain and useless violence in the world. Don't take away the only thing that can give hope to this world…_**

**_-Blackdiamond Princess _****_07/28/2005_**

_This is not the revised version yet, I will post the edited chap as soon as I get a hold on my beta!_

_**(To fanfction . net - readers: the final sex-scene has been cut, you can check my bio to know what happened...)**_

* * *

SEVENTEEN : You and me against the world

* * *

"I should've been there for you… You mean so much to me, Sora." 

After Cloud had gone, Riku had taken Sora's right hand in his again, still not noticing the couple standing at the door opening behind him.

"I promised to take care of you, and that's what I will do…" He took hold of the necklace around his neck, "For as long as I shall live… I can't let you go. My heart," Riku then put Sora's hand on his heart, "wouldn't be able to go on without you. I love you too much." He then sighed again and wiped away a lonely tear from his left cheek, averting his eyes from Sora's swollen and bruised face, "It was you and me against the world… what will that mean if I abandon you? It would not only destroy me, but destroy you and the relationship we build up ever since we were little kids."

A silent tear ran down Mrs Nagakawa's right cheek as she listened to this young adolescent's confessions.

"Our love has been through so many trials… If this is another one of them, then I will do the best I can to make sure we survive… I can't give up now; we've come such a long way…" He fell silent for a brief moment, taking back the control over his emotions, "Your heart is so pure, so honest… your love shines through it so strongly that sometimes I can't help but look at you in awe. You are so beautiful… and I've treated you like dirt…"

Michiko looked up at her husband with teary eyes, silently hoping that those words touched him as much as they touched her, even if they came from a young man in love with their son.

Mr Nagakawa sighed in remorse, averting his eyes from the scene and walking out of the room. She just let him leave, knowing that Riku's words had had their effect on him.

"Please come back to me, Sora… I'm begging you, don't go… don't leave me on my own…" The youth pleaded, laying his head to rest against Sora's right thigh, his eyes closed, letting a last tear escape.

Mrs Nagakawa took a deep breath and then walked over to the bed her unconscious son was lying in, at first simply watching him before feeling another wave of emotion go through her and kneeling next to his face on the left side of the bed.

"Sora honey…?" She softly whispered, brushing a little bit of his hair out of his bruised face in a loving gesture. "Oh my poor darling…"

Riku raised his head from it's position on Sora's thigh and saw Sora's mother talk to her son. He felt even guiltier now that she was here and couldn't put it up to look at her directly.

Michiko softly smiled at the young adolescent while touching Sora's forehead with motherly care, "I'm sure he doesn't blame you… I'm glad you called us…"

Riku sighed softly, "It was the least I could do…"

A brief moment of silence followed that, both of them unsure of what to say to one and other.

"I guess you heard me talking…" Riku softly said, his eyes fixed on Sora's dormant face, his chin now resting on the younger boy's thigh.

"You moved me… you really did, Riku. And even though Sora couldn't hear you; I know that he knows how much you feel for him…" Michiko chuckled briefly and then made the blonde look at her with a soft pull of her right index finger on his chin, "I've always known you very protective of Sora, I've never doubted about the love you had for him and I certainly do not doubt about it now." She then smiled warmly at him and let go, turning her face towards Sora's once again and then towards the inert hand she was holding, "Cloud was right… all the way. We should've thought more about Sora's feelings and the way we would affect him with the decision we took…"

Another moment of reflection had place and they both fell silent, contemplating their own thoughts.

It was in that moment of quiet that Sora let out a sudden sigh and resurfaced from his unconscious state, opening his eyes.

"Mom…?" Was the first thing he whispered, his voice hoarse and shallow, his eyes looking up at the woman in slight disbelieve as the forms of her face slowly appeared more clearer to him.

Michiko turned her head to look at her son and smiled in relief, "Hey honey… You're awake…"

"Where am I?" He whispered softly, trying to sit up, but wincing at the pain that action caused in his chest, "W-what happened?"

"Take it easy, Sora…" Riku whispered, helping him to lie back onto his back on the bed. "You're in a hospital."

"Riku…?" Sora whispered, looking up at him in slight confusion and breathing a little harder from the pain. He then turned his head to his mother, "Hospital…?"

"Easy now, honey…" Michiko softly said, taking her son's left hand, "You had an accident, Riku's been here with you for hours, he—"

"I remember now…" Sora said with an absent look in his eyes, his head turning towards the blonde again, "I got hit by a car…" He whispered and then continued with a trembling voice, "We… we had an argument…"

"Don't worry about that now…" Riku said, shaking his head slightly with a watery smile, "It's all right…"

Sora looked at him with a hesitant gaze before facing his mother again, "Where's dad? I-I need to talk to him…"

"He went out for some air," Michiko said, brushing some of Sora's locks out of his face, "He'll be back soon." She then glanced over at Riku and smiled, "I think the words Riku expressed before really affected him…"

The brunette smiled briefly and squeezed Riku's hand holding his softly, "I'd like to talk to Riku alone, if you don't mind, mom?"

"Sure," the woman whispered, kissing Sora's forehead tenderly, "your father and I will talk to you later, alright?"

"Okay," Sora whispered with a smile, watching his mother exit, "Thank you mom."

She blew him a kiss before closing the door behind her and left the two teenagers in the room.

"Those words you said must've really been good ones if they caused my father to get touched." Sora spoke, pushing himself up a little so he could sit up against the pillows supporting his back.

Riku reached out to help him and then briefly smirked before touching his right cheek hesitantly that wasn't swollen, "I'm so sorry, Sora, I—"

Sora held up his hands to hush him and gave him an apologetic smile, "Before you say anything, I have something to tell you first."

Nodding in understanding, Riku then sat himself on the bed next to Sora and gave him an encouraging smile, even though he was afraid of what he would say next. "Go ahead."

Letting a shaky sigh escape him, the young brunette then looked away and closed his eyes, "You're right…"

Riku waited for an extension of that statement for a few moments, but received none. "I'm right about what, babe?" He asked, wanting to let him know that he still cared deeply about him, hence the use of his nickname.

Chuckling in relieve when he heard his affectionate name, Sora opened his eyes and sighed, "I have terrible mood swings…"

The blonde chuckled back and then took Sora's right hand in his again, "I didn't mean all of the things I told you, Sora… I was just—"

"Irritated? Exasperated by my constant insecurities?" Sora interrupted him, looking down at his sheets with a soft smile and then up to Riku, who had fallen silent. "It's okay, and you had all rights to be…"

"No, that's not true; I shouldn't have gotten so mad with you…" Riku whispered, biting his lower lip and looking away, guilt once again taking the upper hand of his feelings, "You say it so lightly, like it didn't cause you to get hit by that car… I could've got lost you, Sora…"

Sora cupped a hand underneath the adolescent's chin and made him look at him, "But you didn't. Listen to me; I should've got controlled my feelings… I took you for granted; I definitely should have taken count of what you could feel…" He whispered, his eyes piercing into Riku's pained aqua ones, "I can't sit here and watch you take the blame for what has happened to me… It would fill me with resentment and that's absolutely not what I want to feel... towards you or anyone else."

Riku took a deep breath and bit his lips nervously to keep himself from crying again, marvelled the by the beauty of his boyfriend's heart once again. How was it, that he could make the worst of situations look so futile? "I thought… I really believed you would leave me because of…"

"I have chosen to be with you for as long as we still loved each other… through the good and the bad…" Sora whispered, weakly putting his hands on Riku's shoulders, wanting him to come closer to him, "It's only you and me… nothing will stop me from loving you, Riku," His left hand that wasn't connected with medical cords then moved to caress away the remains of the elder teen's previous tears, "Nothing."

Riku smirked, sniffling briefly before pressing his lips against Sora's, pouring out his relief, joy and undying love for his spiky haired brunette.

"Mm-Riku… I'm still in pain…" Sora whimpered as one of Riku's hands moved to embrace him.

"Oh, sorry… the broken ribs…" The blonde whispered apologetically, letting go and sitting himself back on the bed, "That'll take some time to heal…"

"Don't make that face!" Sora giggled tiredly, seeing his boyfriend's displeased expression, "You told me that you love doing things for me, well now you can do everything for me!" He laughed carefully, one hand on his lower left ribs and then sighed, slightly in pain, "You will take care of me?" He then whispered in a more serious manner.

"I will," Riku whispered back, kissing his right hand again. "For the rest of my life…"

Sora smiled, resting his head back against the pillows, "I'd like to go back home to recover…" He then sighed, closing his eyes briefly, his fatigue showing more clearly now, "I know my mother would like that and also because I feel like I haven't taken care of the situation like I should have…"

"It's whatever you want; I'll be there for you as long as you need me to be…" The elder teen replied with determination, brushing a few strands of his boyfriend's hair out of his face.

Sora nodded thankfully, "Thank you, baby. You really don't mind?"

Riku caressed the tip of his nose against Sora's tenderly, "No, I really don't… if it will help you feel better, then you should do this, just follow your heart, I'll be there."

"Thank you so much…" The brunette whispered, placing a hand on Riku's left cheek, "I'm so lucky to have a boyfriend like you…"

"I'm the one who's lucky," Riku murmured, rubbing his other cheek against Sora's crown before pressing a kiss on his forehead, "I love you."

"I know…" Sora whispered back as Riku moved his head to face him and then kissed him amorously on his plump lips, "I love you too… so very much…"

The door to the room opened again, revealing a blonde man with strikes of white in his hair. Seeing his son kissing another man was still a hard reality to accept, but he knew that there would be nothing he would be able to do against it. He had heard and felt the seriousness and sincerity of Riku and Cloud's words, stirring a feeling of guilt deep within him.

Since he had found out about his son's sexual preference, he had kept thinking about where he could've gone wrong with his education. His son being gay incontestably was a proof of his bad parenting… he saw it as his fault and now Sora would suffer those consequences for the rest of his life…

It wasn't until today that he had realised how wrong he had been. His reaction to his son's secretive love was what had made Sora suffer the most… No matter whom Sora wanted as partner, he would need support to build up that relationship. And the primary support and help should come from his parents and family, because they are and always will be the foundation of his life. He could not tell Sora how he was supposed to live his life, nor take decisions for him; he could only support him along the way…And if someone found it in his heart to love his son with so much passion and tenderness, then he must've done something right…right?

A remorseful expression then appeared on his face and he cast a look at his son again before nodding silently and closing the door to go sit in the waiting area where his wife was waiting.

"You look tired already…" Riku then softly whispered, kissing Sora's forehead again, "Do you still want your parents to come in?"

"Yeah," Sora whispered, looking up at him, "I want to talk to them…"

"Ok, I'll be waiting outside…" Riku whispered, giving him a last peck on his nose and then walking to the door. "You're going to be alright."

"I know," Sora smiled at him, looking how he exited and the nestling himself more into the pillows, "Everything is going to be alright."

* * *

The stars were shining brightly up in the nocturnal sky, the moon giving her shine to the ocean, making her waves dance in the silver light. 

A small fire had been made on the beach were a group of youngsters had gathered, commemorating the end of their last summer together.

Six friends were sitting around the fire they had made, laughing about a joke one of them made, a relaxed and joyful atmosphere hanging around them. Yet there was the idea of a nearing separation that lingered in the back of their minds, school starting over in just two days.

Sora looked at his friends silently from his position in between Riku's legs. It had been almost a month and a half since he had his accident, but sitting up straight without back support still found itself to be painful after a while, hence the reason why Riku was sitting behind him and supporting his back.

The brunette snickered along with the others after one of Tidus' jokes, thinking about how much he would miss his blonde classmate. Granted, Tidus and he had never been as close as he was with Riku, but he was the friend who had always been there when Riku hadn't been around. Sora would have to make new friends now, and he and Tidus wouldn't throw their caps in the air together at graduation like they had promised each other they would or streak at the after party –well, that idea only involved Tidus– or… score the maximum of chicks…

"…and that's why, my beloved friends, you'll never see me settling down for one girl. Monogamy just doesn't work for me, it's too complicated." Tidus said, laughing and taking another drink out of the cool box Kairi had taken along before plopping himself next to Wakka in the sand.

They all laughed again, Tidus' statement somewhat unconventional, but showing exactly how it all worked in the blonde's head.

"In some way, what you're saying kinda makes sense, Ty."

And then there was Selphie. How could one forget hyperactive, freaky Selphie.

Sora groaned in amusement and rolled his eyes up to the sky along with Riku, Wakka and Kairi, who shook their heads jokingly.

The girl had been Kairi's best girlfriend for ages and had had a crush on Sora a couple of years ago when they had first entered their puberty, but has never received reciprocity for those feelings. Sora for a while had thought that the rejection had maybe make her lose some wits, but soon realised that the girl just acted a little eccentrically when it came to making social contacts. He would miss her and her freakish, yet funny ways.

"Thank you, dear." Tidus simply said from above his alcopop.

"You can't be serious, Selph!" Kairi covered her eyes and giggled from her comfortable position in Wakka's lap, "Seriously!"

"But just imagine this; you like this guy, he's so cute, but he has a friend or brother or whatever who is also soo cute, what do you do?" She blabbered, not waiting for an answer from the others but just continuing on, "Do you go for one and leave the other? But he's so cute! You're then faced with a dilemma, right? So what do you do to prevent that? You just choose both of them and have twice as much of fun and no one loses!"

"My god I could fall in love with you right now!" Tidus exclaimed, chuckled and throwing his head back in fake relief and then looking at her with amorous eyes, "If only you could keep that tongue of yours still for just one second!"

This made everyone laugh again and Selphie stuck her tongue out, "That's not what you told me last night, Ty…"

"Woo… Tidus is there something you need to tell us?" Riku snickered, seeing the other blonde's beet red face, "Did someone get laid last night? Finally?"

Tidus glared at him but didn't say anything.

"Looks like I've managed to shut you up," Selphie grinned, pleased of herself and standing up to take herself a drink, "I think this tongue of mine can do miracles, just like last night, isn't that right, Ty?"

Tidus just put his bottle next to him in the sand calmly, dusted himself off and started to get up, "No, don't sit down yet, Selphie darling." He said as he saw her make movements to take a seat next to him, "I need you to do something for me."

"What, my sweet pooh-bear?" Selphie whispered in a honeyed voice, placing a hand on her hip and looking down at him, her slender bare legs underneath her short jean skirt glowing in the light of the fire in front of her.

Sora tried his best to maintain the upcoming giggles. They all knew what was coming next.

"Start runnin'." Tidus whispered, his right leg pushing his body up to stand, "Start runnin'… fast."

Throwing her can of soft drink in the sand next to her in the sand, Selphie turned herself around and started running towards the ocean with a yelp, Tidus not too far behind her.

"It wouldn't surprise me to see the both of them getting together." Sora whispered, shaking his head and pushing himself up to stand, "I'm just sorry for their children."

Kairi laughed, "They really are a treat to humanity, huh?"

Riku snickered at that and watched how his boyfriend returned with a couple of drinks, "When can we expect a birth card from you two?"

"Ahh," Wakka said, "we're not there yet, but it's a good reason to start practising, don't you think?" he spoke towards Kairi who was lying with her head on his right thigh.

The younger redhead chuckled and swatted his right arm before giving Riku an accusing stare, "Thank you for giving him an excuse, Blondielocks!"

"You're welcome, Redhead." Riku said, sipping from his drink. "You've put my bro on hold long enough."

Kairi pouted at that and stuck out her tongue.

"All in due time, Riku. I'm in no rush whatsoever… we have all the time, isn't that right, doll?" Wakka whispered towards his girlfriend with a smile, brushing a few of her auburn strands behind one of her ears lovingly.

"Yeah…" she whispered with a thankful smile, her eyes admiring this young man who had succeeded in conquering her heart with the simple things that made life rich.

"Ouh-ouh! I wanna be godfather! I wanna be godfather!" Sora said, with one hand in the air like an excited student in class, making Kairi laugh.

"I can't promise you anything…?" She then said, looking up at Wakka, who tapped with one of his fingers on the tip of her nose, "We'll see…"

"They're so sweet together…" Sora softly whispered, his head resting on Riku's right shoulder now, "She's happy and that makes me glad."

Riku smiled in agreement, seeing the other couple share a tender kiss, before closing his eyes and directing his lips to the crook of his boyfriend's right shoulder and neck. "She deserves it."

Sora turned himself towards him and threw his arms around his shoulders, "We'll be leaving tomorrow, this time for good and I have absolutely no regrets. I don't think I need to prove to you how much I want this and how much I want to be with you anymore." They shared a brief chuckle of pure happiness, "I'll leave some very important people behind, but the most important of them all will be with me; my best friend, lover and partner. I couldn't ask for more."

"I'll make sure you don't come short of anything," The blonde whispered, kissing him tenderly on his lips, "I'll treasure you for ever."

"I know you will… I have no doubt about that." Sora whispered back, "I love you."

Riku coaxed him to sit in his lap, so Sora's legs wrapped around his back, "I love you too…" He murmured, nuzzling his throat, "You and me… it's going to be great. I promise you."

The brunette held him tighter against him and laughed gleefully, "I thought it didn't get any better?"

"Oh, you disappoint me babe," Riku said, looking him in the eyes with a smile, "With me it only gets better, I thought you knew that by now."

Sora giggled, and then stuck his tongue out, "I forgot… guess you'll need to show me how things can possibly get better…?"

Reinforcing his embrace, Riku chuckled, "And you say that I'm always horny?"

"I just can't help it, baby." Sora murmured back, earning a dose of tickles from his boyfriend, causing him to giggle non-stop. "Ri-ku! S-stop!"

"That's my excuse!" Riku laughed, stopping his attack on Sora's sensitive sides and pulling him back to look at him.

"So you admit that it was an excuse!" Sora giggled, his forehead now resting on the blonde's right shoulder.

"Do I have to answer that?" Riku said, looking everywhere except at his boyfriend.

Sora pouted amusedly and gave him a playful punch on his left shoulder, "You jerk!"

The sound of splashing water and loud, playful outcries filled the night as Tidus and Selphie kept chasing each other in the water, the rolling sounds of the waves adding more nostalgia to those last moments of carefree fun and simple togetherness.

"Let's go now, please…" Sora softly whispered after a brief moment of silence, "I've been patient enough…"

Riku smiled down at him, "You have been a good boy for a whole month now, I must admit." He kissed him lovingly on his lips again, brushing his chocolate tresses back.

Sora nodded with a slight pout on his lips, "Yes I have, and I want my reward now."

"I did promise you this, didn't I?" He said, helping his boyfriend to stand, "I don't break promises."

"I know you don't, you just stall them." The younger boy replied, shaking the sand off the back of his ¾ pants before grinning up at Riku in a prankish manner.

Riku gave him a humourless laugh before bending down and picking up their sandals that were still lying in the sand, "Keep that up and I'll come up with another excuse to make you stop whining."

Sora stuck out his tongue to him and started to walk towards the wet sands, following the shoreline towards the small shack leading to the other side of the island.

"No need to wait up for us, you guys," Riku spoke after he had watched his boyfriend disappear behind the wooden platform of the seaside shack.

"Hey, it's maybe the last time you'll be up here, ya? We get the hint, just go already." Wakka said, chuckling, "We'll see each other tomorrow at the harbour if you have to do 'overtime' tonight."

Kairi laughed and waved him away, "Go, Sora is waiting for ya!"

Riku snickered, turned around and sped off in the direction Sora had gone off to.

* * *

"What took you? I was starting to get lonely in here…" 

"You wouldn't have started without me, now would you?" Riku chuckled, squeezing the excess water from his platinum mane by pulling it back with both his hands as he stood up from the water he had just emerged from. He took off his now drenched blue tank top, threw it aside into the clear water and watched how the small droplets of water ran down his now exposed torso and passed with his right hand over his abs. With a cheeky smile he looked up at Sora, who was standing on the small beach of their underwater cave, his eyes burning with lust and his moist lower lip caught in between his teeth. His own wet spikes framed his face, his sleeveless shirt clutching to his lithe form, the ¾ pants he wore already unbuttoned.

"You're such a tease, Riku…" Sora whispered as Riku walked up to him slowly, his blue eyes first focused on the thin silver hairline that run from his bellybutton to his most cherished prize, before moving up the well-defined muscles of his abdomen and chest, to finally rest on his lips and eyes as he stopped right in front of him. "I wouldn't even know where to begin…I need you to get me warm…" he took off his shirt with that, throwing it beside them in the sand.

"Hmm…" Riku throatily whispered at the invitation, pulling Sora against him with a hand on his smaller back, and sliding a finger down his tanned and lean torso, "I think you've already started to make it hot in here…"

They caught each other lips briefly, teasingly nipping at the other one's lips, all the while moving themselves further into the small cave and down on the sandy ground.

"I want this so bad…" Sora murmured after Riku had released his lips and slid down his throat, "Nobody can make me crave for sex like you do…"

"Because it's so good?" Riku whispered, licking Sora's throat now and sliding his right hand up his chest to tease his erected nipples.

Sora gasped and then purred, "Because it's so fuckin' good…"

"But you're fuckin' hot, babe." Riku replied, dipping his head to lick the moist skin of Sora's chest, running with his right hand oh-so lightly over the brunette's hips, "And so fuckable…" He said and grinded his groin against his boyfriend's still clothed one to show him how much he wanted him, "You make me so hard… every time… I can't get enough of you…"

"A-ah stop teasing…!" Sora gasped, closing his eyes tightly at the pleasurable amount of friction their pressed groins caused and arched up to him, his small hands grabbing hold of Riku's biceps supporting him on each side "J-just t-take it o-off…"

**_(Hot stuff! Coming through! Check my bio... you pervs...)_**

"Do you believe in destiny?"

They were now cuddled up against each other, Sora's head resting on Riku's left shoulder as he watched the shimmering stones on the cavern's ceiling. Riku moved his head slightly and kissed his forehead, his left hand caressing the brunette's hair lovingly.

"I believe that you and I met for a reason." The elder replied, answering his boyfriend's previous question.

Sora smiled and moved so he was now looking down at Riku, "I believe that too… You're my soul mate, Riku, I'll never be able to love another like I love you." He then rested his head down on the blonde's chest and closed his eyes, listening to the steady and comforting heartbeat of his one and only. "You were my first… and I simply know that you'll be my last."

Riku smiled, feeling complete and satisfied with Sora just lying with him, the feeling so simple, yet so genuine and wonderful at the same time.

Both of them spend the night in their secret cave, the heat of their love keeping them warm until the first day of the rest of their lives together began.

* * *

**_Fin?_**

**_(Chuckles evilly and bows )Until next time…_**

**_-BDP-_**


End file.
